Based on a true story
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade's life has always been a mystery to her friends but she might have to face her demons and the shadows of her past when she is forced to see a graphic demonstration of that she's been trying to forget for years. Uncovering the truth and returning to her roots could end up changing the course of her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTE!**

 **One of my readers, VeryJadedFan, requested this story and I am on break so I decided to do it!**

 **The plot is more on the fiction/unrealistic side and I'm gonna be honest with you, I personally don't think it's one of my best stories but it was funny to write so just try to enjoy it (If you decide to give it a chance haha it's wild).**

 **So in order to write this, I saw the movie I was told, which is Chainsaw 3D and it was very bloody and I didn't quite like it but I thought I could make it work and here it is but in case you haven't seen it and you don't feel like seeing it, here's a summary:**

 **A girl learns she's inherited a house from her late grandmother and she realizes she was adopted, she goes to the house with her boyfriend, two friends and a guy they pick up on a gas station. They arrive in the house and the guy they picked up tries to steal things while everyone is gone but then a man in a mask kills him; the other guys return and he starts killing them all until only the protagonist is left. She escapes with the police and learns that the man is actually her cousin and also that he is a serial killer; another family in the town tries to kill her for family revenge, then the man in the mask comes and when he is about to kill her with the chainsaw he realizes she is part of his family so he saves her, then the other family comes back and the killer and the protagonist help each other and kill them. In the end, the girl decides to stay in the house with her cousin aka the one with the mask and that's it.**

 **It's a very silly plot in my opinion, I laughed when the girl suddenly decided to help the killer but oh well lol and I adapted the story to make it work so have fun!**

* * *

"Hi guys" Tori said as she joined her friends at lunch.

"Hey" Most of them replied nicely.

"Do you guys have plans for tonight?" She questioned.

"None to which you're invited" Jade said and smiled sarcastically so Tori rolled her eyes.

"I asked because I thought we could go to the nozu" Tori commented.

"I can't, my family and I are having dinner together to celebrate my parents' anniversary…Jade is coming too so she can't either" Cat informed.

"Really?" Beck asked Jade and she nodded as she ate a fry.

"If Jade's coming then maybe you could invite the rest of us too, we can bring more food" Tori suggested.

"You're really desperate for a plan, aren't you?" Jade asked and Tori sighed annoyed.

"If you're going then it's not a just family gathering, it'd be nice to go too" She commented.

"Jade is like family, Tori, that's why she is coming" Cat explained. "I mean, I could ask my parents to let you come too…I don't think they'll mind"

"Really? That'd be nice, thanks Cat" Tori said and she smiled.

"No problem" Cat said sweetly and continued eating.

"But tell me more, how come Jade is like family? Did you guys grow up together?" Tori asked curiously and Cat and Jade looked at each other.

"Yeah" Cat simply said trying not to say too much.

"And why was that? Were your parents friends? Were you neighbors?" Tori asked.

"I think that's none of your business, Vega" Jade said coldly.

"In fact, I'd like to know too" Beck commented. "You don't talk about your family much and you do seem very close to the Valentine's" He said as she looked at Cat and she stared back at her not knowing what to say.

"I am" Jade said emotionlessly and took a breath. "I think it's time for class"

"Hey, wait" Beck said but she stood up and walked away anyway. "Jade!" He exclaimed but she ignored him.

"What's the matter with her? It was just a question" Andre commented confused.

"Cat, what's the mystery?" Tori asked.

"Mystery? There's no mystery, you're being silly" Cat said and laughed nervously. "I'm going to class too, bye!" she said and ran away so they stayed there even more confused.

"You guys know what's up with them?" Tori asked. "I mean, it was just a question…and it wasn't too personal, was it?"

"No but Jade's never really opened up about her family before" Robbie said.

"We know she doesn't have a good relationship with her dad, she didn't mind us knowing that" Tori commented. "She's never told you more?" she asked Beck and he shook his head.

"No, I just know she doesn't like her dad and that she spends a lot of time at Cat's house, she even has a room there…it was for guests but they decided to leave it for her" Beck commented. "I don't know why, it must be because she and Cat are very close"

"I guess…I'm curious, maybe I'll know more tonight at the dinner" Tori said and they nodded. "Anyway, let's go to class…It's movie day!" she exclaimed gladly and they all made their way to the black box theatre. Cat and Jade were already there and they were talking in one of the corners but as soon as Jade saw their friends coming, she stopped speaking and smiled a little at Beck.

"Hey, you okay?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was just asking Cat about tonight" Jade said and he nodded as they took a seat.

"Hello everyone!" Sikowitz exclaimed while Sinjin and Burf closed the doors and prepared everything for the projection. "Today we are going to see the perfect example of how not to do a horror movie" He said. "It's too bloody and it falls into an almost cartoonish movie, I read it's based on a true story but I'm sure they intensified the violence for more impact"

"If it's bad, then why do we even see it?" Andre asked.

"Because you need examples of what to avoid and if you take out the excessive blood, it's not that bad…the acting is not brilliant but it's passable and the main girl is really good looking so you'll want to keep watching" Sikowitz commented and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. "Play it" He ordered and Sinjin pressed play.

The movie started with recordings of people asking for help, then shots of a house and of people getting killed by a man in a mask; as Jade stared at the screen she couldn't help to feel her blood going cold and when the title "Chainsaw" appeared on the screen, she knew exactly what she was about to watch so her eyes wide opened. Cat immediately turned to her and got nervous but she didn't know what to do.

"I don't want to see this" Cat said trying to stop them from playing it. "Sikowitz, this is not a good idea"

"It's just a movie, Cat, the blood is fake…everything is fake, watch it" Sikowitz whispered and Cat kept looking at Jade, who was just staring at the screen nervously.

"I don't want to see this either" Jade suddenly said. "Turn it off" she ordered.

"Oh come on, Jade, you love this type of movies" Sikowitz commented.

"Not this one, turn it off" She insisted.

"Just watch, it can't be that bad" Beck said.

"I said no, turn it off!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Is it because of the pretty girls in it? You need to control your jealousy, Jade" Sikowitz said.

"Oh fuck you, I'm leaving" Jade said and stood up so Sikowitz and Beck did too.

"Don't, Jade, I'm you professor and you must do as I say" Sikowitz affirmed.

"Just let us both go" Cat demanded nicely. "This isn't a good movie to watch"

"You both need to learn to obey your teachers, this is something easy and you'll do it" Sikowitz said.

"I'm leaving, you can't make me stay" Jade informed.

"Don't do this" Beck whispered on her ear.

"Yes, I can" Sikowitz said and suddenly hugged her to restrain her arms. "Guys, tie her up with that rope"

"What? No" Beck said confused.

"Do it or I'll fail you, all of you…come on, tie her up because she is gonna stay and watch the movie with us" Sikowitz informed.

"LET GO OF ME! NO, GET OFF!" Jade screamed as she tried to break loose but Andre, Burf and Sinjin tied her up; Beck was just there watching and Cat didn't know what to do so she simply texted her brother what was happening.

"This is not necessary, untie her" Beck demanded.

"I will when we are done watching, I'm tired of you people disrespecting my authority" Sikowitz said and made Jade sit down again, the boys finished tying her up to the chair and she stared at him angrily. "Just enjoy the movie, it's got blood and all those creepy things you like…the protagonist even looks like you a bit"

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!" Jade screamed almost desperately. "PLEASEEEE!"

"Calm down, Jade, it's just a film" Sikowitz said and sat down.

The movie went on and Jade was trying to stay cool headed, she didn't want to become emotional there and in the first part of the film, she could remain calm because it was just a bunch of friends going to the house. However, as time went by and the killings began, all the pieces of Jade's past started blending in the story she was watching and she couldn't help to get lost.

Jade's tears started running down her cheeks and she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't; she was staring at the screen and reliving her worst memories in a different way, things hadn't been exactly the way they were portrayed but they still provoked very intense feelings in her: fear, sadness, anger and disgust.

"Please stop it" Cat said when she saw Jade's face.

"Close your eyes during the bloody parts" Sikowitz said.

"Look at her!" Cat demanded and Beck and the rest of them turned to Jade only to see her appalled face. She was looking at the screen with her eyes wide opened, tears all over her cheeks and a panic expression.

"Jade?" Beck asked but she didn't even move; she was just watching.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked confused.

"I don't know" Beck said worriedly. "Jade, look at me" He demanded nicely but she remained the same and her breathing became heavier as seconds went by. In the movie, the protagonist was escaping from the murderer and she was hiding in the coffin of an open grave and her breathing was as heavy as Jade's, it almost seemed Jade was imitating her but the fear in her eyes was too real.

When the murderer started breaking the coffin with the chainsaw the actress on the screen started screaming and so did Jade; she closed her eyes and started moving desperately in the chair but she was tied. "AAAAAH!" She screamed and everyone stared at her creeped out.

"Jade, it's fine…calm down" Beck said and tried to help her but she was panicking; she couldn't stop crying and screaming desperately.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lane asked madly as he walked into the room and Sinjin paused the movie in that scene but Jade kept freaking out. "Untie her immediately!" He shouted and Andre started doing it.

"Jade!" A man, who was one of Cat's brothers, said as he followed Lane, he was tall, he had brown hair and he looked about 23.

"Alex!" Cat said gladly. "Thank god you're here" She commented and he nodded at her before squatting down in front of Jade.

"Hey, hey…look at me, look at me, it's fine! You're fine" Alex said to Jade and held her face sweetly but she was crying and staring at the screen terrified. "Who thought this was a good idea?" He asked angrily as he stood up.

"What's the problem?" Sikowitz asked disconcertedly.

"Look at her! She is having a panic attack" Alex affirmed.

"What's going on?" Beck questioned confused; he was completely lost.

"I told you to let us go" Cat said upset; everyone was just there not knowing what to say and as soon as Andre finished untying Jade, she stood up and ran to Alex's embrace. Beck didn't know that guy and he didn't like the fact Jade had run to him but he preferred not to say anything given the circumstances.

"Sh, sh, sh…it's alright, Jade, it's over" Alex said as he stroked her head and she hugged him scared.

"You knew this couldn't happen, Sikowitz" Lane said coldly and Sikowitz didn't know what he meant at first but then he remembered.

"Is this…? Oh god, I'm sorry" He said sincerely and turned to Jade. "Jade, I'm sorry…what can I do to make this better?"

"I think you've done enough" Alex said coldly as he hugged Jade. "Let's go home, girls"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter!**

 **The first part of the story will be more focused on learning about Jade's past and then it'll go on a more "present day" direction.**

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go home, girls" Alex said and started walking towards the door with Jade and Cat but Beck stopped them.

"Hey, wait!" He said and grabbed Jade's arm. "What's going on? What happened to you?" He questioned and Jade pulled her arm away madly.

"None of your fucking business, you couldn't even stop these people from tying me up like an animal" Jade said angrily and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd affect you like this" Beck said sincerely. "And he said he'd fail me if I untied you" He commented and she chuckled ironically.

"Grow a spine, Beck…and if it's not too much for you, grow some balls too" She said coldly. "Now stay away from me"

"Jade, please! I don't understand anything, talk to me" Beck demanded and she took a breath.

"This is not a good moment, Beck" Alex said.

"Who even are you?" He asked back.

"He is my brother" Cat informed.

"And a brother to Jade as well, I'm here to protect her" Alex added and Beck got even more confused.

"Let's go" Cat said and she and Jade exited the theatre.

"She needs to get out of here for now, you can come to our house later and maybe she will talk to you then" Alex said to Beck and followed the girls. The gang simply stood there looking at each other and then saw Lane talking to Sikowitz in the corner.

"Hey, what did just happen?" Tori asked.

"Why did Jade get so scared?" Andre added.

"This movie is particularly hard for her, that's all I can say" Lane said and left.

"What did he mean?" Tori asked Sikowitz as he looked down mortified.

"This is a sensitive topic, guys, I don't think you want to hear it" He affirmed.

"She is my girlfriend, I want to know everything about her" Beck responded.

"Please tell us, we want to help" Tori added.

"You can't help unless you can change the past" Sikowitz said sadly. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth about Jade…"

"Go ahead" Beck demanded.

"This movie is based on a true story, it was a massacre that took place ten years ago in Texas" Sikowitz commented.

"Yeah, we read that" Andre said. "What does that have to do with this?" He asked and Sikowitz took a breath.

"Everything because Jade was the protagonist of that story" He informed and their eyes wide opened as they stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about? That can't be true" Beck said. "She must've been a kid at the time"

"She was but this story is not how you saw it on the movie, it wasn't a group of friends who got killed…it was a family, Jade's family" Sikowitz said and they looked at each other shocked.

"You're kidding" Tori said emotionlessly.

"I wish I were" He responded. "All I know is that Jade was the only survivor, that man slaughtered her parents, her uncle and her brother…"

"Hold on, I just read the ending and it says the protagonist was the killer's cousin…and that she stayed with him in the house" Robbie said while looking at his phone.

"I don't know the details, I just know she was the only survivor and a few months ago we were told a movie about that massacre was being made, we couldn't expose her to it but I didn't remember it was this one" He confessed.

"Holy shit" Andre said shocked.

"So the girl…the girl who inherited the house and who was getting attacked in the coffin would be Jade?" Tori asked.

"I guess, I don't know…Now, I must go make sure I'm not fired yet…bye guys" Sikowitz said and left them standing there completely shocked.

"Oh my god" Andre said breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't believe this is happening…it feels like a dream, that movie is so bizarre…and weird and awful and now they say it's Jade's story?" Tori asked and Beck took a breath.

"I want to know more, I want to know it all and the only place where we can get answers is the Valentine's house" Beck said and they nodded. "Let's go" They all stopped in their houses to get changed because they would attend the dinner and then Beck drove everyone to Cat's house.

"Welcome guys, I'm glad you're joining us tonight" Mrs. Valentine said nicely as she greeted them at the door.

"Thanks" Tori responded; the house was big and it was very nicely decorated; the predominant colors were white and brown and there were lots of flowers everywhere. "Your house is beautiful"

"Thanks dear, take a seat at the table…We are about to serve the meal" Cat's mother, whose name was Anna, said and they all took a seat in the dining room.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked.

"She and Cat will be joining us shortly" Cat's father, Robert, said as he sat down as well. A few minutes later Cat's brothers appeared and behind them came Cat and Jade; they were both wearing nice short dresses and looking gorgeous.

"The family and friends are all finally here, I think we can begin the celebration" Anna said smiling and they all stood up to cheer with champagne but even though Jade was a lot more calm and in control, her friends' eyes couldn't move away from her.

The first twenty minutes of the meal went by calmly and the silence was only interrupted by the forks touching the plates because no one said anything. "Wow…what a quiet night, why are you all so serious?" Anna asked and Cat and Alex looked at each other because they hadn't told their parents about the incident.

"Nothing, we are just tired" Alex said and smiled but Anna didn't know what to believe so she looked at Jade, who was just staring at her plate and playing with the fork in the food.

"What about you, Jade?" She asked and Jade turned to her. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I…I'm tired too" Jade said but it was obvious she wasn't well, it seemed she was fighting really hard to keep herself from crying.

"Honey, are you okay? What's the matter?" Anna asked worriedly and Jade stared at her not knowing what to say as her eyes filled with tears.

"I...I don't feel well, I'm going to my room" Jade said and her voice broke in the last part of the sentence just as a couple of tears streamed down her face so she looked down. She stood up and rushed upstairs so everyone stared at her confused and sadly.

"What happened to her?" Robert asked concernedly.

"An incident at school…she saw it, the hideous movie" Alex explained and his parents looked at each other mortified.

"Oh god" Anna said and covered her face. "So that's why she's acting so weird…"

"Why did she see that? They know everything" Robert said madly.

"The teacher forced her to do it, when I got there she was tied to a chair and screaming in the coffin part…" Alex explained.

"Jesus" Robert said upset and shook his head. "Poor girl, that school is managed by idiots"

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Beck asked upset. "Please tell us, we don't understand anything"

"It's a very sensitive topic, we don't talk about it or mention it around Jade" Anna commented.

"Please, we need to know" Tori responded and they sighed as they debated whether to tell them or not.

"Tell them, they can't help her if they don't know her" Alex said and they nodded. "First tell us what you know about her past" He asked the gang.

"No much, we just know she doesn't get along with her father and our teacher just told us that her family was killed…we don't understand anything" Beck responded and they nodded.

"That horrid movie, Chainsaw, is based on the story of how Jade's family died…the family of the story is not the "Sawyer", it's the West" Anna started. "Don't believe all the bullshit of the movie but there was a house, an inheritance, a killer and many people who were slaughtered"

"Explain more please, I'm confused…we finished the movie before coming and in the end the protagonist, Heather, ended up living with the killer because they were cousins….Is the killer related to Jade?" Tori asked and Anna sighed.

"Not everything in the movie is accurate, they changed details and added lies to the story to make it interesting…" Robert commented. "Listen, Jade's grandmother lived in a mansion and she had a man living with her, he was younger and misunderstood but she accepted him and gave him love, money and support for his…habits and that gained her enemies"

"Habits?" Andre asked.

"He enjoyed dismembering bodies, at first he killed and cut up animals but then he started wishing for humans so Mrs. West got him dead bodies from the morgue…that kept him calm for a bit but one day he started killing other people, he murdered two maids and a gardener…and then he raped and killed the two fourteen year old daughters of their neighbors" Anna informed and their eyes wide opened. "That man was disturbing, a true monster but Jade's grandmother loved him…she adored him so she supported all the killings and that made the local people angry"

"She was killed" Robert informed. "The family of the two murdered girls broke into the home and killed her but the man hid, he hid very well and they didn't find him…"

"How does Jade fit into this story?" Robbie asked.

"Jade's father was that woman's son, she left him the mansion and the money…Mr. West took his wife, his children and his brother in law to the house but he had no idea about what his mother had been doing" Robert explained.

"Jade was only a child, she was seven and her brother was fifteen" Anna said sadly. "The characters in the movie are partly real…the man who tried to steal from the house would be Alan, Jade's brother, he wanted to buy cigarettes so he was looking for money when that monster caught him and killed him"

"Oh god" Tori said shocked.

"Jade was in the living room watching cartoons and drinking milk while it happened" Alex added.

"This is…surreal, is it really true?" Andre asked.

"Oh, yes…and the worst part is yet to come"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the second chapter and I'm happy you liked the first!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **Remember to try and give me longer comments than just a few words if you can haha it's not an order but I do like to see your thoughts, your guesses and everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, yes…and the worst part is yet to come" Alex commented and his parents nodded.

"The other man, the one who was cooking before getting killed was Jade's uncle…He was making dinner and he saw the entrance to that man's slaughter room, he went in there and got attacked" Anna said.

"Jade went to the kitchen to get more milk and that's when she realized she was alone" Robert said.

"Where were her parents?" Robbie asked.

"They were in the farmhouse having sex" Alex responded and the gang looked at each other. "Yes, the boyfriend and friend in the movie are really her parents in real life…The cheating storyline was bullshit too"

"Anyway, Jade saw the door open and went into the man's room…and she found it, the slaughter..." Anna said and closed her eyes disturbed. "Poor child, she saw that monster dismembering her brother while his uncle hanged from a stick in his back"

"Jesus" Beck said not believing what he was hearing.

"She screamed and the man hit her so dropped to the floor…he threatened to kill her with the chainsaw so her uncle, who was still alive, tried to hit him to distract him and the man used a chainsaw to cut him by half…That was in the movie too" Anna explained. "Jade saw it all but then she ran away, she ran and hid inside her grandmother's coffin…with the corpse in it"

"How could she fit in it?" Tori asked.

"She was tiny and the coffin was pretty big…she could manage to get in and she was so afraid that she didn't mind the corpse" Robert responded and they shook their heads mortified.

"So the part where he tries to kill her with the chainsaw in the coffin is real?" Andre asked and they nodded.

"That's why she got so scared today during that scene, she relived it" Cat commented.

"Oh my god, poor Jade" Tori said mortified.

"Her parents saw what was happening and took the car, they ran him over, got Jade out of the coffin and tried to escape but he broke the wheels with the chainsaw and they crashed…that's an accurate part of the film too" Anna commented. "Jade's mother protected her from the crash and then pushed her out of the car, she stood there and saw the man killing his father through the window and then dragging her mom out of the van only to slaughter her with an ax"

"Oh god" Tori said and covered her mouth. "How did she escape?"

"She was panicking but then she ran, she ran as fast as she could and hid in the forest…she climbed up a tree and stayed there all night by herself, freezing and praying not to be found" Anna commented.

"And then what happened?" Robbie asked.

"Then I climbed down the tree because I thought he wasn't around" Jade suddenly said and they all turned to her, she was standing by the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Jade, I…Honey, you don't have to talk about this" Anna said but she ignored her and continued.

"I walked through the forest hoping not to be found, every single noise made me feel fear and the need to cry but I kept walking back to the road…and I started asking for help but many cars ignored me" Jade said and took a breath. "Only one stopped, a man looked at me and asked me what was happening…I told him the story and he chuckled, the fucking bastard chuckled and said 'West, uh? The whore of your grandmother and all her descendants deserve whatever's coming your way, don't go too far…He must be excited to rape and cut you into pieces too' and he left me there" she said angrily.

"Fucking son of a bitch, how could he? You were a child" Tori said upset and shook her head.

"I was waiting for more cars and then I saw that monster standing a few meters away, he had his chainsaw and he laughed as he looked at me…I felt panic and I ran, I ran and screamed for help and he was walking behind me thinking he'd get me soon, then one van stopped and he started running because he didn't want me to leave but I got in the back of the van and they took off…He threw the chainsaw at me but he failed and that's how I survived" She finished and looked down.

"Jade, I…" Beck started but he didn't even know what to say.

"You never imagined it? I hoped you wouldn't…and I know, it sounds crazy…I still feel it's all a product of my imagination" Jade commented and sighed. "But it's not, it's too real…so real that my family died and I ended up in foster care" She said and they looked at each other. "Back in those days, I would wake up screaming every night thinking it had been a nightmare, it really felt like one and I would look for my mom, I wanted her to hug me…but then I realized it hadn't been a dream, it was a reality...she was gone, my whole family was gone and I was alone in the world" she said sadly as a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You didn't have any other relatives? And what happened to him and the house?" Andre asked.

"He was never found and I clearly didn't decide to live with him like the stupid movie shows it, I guess he is still around there…I don't know but I hope he's dead" Jade said sincerely and sat down again.

"Jade, sweetie, it's been a rough day…You don't need this now" Anna insisted.

"They want to know the truth and I think it's time…" Jade responded and Anna sighed.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm tired of lying…I'm tired of getting asked questions and not knowing exactly what to respond, having to change the subject or run away" Jade said sincerely and Beck and Tori looked at each other sadly. "I want to be free"

"Go ahead, darling" Robert said and she nodded.

"Well, now that you know my parents were killed and I was part of that story, I can tell you I'm a foster kid…I've been with many families ever since it happened" Jade commented.

"Many?" Tori asked and she nodded.

"At first I was really traumatized so I wouldn't speak and the parents thought I had gone mad after the killings, the first three families returned me for that…all within a year" Jade informed. "Then I spent another year in orphanage and I finally started opening up, I wanted people to like me…and when I was nine, a family adopted me but they did it for the money, they had many children and didn't take care of any of us"

"And didn't you report it?" Tori asked.

"I was scared of everything, I didn't want to go back because I knew they would think I was the problem again" Jade responded. "I stayed with them for a few months, I was the oldest one and they made me take care of the other kids…but it got worse, they started drinking more and more and got violent with us, they beat me and the other kids and one time the mother broke my wrist"

"Oh my god" Andre said and she nodded.

"Child services took me back and I spent some more time in the orphanage seeing all the other kids leave, most families didn't want me because they knew about my past…they thought I was damaged" Jade commented and sighed. "When I was eleven, another family adopted me…and at first everything was perfect, I felt I finally had a home because they were nice but things changed after a couple of weeks…The father, he…he started treating me differently and said weird things to me…"

"Things like what?" Beck asked.

"Things like I was really pretty, that I was becoming a woman, that I had to be nice to daddy and do what he said…and stuff like that" Jade said embarrassedly and they looked at each other sadly. "Then he started making me sit on his lap, he started touching my legs…and I was uncomfortable but I was afraid to say anything that could upset him, I didn't want to lose another family"

"Oh baby" Anna whispered.

"Then one night he came into my room and when I woke up he was sitting on the bed, stroking me and…pleasing himself, you know…" Jade said ashamedly. "I was confused and scared but he didn't leave, he took his pants off and got on top of me, he tried to undress me too and said 'be good to daddy, daddy loves you' but I knew it was wrong so I screamed and broke a lamp in his head"

"Jesus…that bastard" Andre said madly and Jade nodded.

"The woman came into the room and saw what was happening but she didn't believe me, she said I was lying and sent me back to child services" Jade said. "I went back yet again and the older I got, the more difficult it was for me to be adopted…No one wanted a teenager and I stayed in the orphanage for another year but that time was horrible because one of the guards harassed me too"

"And didn't you tell someone?" Tori asked and Jade nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I did, I did but no one did anything…They didn't take me seriously so I had to put up with that man" Jade said. "I spent every minute of that year afraid of getting raped for real this time, it came too close too many times"

"Really?" Tori asked sadly and she nodded.

"Yes, he told me gross things every day, sometimes he slapped my butt or stroked my hair…some other times he hugged me and tried to kiss me or licked my face but the worst times were when he came into my room at night or into the bathrooms when I was in the shower…I was so afraid of him and he enjoyed scaring me" Jade informed and closed her eyes remembering. "There was this one time when I really thought he would rape me…and that's what he wanted, he got on top of me and covered my mouth but a nurse came into the room when he was taking my clothes off and they finally believed me"

"Oh my god, thank goodness" Tori said worriedly and she nodded.

"I was taken to the psychologist for help and that's how I met this family" Jade commented and smiled at Anna so she held her hand sweetly. "Anna was my therapist, I met Cat because of her and she is also the reason why I got adopted"

"How is that?" Beck asked curiously.

"I am friends with Evelyn, Jade's current foster mother" Anna commented.

"Evelyn wanted to have a kid and Anna told her about me, she and her husband aka my dad agreed and they took me in and I finally had a home or two homes…because Anna and everyone here have always welcomed me" Jade said sincerely and smiled at them.

"You know we love you, you're partly a Valentine…We couldn't formally adopt you because unfortunately Anna was your therapist and it wasn't allowed but we love you, you know that" Robert said and Jade smiled gratefully.

"So your current parents adopted you when you were twelve?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"They were the best ones by far, my dad isn't the most loving and he doesn't like my career choices but he's been good overall, amazing compared to my other dads and my mom, well…she's great, she's always supported me" Jade commented. "They're divorced now and I live with my dad because of school but I still talk to her and she always says she loves me"

"She does" Anna affirmed.

"So that's the story, that's my story" Jade said.

"It's incredible, Jade, I still can't believe it" Tori said sincerely. "You're so strong"

"Thanks" Jade responded.

"I'm so sorry for today, Jade, I should have stopped them" Beck said feeling even worse.

"Yes, you should have" She responded. "But it happened and you can't change it"

"I'm sorry" He said again and she sighed.

"It's okay, I'm okay now" Jade affirmed. "But it's late and I just want to sleep, I want to sleep and forget…Good night" she said as she stood up and went upstairs.

"She is right, it's been a rough day for her and the dinner is over…" Anna said and stood up as well. "Now you know the truth about her but please promise me you won't change your behavior towards her or try to analyze her with the information you now possess" She demanded. "Jade is very strong but she is also sensitive and her life hasn't been easy but she won't appreciate any of you pitying her and trying to make up for her past…"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I mean that you shouldn't change your attitude towards her, act as always…Treat her like you did before you learnt the truth" Anna explained. "If you do that, she'll be okay and she'll treat you the same way… but if you don't, if you change even slightly and she feels it, prepare to be rejected"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! The last chapter got almost half less than the first one, pretty please do it! I love seeing your comments!**

 **From next chapter on, the story will focus on the present...there's A LOT coming ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Next day the gang arrived at school and saw Jade and Cat in the classroom as always but they didn't know what to do, they didn't know how to act in front of Jade anymore. "Hey" Beck said nicely and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" She responded and they all sat down but they didn't know what to say and the silence went on for several minutes so Jade sighed annoyed. "Oh god, I knew it was a bad idea"

"What?" Tori asked.

"Telling you about my past, now you…You pity me" Jade said coldly and they stared at her nervously.

"You're paranoid, we don't pity you" Beck affirmed.

"We are still processing the news, Jade but things haven't changed" Andre added and she looked at them emotionlessly.

"I don't believe you" She responded.

"Do it because it's the truth" Tori said and smiled. "We just know you better now, we understand you a lot more than we did before"

"Understand me? What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked coldly.

"Umm…" Tori started nervously. "You know, understand your personality" She said and Jade smiled sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Oh I see…" She said and sighed. "If you're going to treat me with tact from now on, try to excuse everything I do because of what happened and try to analyze me like a lab rat and think 'oh poor Jade, she is a bitch because she suffered', I don't want you around…I am what I am because it's how it's supposed to be, it is what it is" Jade affirmed angrily. "I don't need your pity and concern, it's too late to be worried about me…I am fine now"

The gang just stared at her and then at each other not knowing what to say but then Sikowitz arrived. "Hey guys" He said to everyone and then saw the gang standing on the side so he approached them. "Jade, I…I wanted to apologize for yesterday" He said sincerely and she stepped towards him. "I'm sorry" He added.

"What you did was a huge mistake and if you ever dare tie me up again, it'll be the last thing you'll do in your life" Jade affirmed coldly as she stared at him and then smiled cynically before taking a seat. Sikowitz simply gulped in fear and the gang looked at each other creeped out but sat down as well.

When the class was over Jade simply stood up and left so her friends followed her. "Jade, wait!" Beck exclaimed and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"You don't have to be so defensive, we won't change with you" He affirmed.

"Are you sure? Are you completely sure? Because if I notice it, it'll be worse so decide now" She said.

"We are sure" Tori said. "We want things to be like always"

"Please just forget this even happened, we will" Beck affirmed and Jade sighed.

"Fine" She said and they smiled.

"Yay!" Cat said happily and Beck grabbed Jade's hand. "Let's go get lunch!" They all went to the cafeteria and tried to forget what had happened, they talked about movies and other things and everything went back to normality after a few days. Jade still felt awkward but she knew her friends had kept their word and remained the same towards her so she was playing along with it.

One day the gang were hanging out at Tori's house when Jade's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello" She casually said.

"Is this Jade West?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked back.

"My name is Carlos Woods, I'm your late grandmother's lawyer" He said and Jade's eyes wide opened so her friends turned to her.

"What do you want? Who gave you my number?" Jade asked.

"I want to inform you that your family's murderer, Richard Hass, has been captured and I've kept track of you all this time, waiting for you to become of age and for that monster to be caught" The man commented.

"What do you want? I don't care if you captured that man, he's been dead to me for ten years" Jade responded.

"I understand your reaction, my only intention is to let you know you can now reclaim what's yours, with your father dead, everything that belonged to your grandmother is now yours!" The man informed. "There's no danger anymore, that man will be sentenced to death and you'll be able to live off your grandmother's fortune and maybe even live in the house…or sell it"

"I…I don't know, I don't want to go back" Jade said so the gang looked at each other confused.

"Please consider it, your family would have liked you to have what's yours instead of depending on other people…strangers! You don't need any of that, you are a very rich woman" Richard commented and Jade thought about it. "You are eighteen now, if your current parents decide to leave you then you're on your own…Please accept this, I was your grandmother's friend and I know she wouldn't like you to suffer any needs"

"Ummm…" Jade said as she thought about it. "I'll call you back" she said and hung up.

"Who was it? What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"It was a lawyer…My family's lawyer" Jade responded and sighed. "That man was captured and he says I should go back to reclaim my inheritance"

"Inheritance? Do you mean the house?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"That and money, apparently a lot of money" Jade responded. "What do I do?" she asked and they looked at each other not knowing what to respond.

"I think you should take it" Andre said. "You don't have to live in the house but you can take the money and make your life easier"

"I agree" Tori added and she nodded. "Will you do it?"

"Yes, you're right…it's my money after all" Jade said and called the lawyer back. "Hey, it's Jade…I'll take it"

"Oh wonderful news! I'll need you to come to Texas and sign some papers, we'll change everything to your name and then you'll be able to do what you wish with the inheritance" Richard said.

The gang decided to go with Jade and they flew to Texas the following week; they rented a car and went to the mansion, which was huge. Jade looked at the fence, the trees and the house in the distance and she felt her blood going cold because it brought her terrible memories.

"Wow this place is sick" Tori said as they got out of the van outside the mansion.

"It's incredible, what a place to live in" Andre added excitedly and Jade folded her arms because she felt weird to be back.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked her and she nodded but he put his arms around her anyway and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Jade! I'm so happy you did come…I was afraid you'd change your mind" Richard said and chuckled. "Anyway, here…take the keys, it's a big house so there are many keys but you'll get used to it"

"I won't stay, I just came to sign what you said" Jade responded.

"Oh yes but that will take a few days, it's a process so you'll need them" He said and she looked at her friends confused.

"What? No, I thought it'd be fast…You said…" Jade started.

"I said fast and it'll be but that's not a day, Jade, the bureaucracy takes time…at least three days, maybe a week but after that, you won't have to see me again" The man said and laughed but she wasn't even paying attention to him, she didn't want to be there.

"I don't want to stay here" Jade informed.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid there's no other option, this is a small town…There are no hotels in the area" Richard said. "Don't worry, it's all cleaned up and I also did some grocery shopping for you because I knew you'd come…You don't have to worry about anything, just make yourself at home"

"It's fine, Jade, we can stay…We'll be together" Tori said nicely.

"Go on, show yourselves in…I would stay but I gotta get the process moving" Richard said and gave Jade the keys. "Enjoy!" He said and left them there.

"Come on, let's go see" Beck said nicely and grabbed her hand. They opened the door and Andre drove the van into the house while the rest of them walked and admired the view.

When they walked into the house, their jaws dropped and Jade sighed because everything was just the way she remembered. "This is beautiful" Tori said amazed. "The house of the movie falls short"

"I know" Andre added and they smiled.

"What are you gonna do with this house?" Robbie asked Jade.

"I don't know" She responded. "It's too big, I never finished seeing it all and it's too much for me…besides, it's in Texas"

"But you could come on vacation and invite us" Tori said and they laughed.

"He is not around anymore, right?" Cat asked nervously.

"The lawyer said he'd die soon, he is in prison" Jade responded.

"Yes, don't worry Cat…That monster is locked up and he can't hurt Jade or any of us now" Beck added and Cat nodded.

"Beck is right, he can't hurt us" Jade said and smiled at her. "We are safe…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I am almost done writing the story and you're in for a long and wild ride, which I hope you'll enjoy! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"We are safe…" Jade said and they nodded. "Anyway, why don't you go cook something? I…I'll go around the house"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Beck asked and she shook her head.

"No, no…I, I'll go see my parents" Jade responded and they stared at her confused.

"Your parents?" Tori asked and she nodded.

"They were buried here…next to my grandma and all the other West family members so I have never visited them" Jade explained and they looked at her sadly. "I'll be back soon…"

"Okay" Beck said and she left the house.

"This place is amazing, I hope she doesn't sell it" Tori commented.

"Her family was murdered here, Tori, if she wants to sell it so be it" Beck responded coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…I just think it's a really nice property" She said embarrassedly.

"We'll see what she decides, now let's go cook something" Beck said and they all went to the kitchen. They saw that the lawyer had actually bought a lot of things and smiled because they were starving.

"What about pasta?" Andre asked.

"Sounds great" Tori responded and they started cooking it but Cat was just staring at the wall. "Cat, what's the matter?"

"That…that's the door" She informed and they looked at each other.

"Here?" Beck said and walked towards it, he started touching different spots until he found the way to open it.

"Oh my god, so that was true too" Tori said creeped out. "What do we do?"

"Do you want to go see?" Andre asked.

"No" Cat responded.

"Just to make sure we are all alone, one never knows" Andre said and they all thought about it.

"Alright, let's go but everyone take a knife just in case and be careful with it" Beck said and they all started walking down the dark stairs with the flashlight of their phones. When they got to the floor, Beck found the switch and turned the lights on so they could see clearly.

"Now what?" Tori asked and they looked around, it was a really tiny hall but in the end of it, there was another door and it was bigger. They walked towards it and Beck used one of the keys to open it, behind that door there was another hall and it had some doors on the way; they opened the first one and saw a bed, a TV, a radio, a computer and some other things, the next door was a bathroom and the last door showed them a huge room with tons of knifes, axes, chainsaws, chains and other weapons of different sizes, there was a metallic bed with a lamp pointing at it, ties and medical instruments and there was also a table with many jars which contained eyes, fingers, ears and other parts of human bodies so Andre covered his mouth trying not to throw up.

"Oh god, this is sick…this is like slaughter room" Tori said scared.

"Looks like he was into taxidermy" Robbie commented when he saw a stuffed dog and cat on the floor.

"And looks like he didn't do it only on animals" Andre said as he pointed the flashlight up to the wall and they turned to it only to see four stuffed human heads and Cat covered her mouth as she started crying.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked.

"Those…those are them! Jade's family" Cat said between sobs and they looked at each other appalled.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked and Cat nodded.

"I saw them in pictures many times"

"He hanged them up like trophies, just like people hang up the heads of the deer or bears they killed…fucking bastard" Beck said angrily and looked down because Jade's mother looked a lot like her so he didn't like to stare at her head.

"Wait, look at that…he left a spot" Andre said as he walked closer to the wall and they followed them. The heads were placed on wood base which hanged from the wall but one of the wood bases was empty; they got closer and realized each wood piece had something written, a capital letter followed by the word "West" so they quickly realized it was the initial of each head and the empty spot had the legend 'J. West'.

"Oh god…He left it for her, he wanted to have Jade's head here too" Tori said shocked and Beck shook his head disturbed by the image in his head.

"Fucking son of a bitch, fucking animal" Beck said angrily and stepped back. "He didn't get it, Jade is alive and well and he will never have her hanged there"

"There's no one here, let's go…"Andre said.

"Yes and don't tell Jade anything about this…she doesn't need to see it" Beck affirmed. "As far as we know, her family is buried and she is seeing them right now…This didn't happen, let's go"

Meanwhile Jade was just walking around the gardens and remembering everything, she remembered herself running and hiding in one of the graves she was about to visit and then how her family had died and she felt overwhelmed by colliding emotions. She arrived to the graveyard and saw her grandmother's stone first, then there were her parents, her brother, her uncle and all the other family members.

"Hey…" Jade said and smiled at the graves, she got on her knees and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't come before" she commented and actually waited for a couple of seconds hopelessly expecting an answer, which never came so she sighed and looked down. "I came back but I'll leave soon…I just wanted to say I love you guys, I always will...and I miss you, I miss you a lot" she said with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "But don't worry, don't worry about me because I'm fine...My new family is nice, I also have the Valentines...They are like another family to me and my friends too, I do what I love, I have a great boyfriend and life...life is good, you don't have to worry about me" she said and smiled as she stroked her mother's gravestone. "Look, I picked these up just for you" Jade said and smiled sweetly as she showed them a few white roses she'd cut from the garden. "I hope you like them" she said and put a rose on each grave.

Jade stood up and stared at the graves with a few tears streaming down her face, seeing the gravestones of all her family members made her feel an overwhelming sadness, she felt so empty, so alone in the world and so lonely that she only wanted to break out crying. "I'm sorry..." Jade whispered and wiped the tears off her face. "I can't stay here, if I do I'm going to end up killing myself...I'll be the one who puts me in the last grave here and I know that's not what you would have wanted, not now" she said and sighed but then she heard a noise so she got nervous. She wanted to know more so she walked outside the graveyard and tried to see where the noise was coming from. She moved to the side and a man suddenly came out of the trees.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in this place?" The man asked and she didn't like his tone so she got upset.

"That's none of your god damn business, get out" She responded.

"No, who the fuck are you?" He asked again and then another man joined them, he came from behind and Jade saw that there was a fence a few meters back and in the distance, there was another house so she assumed they were coming from there.

"What do we have here? An intruder or a thief?" The other man asked and she stared at him angrily.

"The only intruders I see are you two" Jade responded. "My name is Jade West, this is my house!" She informed and they looked at each other surprised.

"A West? There's another member of that fucking family left?" The first man asked.

"I thought everyone was dead" The other man commented.

"Well, as you can see you were wrong, I am alive and I'm here to reclaim my property so get the hell out of it" Jade ordered angrily and the men nodded upset as they stared at her but their rage expressions slowly turned into a malicious smirk.

"A West…Well, looks like we'll get to say an eye for an eye in the end" One of the men said and smiled as he stared at her from top to bottom and walked towards her so she walked back nervously.

"Stay away from me" Jade said trying to seem strong but they kept going so she tried to run.

"Wait, wait baby, you can't run now…not anymore, if that bastard couldn't get ya, we will" The man said as he held Jade's head from her hair and the other kept her body restrained.

"Let go of me" Jade demanded but they laughed.

"No, no…how about we fuck you and kill you on your grandmother's grave? I'm sure she would enjoy it, if she supported that pig after he raped and murdered my girls, I bet she won't mind us doing the same to you" The man said angrily and she stared at him terrified.

"Please don't hurt me" She begged.

"You should've stayed hidden" The other one said and licked her neck so she closed her eyes disgusted; that brought her memories from the harassment of her childhood.

"When we are done fucking you, we'll kill you so you can join your fucking family in hell and now that the bastard is in prison, all this will be ours too" The man affirmed and they both laughed.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP! PLEASE LET ME GO, HEEEEEELP!" Jade screamed as loudly as she could and one of the men punched her face so she dropped to the floor and tried to crawl away. They simply laughed and dragged her into the graveyard from her legs, she tried to stick her fingers in the grass to resist it but it was useless.

"If you excuse us, Mrs. West" One of the men said and threw Jade onto her grandmother's grave.

"Please, please don't hurt me" She said scared as she dragged herself back terrified and they took their belts off with vicious smiles on their faces.

"Come here, bitch" The younger man, who looked about twenty five, said and she tried to move away but he grabbed her hair to stop her, he put the belt around her neck and tightened it so she started gasping for air and they laughed.

"You like that? You like it?" The older man asked and kicked her stomach as he unbuttoned his pants. Jade was aching and panicking but she kept trying to escape several times only to be dragged back onto her grandmother's grave. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, those men had complete control over her and she was certain that returning to that house had been the worst mistake of her life; she'd survived the killer in her childhood only to be raped and murdered in the same spot years later.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun! ;)**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang had just returned to the kitchen and they were extremely overwhelmed by what they had seen so they were just cooking in silence. "I'm going to prepare the table" Tori said.

"I'll help you" Cat said and both girls walked to the dining room while Beck cooked the pasta.

"That place was so sinister" Tori said.

"I wanna leave" Cat commented. "I don't want to be in this house, there must be ghosts"

"We'll have to stay with Jade, Cat, she is our friend and I don't think there are any ghosts" Tori said nicely and smiled. "It'll be fine, she's going to be fi-" she continued but stopped when she looked at the window behind Cat. She could see the garden and the graveyard in the distance but she could distinguish three people in it, she walked closer to the window and saw the two men standing up as Jade laid down on the ground, then how she tried to run away and how one of the men grabbed her head from her hair to pull her back and put her on her knees as he held her face and shook her violently so Tori's eyes wide opened.

"GUYS!" Tori screamed and ran into the kitchen. "Guys, Jade…Jade is getting attacked!" she informed scared.

"What?" Andre asked confused.

"She...she is with two men and they're beating her" Tori responded and Beck immediately ran out of the house followed by everyone else. They saw the two men and Jade in the graveyard so they ran faster.

The closer they got the more clearly they heard Jade's screams and when she tried to drag herself away from them, the younger one punched her face and the older one kicked her stomach so Beck felt his blood boiling in rage. "Son of a bitch" He whispered.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE GET OFF ME" Jade screamed desperately and tried to cover her chest as the man broke her shirt.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Beck screamed madly and both men looked up to see the gang coming but before they could do anything, Beck and Andre started punching them.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed as she and Cat helped Jade to stand up. She was a mess after that, her hair was all messy, she had marks on her face, the mascara running down her cheeks with the tears, blood streaming down her lip and nose, the belt around her neck and her ragged shirt.

"Oh my god, oh god…" Jade said terrified and then looked at the men fighting.

"Who the fuck are you?" The old man asked as Andre punched him and then hit him back. Beck and the younger one were also fighting and Beck just could think about killing him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking pig" Beck said as he kicked the man but then the older one got him away. Beck and Andre were fighting the two men but they fought back and the rest of them didn't know what to do, Robbie was afraid to join the fight and so were the girls but then Cat showed them a gun.

"Oh my god, where did you get that?" Tori asked.

"It was in the dining room" Cat said and Jade took it from her.

"Hey, you!" Jade shouted and the four men turned to her only to see her aiming the gun at them. "Get the fuck away from us or I'll kill you, I have every right because you just assaulted me in my own property" she said angrily and the two men looked at each other upset. Beck and Andre walked back towards their friends and Jade pulled down the lock of the gun so the men put their hands up.

"Easy, relax…" The old man said but she only chuckled and shot the young one in the arm.

"AH!" He screamed in pain. "Fucking bitch"

"Get the hell out and never come back or the next bullet will be in your head" She threatened seriously. "GO! You have ten seconds before I regret it" she said and they started running.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Beck asked worriedly when the men were done and she nodded as she put it down. "Come here" He said and hugged her, she wanted to cry but she simply took a deep breath and hugged him back.

They went back into the house and simply sat down around the kitchen island. "Oh my god, I thought they would rape and kill me right there" Jade said sincerely and sighed.

"Thank god we arrived in time but look at you, look what those beasts did" Tori said upset and Jade looked down.

"I'll clean you up" Beck said and started cleaning her face with a humid towel.

"Who are they?" Andre asked.

"The neighbors, I think…they talked about getting revenge on my family, ah!" Jade said in pain as Beck cleaned her nose.

"Sorry" He said.

"I think it was the same man who left me on the road ten years ago" Jade commented.

"Jesus…" Robbie said and shook his head.

"He said he'd kill me on my grandmother's grave and then he'd take over this place" Jade commented. "They are insane, they hate me just because I'm a West"

"This place is full of savages" Tori commented

"They want this house" Jade responded.

"But it's yours" Cat said.

"They can have it, I just don't want them to hurt Jade…her safety comes first" Beck affirmed. "We should go" He said but she remained silent for a few seconds.

"No, they won't win" Jade said coldly. "I'll get my inheritance and sell this place but they won't just kick me out of my property, I won't allow them to"

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Tori asked and she nodded.

"If they dare come back, I'll be ready…and I'll kill them" Jade affirmed.

"You're not a killer" Beck said.

"There's a first time for everything" She responded. "And if they think I'm just going to let them hurt me and take what's mine, they're wrong! I am capable of defending myself"

"Looks like the killer wasn't the big problem around here" Robbie said.

"Is this really happening? It feels and sounds so unrealistic when you talk about it...just like that stupid movie" Tori commented mortified and Jade chuckled sadly.

"My whole life is a bad joke so yes, this is real" Jade said and took a breath. "Let's just eat and wait for the lawyer to call, I want to get this over with"

They all had dinner, took a shower and went to bed; they were all nervous and afraid of being in that house so they didn't want to be alone. Cat and Tori took a room, Andre and Robbie took another and Beck and Jade took another, all consecutive doors just so they'd be close and they all kept a weapon next to them in case something happened.

Next morning they woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast together and played a movie on the big screen on the wall. "Disney, really Cat?" Jade asked annoyed.

"It's a nice movie!" Cat exclaimed and they all chuckled.

"Breakfast's ready" Beck informed and put the plate with the pancakes on the table.

"Looks so good, I'm starving" Tori said and smiled while they all took their pancakes.

"Do we have syrup?" Cat asked.

"Hold on" Jade said and started looking for it but she was right next to the secret door so they were staring at each other nervously, they didn't want her to open it.

"It's fine, I don't need it" Cat commented nervously. "Come back here"

"Jade, we have other things here" Tori added.

"Stop looking for it, look back at us" Cat insisted and Jade turned back to them with the syrup in her hands.

"Found it" She said emotionlessly and saw their scared faces so she got confused. "What are you hiding? What is it that you don't want me to see?" Jade asked.

"Us?" Beck asked. "You're paranoid"

"No, I'm not…" Jade responded and looked at them suspiciously waiting for an answer. They kept staring at her but Robbie constantly moved his eyes to the side behind her so she smiled and turned around because she had her answer.

"Jade, your pancakes are gonna get cold" Tori said but Jade simply opened the door on the wall and they closed their eyes in frustration. She turned around and saw their mortified faces so she chuckled.

"You didn't want me to see this? Did you forget I've been inside?" Jade questioned.

"We didn't want it to upset you" Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to treat me like a kid, you all need to realize I am not eight anymore and I knew this was here, I just didn't care about opening it…there's nothing for me to see down there" Jade informed. "I don't even think there's anything in there, that man probably lived up here before they caught him"

"Yes, yes you're totally right…There's nothing to see down there" Andre affirmed, they nodded and she stared at them suspiciously again.

"You went down there, didn't you?" Jade asked and they looked at each other so she laughed. "Oh god, you are terrible at hiding secrets"

"We were curious but you are right, it's empty…there are only empty rooms" Beck informed.

"Empty? They must have cleaned it up then" Jade said. "I remember there was a bedroom, a bathroom and…" she commented as she walked towards them and put the syrup on the table. "Another room where he killed his victims, is all that gone?"

"We just saw empty rooms but one was indeed a bathroom" Beck commented and she nodded. "Nothing relevant, they must've cleaned it up before we came"

"I guess so" Jade said and sat down.

"You won't go down there, right?" He asked.

"I don't need to see those rooms again" She simply responded and he exhaled relieved. "I just want to sell this house and leave"

"Yes, that's the best" Beck added.

"Why do I feel you are hiding something from me?" Jade asked them.

"No, we are not" Tori responded. "We are just a little freaked out after everything that has happened, you know?"

"Yeah..." Jade said not really believing them but she wasn't in the mood to keep interrogating them, she just wanted time to go by fast because she couldn't feel at peace being in that house; the memory of her family and the vengance of the neighbors against the West made her live in constant anxiety, she didn't feel safe and she wasn't.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori and Cat went to the garden to cut some flowers for the house while Robbie and Andre played chess in the study. Jade was in her room just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a photograph and Beck was standing outside just looking at her.

"Hey" He said and she turned to him so he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Hi" Jade said and looked back at the photo.

"Can I see?" He asked as he sat down next to her and she handed him the photograph. It was a picture of a very young Jade accompanied by her parents and her brother; the parents were seated, the older boy was standing behind them and holding Jade with her head almost upside down between their parents' as her mother held her little hand and they were all smiling happily.

"That was the last family photo we took before coming" Jade commented.

"It's beautiful" He responded. "You were a very cute child"

"Thanks…" Jade simply said and sighed. "I'm sorry"

"What for?" Beck asked confused.

"For being so…emotional and distant with you" Jade said and looked at him. "This has been really hard"

"I know, you don't need to apologize" He said and held her hand. "But your family isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"You know what I mean, Jade…You were assaulted yesterday and you haven't given it much importance" Beck commented.

"I…I think it doesn't have it" She responded. "I'm fine"

"Are you? Really?" Beck asked clearly not believing her and she looked down. "It's okay, you can talk to me…I'm here for you, you know that right?" he asked as he held her face sweetly and made her look at him. "I'll always be here for you and I won't let anyone hurt you" He affirmed and she nodded with a few tears streaming down her face so he hugged her.

"Just hug me, that's all I need" Jade said as more tears ran down her cheeks and he held her tighter. "Tell me that you love me" she demanded and he smiled.

"I love you" He said on her ear and kissed her head while they hugged. "I always will…"

The lawyer came to the house a few hours later and they greeted him in the living room. "Miss West, what happened to you?" He asked concernedly after seeing the bruises.

"The neighbors attacked me" She simply responded. "You forgot to mention that small detail, you know? That my neighbors are psychos who hate my family"

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd do this" Carlos responded sincerely. "That family is full of criminals and the law here isn't really effective, it's a small town…Just stay away from them"

"I want you to sell this place as soon as possible, I want to leave" Jade informed.

"The money in all the accounts has been put under your name, that's about half of your inheritance" Carlos informed.

"And how much is that?" Jade asked curiously.

"It's…a lot, I can assure you that you won't need to worry about money ever again" He affirmed. "The other half of your inheritance is properties: this house, an apartment in New York City, a house in Malibu, a productive and currently working ranch in Mexico, a house in London and an apartment in Paris…The cars and vans that are in the garage are yours too" He finished and everyone's mouths were dropped by that point.

"Holy shit" Andre said.

"Jade, you're a millionaire" Robbie added and she took a breath processing the news.

"I mean, I remembered my family had money but not to this extent…" She confessed. "What did they do for a living?"

"The family's fortune has been passed down generations, Jade and every new generation has just made it bigger with other companies and businesses" He explained. "Your grandmother invested a lot of money in different companies and she also got revenues from the ranch in Mexico…Your family owns a company of cheeses, milk and meat there, that's how she continued to grow the fortune and now it's yours"

"How did I not know about this? Why didn't you tell me before? I could have lived on my own since I was a kid" Jade commented upset.

"You couldn't access it until you were of age and if it had been public information, many families would've wanted you just to get their hands on the money…They could've done disgraces with your assets" Carlos explained. "Your family's fortune has been kept a secret for decades, people around here know the West were a rich family but not how rich, they think you only have the house and some money but it's a lot more than that and now it's your duty to preserve it"

"Your life is solved, Jade!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"I know…crazy, right?" She said and sighed. "Well, what do I do now?"

"Wait, that's all you gotta do!" Carlos responded. "The money is now available for you but the properties require more paperwork, I'll need you to stick around for a few days because you have to sign a lot of papers"

"Fine but please make it quick, I don't like to be here" Jade said and he nodded.

"I'll do my best" Carlos said and left; Beck walked him to the door and then came back to see Jade and his friends just quietly staring at each other.

"Jade!" Cat suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "You're rich!"

"I…I know" Jade said still shocked and stood up as she took a breath. "I guess coming was worth it after all" she added and chuckled so they laughed a little. "I still need time to digest it, it feels like a dream"

"Yes, it does" Beck said.

"I have a feeling someone is going to propose real soon" Andre commented and laughed but no one else did so he awkwardly stopped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck asked coldly. "Jade's inheritance hasn't changed my feelings for her in anyway and if I proposed, it would be for her, not for her money" He affirmed and Jade smiled a little.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke…" Andre responded and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Robbie suggested to ease the tension.

"Good idea!" Tori exclaimed and they went to the TV room; they saw a movie and when it was over, they decided to tour the house because it was huge and they hadn't seen all of it. They visited the eight bedrooms of the house, the playroom, the study, the dining room, the garage and all the other rooms they had already been to.

"Well, looks like we covered it all" Tori commented as they threw themselves on the sofas.

"This place is big" Robbie added.

"We didn't even go to the basement" Jade commented.

"We don't need to" Beck affirmed. "Besides, I'm tired"

"Yes, so are we" Tori said and they all nodded. "Anyway, what are you gonna do with all your money?"

"I have no idea, I guess I'll have to learn how to manage it…we'll see" Jade responded and then the doorbell rang so everyone turned to the door confused. At first they didn't know what to do because they were afraid it would turn out to be the neighbors but Jade decided to face them so she stood up, grabbed the gun and everyone followed her.

"Wait, I'll go first" Beck whispered and stood in front of her. "Who's there?" He asked before opening.

"It's officer Lopez, I was sent here by Mr. Carlos Woods for protection" A man said and Jade opened the door. "Hi, I'm sorry to have entered your property like this but I screamed for hours and no one came out so I had to let myself in"

"It's fine, so you're here to prevent those assholes from entering?" She questioned and he nodded.

"The Murray family, yes...I'll be out here all night and my partner will come tomorrow, don't worry, you'll be safe until you leave" The cop affirmed and they exhaled relieved.

"Thanks, good night…"

The gang had dinner and went to bed a lot more relaxed than the previous night but they still slept with a partner. Next morning Jade was the first one to wake up because she'd had a nightmare, she opened her eyes and abruptly sat up on the bed, Beck was hugging her so he felt her and woke up as well.

"Hey…" Beck said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I had a bad dream…" Jade said and stood up.

"Come back" Beck said and pulled her back into the bed, she landed on top of him so he hugged her and she smiled at him. He kissed her and what started as a sweet peck turned into a hot make out session, Beck put Jade to the mattress and got on top of her as he stroked her back and made his way down to her hips. "Wait…I'm sorry" he suddenly said and stopped.

"What?" Jade asked confused. "Sorry for what?"

"Are you sure about this? You don't feel…uncomfortable? I don't want to push you" Beck said and she smiled but then kissed him and pulled him close to her again so he got his answer.

Beck kept stroking her back and put her legs around him while they kissed, he started pulling her shirt up and she pushed him down to get on top again. Beck smiled and helped her to take her shirt off, she bit her lip and they continued kissing as his hands explored her body and she moved her hips slowly but then she looked to the side and saw a portrait of her parents on the table next to the bed, they were staring back at her so she was immediately put off.

"You are so beautiful" Beck said as he stroked her but then she moved off so he got confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he caught his breath. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just…this was my parents' room" Jade said and sighed. "It's not okay"

"Babe, listen-" Beck started but she cut him off.

"Don't insist, Beck, I don't want to do it…I feel they are watching me" Jade said and he hugged her from behind.

"I wasn't going to insist, I understand" He responded and kissed her shoulder. "I just want you to be okay" She turned around and stroked his cheek with a little smile on her face so he kissed her finger.

"I love you" Jade said sincerely and he smiled back at her.

"I love you too" He responded and gave her a sweet kiss. "Now, what about eggs and toasts for breakfast?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving" Jade responded and he nodded. They got dressed and knocked on their friends' doors to wake them up as well.

"Good morning, Officer" Beck said nicely as he walked to the door with a cup of coffee for him but he didn't see anyone outside. There was only his hat on the floor so he got confused.

"Good morning! What are you doing on the door?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang came downstairs.

"Hey…I was looking for the cop but he is not here anymore" Beck said and closed the door.

"And looks like he forgot his hat" Robbie added.

"He probably dropped it or he didn't notice it was gone, after being awake all night it's understandable" Tori commented.

"I guess so but he didn't even say goodbye" Beck said.

"His replacement must be on his way, don't worry" Andre said and Beck nodded so they all went to the kitchen to have breakfast but when they stepped into the room, their eyes wide opened because the door on the wall was open and Jade wasn't there.

"Oh no" Beck said worriedly and walked towards the door, he opened it more to look inside and in that second, Jade walked into the kitchen from behind.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked and everyone turned to her, Beck exhaled relieved and she stared at him confused. "I asked you a question, where are you going?"

"I thought you had gone down there, where were you?" Beck asked back.

"I went to the living room to get my charger, I forgot it there last night" Jade simply commented. "What made you think I'd go down there? I told you I wasn't interested"

"Oh nothing, it looked like someone had opened it but it was probably our mistake...We didn't close it properly last night" Beck said and closed the door again. "Let's have breakfast"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later the bell rang again and Jade went to open it with the gun in her hand. "Hey, you must be Jade West…I'm officer Stone and I'm here to protect you" A cop said to her and she exhaled relieved.

"Good" Jade simply responded and tried to close the door but he stopped her.

"Excuse me, did you by any chance happen to see my partner, Officer Lopez?" The man asked. "He didn't report to work this morning"

"No, he left without saying goodbye" Jade responded.

"He must've been in a rush…I'll be outside" He said and she faked a smile before closing the door.

The day went by and they were tired of always doing the same so they decided to play hide and seek in the house. Jade had to be the one looking because she'd lost in the previous game so everyone hid and she started counting down.

"Three, two, one…" Jade said and the first place she went to was the playroom because she was sure she'd heard someone going in there. "Come out, come out wherever you are…" she said as she searched.

Jade spent the following forty minutes looking for her friends but she couldn't find anyone and it was really bothering her. "Come on, guys, this is not funny…You can't change spots while I'm looking for you" she shouted upset as she finished looking in the last bedroom and then she heard a glass breaking downstairs so she immediately ran down to it.

Jade found all the glass parts next to the kitchen island and saw the door on the wall half open so she rolled her eyes annoyed, she assumed they'd gone down there to make sure she didn't find them. She decided she wasn't going to look for anyone because she was tired but when she was walking towards the living room, she heard a gunshot and something big dropping right outside the door.

Jade was in shock so she remained quiet and heard the steps of about four people getting closer and closer. She stood there and then someone started punching the door violently so she got scared. "Hey, hey…We know you're all in there" The old man who had attacked her said. "No worries, we got rid of the fellow that was outside so we are alone" He said and she looked around nervously trying to find her friends, she was hoping they would come out and help her but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Open the door" The younger man demanded and hit the door again so Jade covered her mouth to stop herself from being noisy. She didn't know what to do so the first thing that came to her mind was grabbing the gun, she walked across the hall to the living room quietly and tried to look for the gun but it was gone so she got even more scared.

"Fuck!" Jade whispered and simply grabbed a long golden stick from one of the decorations, she only had that and the keys.

"Don't try to delay this, it'll be worse" Another man Jade didn't recognize said and they started hitting the door again so she stood there frozen in fear. Another gunshot went off and this time it made a hole on the door so Jade's eyes wide opened.

"There's no one in this hall" A fourth man said as Jade hid on the other side, she knew they would eventually get inside and they would make more holes to see so she decided to hide as well, that was her only option at that point.

Jade crawled across the hall hoping not to be seen and made it to the kitchen, she took a deep breath to give herself the strength she needed and stepped down the stairs, she locked the door from inside with the key and heard more gunshots so she rushed down the stairs scared and hoping they wouldn't find the secret door.

The hall was dark but she saw light under the last door so she followed it carefully and taking small breaths to remain calm but she was really scared. She opened the door expecting to see at least some of her friends there but none of them were inside. "What…" She said because her friends had told her the rooms were empty but that place was far from empty.

It was the slaughter room and it looked just like she remembered it, all the jars with mutilated parts and the torture instruments were there so she wasn't shocked but when she moved her eyes up a little, she saw the stuffed heads of her family hanged on the wall like trophies and she felt her blood going cold. Jade felt the need to scream but she covered her mouth because she didn't want the neighbors to find her; however, she started crying and shaking her head appalled.

"Oh god, oh god…oh my god" Jade whispered into her hands as she walked closer to the wall and saw the letters under each head, then she noticed one of the spots was empty and when she read the label "J. West", an unexplainable feeling of fear ran through her veins and she stepped back shocked. "No, no…" she muttered to herself as she shook her head and ran back outside, she took one more look at the terrifying trophy wall and closed the door.

It was really dark again so she turned on the flashlight of her phone and turned around only to bump into someone taller than her. "Oh Beck, finally" Jade said relieved but her flashlight was pointing at the man's torso and she noticed his clothes were different from Beck's, she slowly moved the flashlight up and as soon as she saw his face, she felt all her nightmares coming true and the shivers going down her spine.

"Hey Jade, remember me?" Richard, her family's killer, asked cynically as she stared at him completely terrified.

"AAAAAAH!" Jade screamed in fear and he smiled as he put his hand around her neck and pushed her to the wall. "Oh god, oh god…please don't hurt me" she begged between sobs, she still couldn't believe what was happening.

"You ran from me the last time but here you are now" The man said as she trembled and cried. "I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed and dragged her to the first door, he opened it and turned on the light so Jade saw all her friends tied up there and as soon as they saw her, they shook their heads scared. "I believe you were looking for them, right?" He said and pushed her inside. "Hide and seek, what a great game…It just made this so much easier, I knew you'd have to come down here on your own feet eventually so I let you wander around the house freely" He commented and chuckled.

Jade was so overwhelmed that she didn't even know what to do, all her friends were tied up and with their mouths covered and she was getting tied in those same seconds as well. She felt she was dreaming but everything was too real. "Now that you're here with us, we can start the fun" Richard said and finished tying a necktie on her mouth.

They all started screaming but they couldn't because their mouths were covered as well. "Let's go, walk" The man ordered as he held an ax with one hand and Jade's head with the other so they obeyed and went to the slaughter room.

Richard closed the door and the gang looked at him and Jade terrified, they were standing in line and she was on her knees in front of them. Richard left her there and opened the freezer, he got Officer Lopez out and the gang's eyes wide opened. Officer Lopez was alive but he had been knocked out.

"Good morning, officer" Richard said and hanged the man from a stick, which went through his body so he screamed and the gang started screaming again. Jade was only staring at him and reliving the same disturbing images from her childhood.

Richard walked back towards Jade and started stroking her head as she trembled. "You escaped the last time I saw you and you ruined my hunt…" He commented and pulled her hair to make her stand up. "But things always come back to where they belong" He said next to her ear as he held her face and made her look at the wall with the stuffed heads so she started shaking even more.

"MMMMMM" Jade tried to scream and shook her head terrified as she cried, the gang was just staring back at them and crying scared as well.

"Yes, yes…My collection will finally be complete" The man said and kissed her cheek; she broke out crying even more and he laughed as he grabbed a machete from the weapons wall so everyone started getting exalted again. The man simply grabbed the cop from the stick and put him on the table in the center of the room.

Everyone was watching the horrible scene and it felt so surreal that they couldn't believe it was happening. Richard raised the machete and hit the table with it really hard, a couple of seconds later the man's head fell off and they all started screaming terrified. Jade went into a trance, her friend's screams dissolved into her memories and she felt she was a little girl again, she felt the man on the table was her brother and that the previous ten years of her life had been a dream, she'd never escaped that room and she would now face her imminent murder.

"Look at you, you look just like you did back then" Richard commented as he looked at Jade and laughed. "You had the same face, we should try to relive it…In fact, I got something right here and I'm sure you'll love it" He said and the gang stared at him confused and scared while Jade trembled.

Richard removed a mat and opened a door on the floor, they all looked at it and Jade started shaking her head even more because it was a coffin. "I made this thinking of you, of this day…Because I knew you'd come back and I wanted to relive old times, finish what was left undone" He said and started walking towards her so she threw herself back and tried to drag herself away. "It's good that you'll finally use it" He commented and grabbed her from the ground.

"MMMM…" Jade tried to scream and push herself forward to fall off his arms but it was useless, he dragged her across the room and made her lay down in the coffin on the ground, then he closed it and locked it from the outside.

The gang was just watching the appalling scene and feeling extremely impotent because they couldn't do anything, they couldn't save Jade because they couldn't even save themselves. He continued cutting up the officer and put the parts of the body in the corresponding jars while he whistled random melodies, the gang simply looked at each other scared and tried to avoid looking at him because they knew that's what awaited them as well.

Jade was inside the coffin just crying desperately and reliving everything, she tried to kick the cover and move because being in there made her feel she was suffocating but it was useless, she was in the same position she'd been ten years ago and this time, there was no way out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

 **And tell me your guesses, what do you think is gonna happen? And were you expecting this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I decided to update a little earlier than usual so enjoy!**

 **Also, WARNING: This chapter and the next contain some graphic details so...yeah, be prepared I guess ;)**

* * *

Richard finished cutting up the man's body and the gang was done screaming at that point, they were just trying not to barf but the smell and all the blood were making it really hard so they just closed their eyes disturbed. He wiped his hands and looked at them with a sinister smile.

"What do you prefer? Should we let Jade enjoy her stay in the coffin? You know, so she can relive old times…" He commented cynically. "Or should we get her out now? She might want to say goodbye to you" They looked at each other scared and Richard chuckled. "I kind of wanted to have her be alone with me by the time she is out but…now that I think of it, it might be more convenient to have you watch her or have her watch you"

They all started shaking their heads and crying desperately but he simply sighed and looked down at the ground. "Decisions, decisions…" He said. "She's been in there for an hour now, I think it's enough.

"Let's start this over" Richard said and grabbed his chainsaw so everyone's eyes wide opened and they started shaking their heads. He turned the chainsaw on and leaned down on the coffin. "Hello sweetie, I know you like it in there but it's time…You won't escape again" He affirmed cynically and started putting the weapon into the coffin.

Everyone started screaming and trying to untie themselves while they saw Richard attacking Jade. Meanwhile, inside the coffin she was looking at the chainsaw and panicking, she was crying and screaming desperately as she moved to the side avoiding the blade.

Richard continued doing the same several times and finally stopped because he got bored and Jade had stopped screaming. "Jade? Are you still there?" He asked as he held the chainsaw but they didn't hear anything so he sighe annoyed and threw the weapon. "Maybe she is already dead" He commented and the gang looked at each other scared. He opened the cover and saw Jade just laying down with her eyes wide opened and tears all over her face but she wasn't moving anymore. "There you are, I see you haven't lost practice…You avoided it again" He commented and laughed.

"Alright, it is time to have you up here too" Richard said to Jade but she simply stared at him without responding.

He got her out and the gang could see Jade wasn't okay, she wasn't reacting normally but in that moment, they were more concerned about her physical wellbeing; they were glad she'd survived the coffin but they didn't want that man to behead her or hurt her in anyway but they knew it would be her or one of them. "Well, well…let's get you up here, I think your friends will enjoy seeing my full collection before their turn" He said as he put her on the table on top of all the blood and she stared at him terrified.

"Mmm…MMMMM!" Beck screamed desperately and the man laughed.

"Did you see the movie they made about us? Pretty insane, uh? Turns out I wear a mask and you're my cousin" Richard said and chuckled. "The chick in it was hot, though…I think that's the only part they got right" He added as he stroked her neck with the knife and started unbuttoning her shirt with it.

"I escaped from prison and came back home during the night to find a cop standing outside, I'd already gotten rid of the ones who were watching me back in the station and I thought he was waiting for me here so I brought him down and then…I heard noises" Richard said. "I found you and your friends upstairs sleeping…at least most of them" he commented and chuckled. "Jade, Jade…You're a very bad girl, what would your grandmother say?" He asked and she stared at him confused.

"Oh please, don't look at me like that… I saw you with this pretty boy" Richard commented referring to Beck and laughed. "Why don't we play like that?" He asked as he got on the table and on top of her so she started crying and trembling more.

"MMMM…MMMM!" Beck tried to scream as the man kissed her neck while holding the knife to her face. He sat up and moved the knife all over her skin until he got to her wrists so he saw her tattoo.

"This looks nice…I'm going to keep it" Richard informed as he stroked it with the knife and Jade closed her eyes scared. "Let's get this out of the way" Richard said and uncovered her mouth.

"Please get off me, get off me!" Jade demanded. "Please…"

"That's not what you said to him" Richard responded coldly and held the back of her head tightly. "You'll do what I want and then your pretty little head will be hanged on my wall" He affirmed as he moved the knife across her neck gently.

He sat up again and continued breaking her shirt's buttons with the knife until it was all open, he moved the knife across her belly gently at first but then he pressed more. "AAAAH!" Jade screamed in pain as he drew a little heart on her skin and she moved her legs desperately because it hurt a lot, the gang were just closing their eyes disturbed and Beck felt an impotence he couldn't tolerate.

"That looks so nice" Richard said and then licked the blood on her belly as she sobbed. He leaned down again and grabbed her face to make her kiss him still with her blood in his lips. He forced her to kiss him for a few seconds but the pulled back violently.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed after she bit him and he slapped her as hard as he could; the gang simply closed their eyes in disturbance and Jade continued crying. "You think that's funny? I'll show you what's funny" He said and suddenly stabbed her left arm with the knife so she screamed in pain as her legs jumped and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"Ah, ah…ah" Jade said in pain between sobs and he got off the table, he stared at her angrily for a few seconds and then took the knife off violently so she screamed again.

"I'm tired of you, I'm gonna get your head and then I'll fuck your dead body" Richard informed and turned around to get the chainsaw; Jade looked down at her friends, who were on their knees on the other side and realized they were trying to untie themselves in silence so she decided to help and keep Richard distracted.

"No, wait…Please, please wait" Jade said and the man turned to her with the chainsaw in his hand. "Don't kill me, I'm not ready…please"

"Alright, I'll give you more time…another chance" Richard said and put the chainsaw on the shelf as he smirked; Jade simply took a breath and prayed for her friends to finish soon. He threw her off the table and then grabbed her from her hair to put her on her knees. He tied her hands from a chain and pulled from a liver to make her stand up but he lifted her to the point where she could barely touch the floor.

"I can't stand…" Jade said but he only chuckled.

"I saw a pretty funny scene in the movie and this reminds me so much of it but I'll make it more interesting" Richard commented and started kissing her neck and her chest while holding her hips close to him. Jade tried to look over her shoulder but she couldn't see her friends so she was just trembling and hoping for the best.

Several seconds passed but Jade felt them like hours and she couldn't handle being with that man. He started pulling her skirt up and she closed her eyes in fear and impotence so he laughed, he grabbed her legs to put them around his body but suddenly stepped back so she stared at him confused.

"This is not how it's supposed to be, you're making it too easy" He said annoyed. "It's almost like you want it, you little whore"

"I thought…I thought that's what you wanted" Jade commented sincerely and he simply slapped her before grabbing her head violently.

"Your screams, your pain, your desperation…That's what I want" He said on her face and she stared at him even more terrified.

"But you said…" Jade said confused.

"One thing is to have you fight me and lose and another is to let you bite me and do what you want, I'm in control here" He responded and grabbed her jaw tightly. "I wanted this to happen but you had to ruin it both times" He added and she closed her eyes in pain because he was pressing too hard, she almost felt he would break her face.

"But don't worry, you don't have to do it anymore…I'll just proceed" He informed and grabbed the chainsaw again so she started shaking her head.

"Please no, no…" Jade begged in panic and he smiled maliciously.

"I've never fucked a headless body before, I'll kill two birds with one stone and if it's not enough, there are two pretty girls waiting in line" Richard commented and laughed as he turned on the chainsaw.

"AAAAAAH" Jade screamed in panic as she saw the chainsaw coming to her neck, she closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself but nothing happened and when she opened her eyes she saw Beck and Richard fighting.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed when Richard overpowered him and tried to reach the chainsaw to cut Beck but Jade decided to help and stretched her legs as much as she could to kick the chainsaw away from his reach and she did, she pushed it back right next to the gang so Andre carefully used it to cut himself loose and did the same for Tori.

Tori started untying her friends and Andre went to help Beck, he grabbed a chain and put it around Richard's neck to stop him from strangling Beck. "Kill him!" Jade exclaimed as Andre tried to control the man but he was big and strong so he pulled the chain away from him and tried to attack Andre.

"Oh god" Andre said as he moved back but Richard used the same chain to make Andre trip and then grabbed an ax to kill him.

"Andre!" Tori screamed scared but just when Richard was going to hit him with the ax, Beck stabbed him with a machete and everyone's eyes wide opened, even Beck's.

"Ah…ah…" Richard said when he saw the blade through his body and fell on his knees, Andre immediately stood up and Beck stayed there frozen.

"Untie me now" Jade ordered and Tori used the chainsaw to cut her loose as well. She walked towards Richard and saw him with blood on his mouth so she smiled. "How does it feel, uh? How does it feel to know you're dying?" She asked and leaned down a bit. He remained quiet for a few seconds and suddenly put his hand around her neck so she got scared for a moment but he was getting weaker so she could put his hand away and stared at him full of anger. "This won't be so easy"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked and Jade wiped some sweat off her face as she walked to the table; she grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on so everyone stared at her shocked.

"You're weak, Jade, you won't do it" Richard said and kept breathing. Jade's arm was bleeding and it hurt but her vengeance desire was bigger so she stood in front of Richard and smiled.

"You don't know me" She affirmed.

"Jade…" Andre said nervously but she ignored him.

"This is not funny? I'll show you what's funny" Jade said and cut his arm off with the chainsaw while the gang watched her completely terrified and shocked.

"AAAAAAH!" Richard screamed in pain as she cut his arm off but she only laughed; it was a disturbing scene but she was enjoying it so much, it made her feel good. "AH! BITCH!"

"Yes, I am a bitch…But I won! I won again" Jade said and then cut the hand off his remaining arm, he cried more and she laughed with a few tears in her eyes. She put the chainsaw on the floor and pulled the machete off his body so he dropped to the floor.

"Jade, that's enough" Beck said trying to avoid eye contact with her and what she was doing.

"Shut up" Jade simply responded and smiled at the dying man on the floor.

"Just kill me" He asked and she laughed as she shook her head.

"No, Richard, no…things are not going to be so easy for you" Jade said and put her foot on his injury so he screamed in pain, she smiled and moved her foot into the bloody hole on his shoulder to make it more painful for him. "You know, I think I'm starting to understand why you do all this…It's exciting to have someone else's life in your hands, right? And you see all the blood and their screams and their pain and it makes you feel so powerful, right?" She asked as she got on her knees next to him but he didn't respond so she hit his leg with the ax.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain.

"You answer me when I ask a question" Jade said coldly and got the ax off his leg. "You have no idea how many times I fantasized about doing this and here we are, finally"

"Your parents are dead, your whole family is dead…You're alone no matter what you do" Richard said and she stabbed his other leg so he screamed again.

"Please stop" Cat said scared but she ignored them.

"I have been alone for a long time and I've always known it, you think hearing it from a disgusting animal like you will make an impact? No, it won't…I saw what happened, I remember everything" Jade said and grabbed a knife from the floor. "I saw you killing them and then I spent the following years wishing I had died too, you think you know pain? I know pain!" She affirmed and he stared at her nervously "I know pain way more than you do…and you know what else? I know how to cause it" She said as she used the knife to draw on his skin just like he'd drawn on hers and he cried.

"You are nothing but a dumb weak little girl, you're here trying to be like me but I…I see through you, Jade West, you're scared" Richard said between heavy breaths and Jade chuckled maliciously.

"No, Richard, no…You're wrong, I'm not scared and I'm not trying to be like you" Jade responded and leaned forward to be closer to his face. "I am worse"

* * *

 **;)**

 **Did you see any of this coming? What do you think will happen?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I am worse, I am much worse than you" Jade affirmed and bit her lip excitedly as she cut small parts of his skin off.

"STOP!" He screamed and closed his eyes so she slapped him.

"OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN THEM" Jade ordered madly and grabbed his head violently so he opened his eyes again. "I want to see the terror in your eyes…Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Because this face is the last thing you're going to see before I send you back to hell…LOOK AT ME!" She said and the gang felt their blood going cold.

"Jade…" Cat said scared. "Please stop"

"I have a confession to make, Richard, it's something that has been following me for years…" Jade admitted as she stroked his hair. "After it all happened, I started feeling attracted to blood and pain and I didn't understand why, it just got more intense as I grew up and I always thought to myself 'something must be wrong with me', it wasn't normal…I wasn't like the other kids" she commented and sighed. "I could never experiment this before because I never had the chance, you know? But now, now I see why you like it so much, now I understand…I finally understand" She said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face so the gang looked at each other creeped out, they didn't even know what to do. "And it's all thanks to you, you made me the monster I'm today…and you can thank yourself for these moments"

"What the hell…" Andre whispered scared and Beck looked down mortified, he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Come on, Jade, let's go…Stop talking and let's get out of here" Beck said but she ignored him again and used the knife to cut off parts of Richard's face.

"Ah!" He screamed but he felt weak so he couldn't scream a lot.

"Oh what's the matter? Is it not nice when it's done to you?" Jade asked and started moving the knife up to his eye still cutting him so he was there trembling and crying. "Can you hold this for me for a second?" Jade asked as she forced him to open his mouth and stabbed his tongue so his head jumped and he kept crying.

The gang's eyes wide opened and Jade laughed while he struggled to breathe and cry properly. "What's happening...?" Tori whispered terrified.

"You talk too much, we needed to fix that, Richard" Jade commented and used the knife to finish cutting his tongue off.

What she was doing with him was so disturbing that her friends couldn't even process it, they couldn't recognize her and no matter how many times they begged her to stop, she didn't listen but they were afraid to get close her because she wasn't herself in those moments; Robbie couldn't help himself any longer and he ran to the corner to barf. "There you go, you look so much better" Jade commented, she'd written the letter "W" all over his face with the knife.

She realized he was almost dying and she wanted to be the one who killed him so she sighed annoyed. "Look at me!" Jade ordered and forced him to open his eyes. "Time to go, enjoy your trip to hell" She said maliciously and he stared at her terrified so she smiled and started stabbing him in his belly, then his chest, his neck, his face and continued doing it nonstop even after he'd died, from the stabs and from choking on his own blood.

"Oh god…" Tori whispered disturbed and covered her eyes.

"Jade, Jade it's enough!" Beck said as he tried to stop her but she kept stabbing the corpse and she was all covered in blood by that point but she couldn't stop smiling as she moved her arms up and down. "Stop!" He ordered and tried to stop her but she pushed him away and continued so he grabbed arm before she stabbed the body again.

Jade quickly stood up as she turned around and aimed the knife at him, the look in her eyes was so evil and ruthless that everyone got scared, Beck simply froze and stared at her shocked. "Jade, it's me…" He said nervously as he put his hands up a little and she stared at him confused, she put the knife down and moved back so he exhaled relieved and she looked down embarrassedly for having attempted to stab him.

"What the hell did you just do? You wanted to hurt Beck?" Andre asked shocked and she shook her head ashamedly. "And what was all that about you enjoying this? Were you serious?" He questioned and she stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Guys…" Jade said and stepped towards them with the knife still in her hand so they flinched scared and Tori and Andre put their hands on the weapons they had next to them. Jade stopped and simply stared at them hurt and sad that they felt they needed to defend themselves from her so she looked down.

"Stay back and answer me" Andre said and grabbed the ax.

"Andre, come on…" Beck said upset.

"You take a look at her, at what she did…and what she was about to do with you and tell me you don't fear" Andre responded and Beck turned to her, she indeed was covered in blood and what she'd done was hard to look at but he loved her and he wasn't afraid of her. "That…that was messed up, I don't know what to think anymore" he said sincerely as he looked at the corpse.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Jade affirmed and dropped the knife. "You don't have to hold an ax against me"

"I agree" Beck said. "It was an impulse, Andre, what she's been through wasn't easy…she didn't mean to kill me"

"But what about what she said? Look at that man, he is all cut up…he ended up worse than the cop" He responded. "But that's not the problem, the thing is she enjoyed it and that…that means something"

"Yes, it means I got to torture and kill the man who murdered my whole family, the man who was just about to rape and behead me and kill my friends" Jade said coldly with a tear streaming down her face. "Maybe you're right, maybe it means I'm worse than him like I said…but it felt so good, I don't regret it"

"Would you like to do it again?" Tori asked.

"I would do it a thousand times if I could but only if it were him or the bastards who tried to abuse me" Jade responded sincerely and wiped the tear off her face. "That's the truth so tell me, what do you think?" She asked and started walking towards them. "Am I a monster? Have I always been? Are you afraid? Do you want to kill me?" Jade asked and when she was right in front of them, she grabbed the ax on Andre's hand and put it on her chest. "Go ahead, kill me if you're so afraid…In fact, just do, please do, I…I just want to rest, I finally feel free to rest" she said almost desperately with tears in her eyes.

"Jade, no…no, Andre don't you dare" Beck said and Andre stared at her sadly.

"Jade…" He said and shook his head.

"Please do…" She said again but he put the ax down and she broke out crying, Beck immediately hugged her and she cried into his chest even more.

"It'll be fine, I promise" He said as he stroked her head and when she finally calmed down, they broke the hug. "Better?"

"I'm sorry" Jade said and wiped the tears off. "Please don't be afraid of me, not you…I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know" Beck said and gave her a little kiss. "Everything will be okay, now let's get out of here"

"No, wait" Jade said. "The neighbors, they are here… and they have guns, they will kill us if we just go out like this"

"Oh my god" Tori said scared. "Then what do we do?"

"We hide until they leave, right?" Robbie asked.

"And then what? Then we wait for them to come back and kill us?" Jade asked and shook her head. "I'm tired of this, we have weapons too and we outnumber them"

"What are you thinking?" Beck asked. "We are not gangsters or killers"

"Well…" Robbie said and they all looked at Richard's corpse so Jade looked down.

"We are not" Beck affirmed.

"I am" Jade said.

"You're not a killer, you are a person who killed…and you did it in self-defense" Beck clarified.

"I cut him up…That's not self defense" Jade responded and Tori nodded.

"He deserved it" Beck said.

"Whatever, I wouldn't mind adding those bastards to my list" Jade commented.

"List? You plan to have one?" Robbie asked nervously and she rolled her eyes.

"You stay here, I'm going to get this over with once and for all" Jade said and grabbed the gun from the belt of Officer Lopez.

"You're not going alone" Beck said and grabbed the chainsaw, the rest of them looked at each other, sighed and grabbed a weapon too. "Let's go"

They all went back to the house carefully and expecting to see the men there but when they stepped into the kitchen, they didn't see anyone. However, many glasses were broken and when they walked to the main hall, they saw the door was full of holes and some of the statues were broken as well.

They looked around the house but no one was there so they were confused, they walked back downstairs and the front door suddenly opened so they turned to it scared but the lawyer, Carlos, appeared. "Guys, thank god!" He exclaimed gladly. "Jade, what happened to you?"

"What happened here?" Beck asked back.

"Richard escaped, he killed three guards in the police station and ran off so I came to tell you that you needed to be careful but I found the neighbors here…They killed a cop and they were taking over so I called the police" He informed. "I thought you'd escaped but you didn't pick up the phone so I came to see if you had come back and here you are but…you look bad and your arm…you're injured"

"Richard came" Jade informed and his eyes wide opened.

"Oh god, what happened?" Carlos asked.

"We were playing hide and seek and he took me, he dragged me to the basement" Cat informed.

"He took every one of us" Tori added.

"When I was looking for them, the neighbors came and started shooting at the door so I hid in the secret place and then I saw him…He attacked me and I, I had to…I had to kill him, Carlos" Jade said nervously and his mouth dropped. "I cut him up, I couldn't control myself…"

"Dear god" Carlos said appalled.

"What do we do?" Beck asked.

"I…I don't know, wait" Carlos said and thought about it for several seconds. "Maybe, maybe…Yes, that could be it"

"What?" Jade asked.

"Listen Jade, I've known your family for a long time and I don't wish for you, the last one, to end up in jail for the murder of that beast" Carlos said sincerely. "So here's the plan: You were told Richard escaped and you decided to leave the property, you never saw him or the neighbors...They got here, found Richard, killed him and then they were arrested for breaking into the property. You all weren't even here, you spent all this time driving around and then with me, alright? That's going to be the official story and you must learn it perfectly"

"That's…that's actually a great idea" Tori commented.

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely and gave him a sincere smile. "But what about my injury? And I wrote the letter "W" on his face…"

"It was part of the attack of the neighbors a couple of days ago and about the letter…Well, an upside down W could be an M, an M for Murray aka their last name…" Carlos responded and they all smiled at the idea; that was actually pretty convenient. "Now let's clean you up, you can't be seen like this"

Jade took a shower while her friends and Carlos got rid of her bloody clothes and all the things that could have her fingerprints; once everything was the way they'd set it up to be, they all left the house and Carlos drove them to his home.

"I paid a lot of money to rush everything and we'll have all the papers you need to sign ready by tonight" Carlos informed. "After that, you'll be free from this place and everything in it"

"Thank you, really…thank you so much" Beck said sincerely and Jade nodded.

"I really don't know what we would have done without your help" She added.

"There's nothing I wish more than for you to grow out of this situation, I know that's what your grandmother would've wished and you deserve it after everything you've been through" He affirmed and she looked down. "Now make yourselves at home, I'll fix everything…"

As Carlos had suggested, he made sure the official story blamed the neighbors for the crime but Jade and the gang had to testify. When they arrived to the police station, they saw the four men there. "There you are, you fucking bitch!" The father said angrily. "You did this, you killed that man so thank you but I'm not rotting in prison for you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade responded and the gang saw photographs of the crime scene on the sheriff's desk; they were disturbing but they had been there, however, they tried to pretend they had never seen that and looked away disgusted. "You tried to kill me and when I learnt that Richard had escaped, my friends and I left the house…we were scared but thank you, thank you for killing my family's murderer" she said with tears in her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" The man screamed angrily and Jade stared at the cops faking mortification.

"I think I better go now" Jade said.

"I agree" Carlos commented. "It's all been hard for you and your friends so go home"

"You will pay for this" The man threatened full of anger. "I swear to god, you'll pay for it"

* * *

 **Did you see that coming? I hope you liked the chapter haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And reminder that the story is not over yet, there's a lot coming ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

The gang went back to Los Angeles and tried to continue with their normal lives in school and with their parents. Jade was now a very rich woman but she decided to stay with her dad and hired Carlos to teach her how to manage her fortune and everything in her free time.

Jade invited her friends to her Malibu home and they spent some weekends there, they also flew to New York to see the apartment and spent some days there as well. Things were going well in her life and she was trying to enjoy it as much as she could.

"Hi mom" Cat said as she and the rest of the gang entered the Valentine's residence.

"Hi sweetie" Anna responded but she was clearly distracted reading the newspaper. They walked towards her and she immediately closed it.

"Anything interesting?" Jade asked.

"No, nothing much" She responded but she had her hand on the newspaper like trying to keep it closed.

"Let me see" Jade said and Anna sighed but simply gave it to her, she opened it and saw that the guard who'd tried to rape her was free after only 6 years. "This is what you were trying to keep from me? That man is free"

"Honey, you don't need to worry about it" Anna affirmed.

"I know, I'm not worried" Jade simply said and smiled calmly. "Anyway, let's order the pizza, I'm starving" she said to her friends and they nodded. Anna was glad she'd taken the news so well and her friends found it odd but they were happy too.

Two days later everyone was at Tori's house playing cards and eating sushi when Jade's phone rang. "Hello" She casually said and a second later she got a little nervous, she looked at her friends and tried to pretend she was fine. "Oh yes, yes absolutely…I'll appreciate having the merchandise ready" She said and the gang stared at her confused.

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"Text me the details, I'll check on it later" Jade said and hung up. "It was Carlos, he was telling me something about the merchandise in Mexico…You know, I'm still learning"

"You'll be a great boss soon" Tori complimented and she smiled, then she looked at her phone and saw exactly what she wanted so she exhaled pleased.

"Good news?" Beck asked.

"In fact, yes…But I'm gonna have to go tonight, I'll meet Carlos to sign some papers" Jade informed and stood up.

"I'll go with you" Beck said and stood up as well.

"No, no…Stay, I can go alone and besides, after that I'm going home…I'm really tired" Jade responded.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yeah" She said and gave him a little kiss "Bye guys"

"She is such a businesswoman now" Tori said and chuckled once she was gone. "Soon we'll see her with three phones and an assistant at all times"

Jade drove to an alley and got out of her car making sure no one saw her, she changed her clothes to an all-black outfit with gloves and a wig. She walked to the end of the alley and found two men wearing masks next to another man, who was on his knees after getting beaten.

"Well, well…Look who we have here" Jade said and stood next to the bleeding man. "Look at me when I talk to you" She ordered and grabbed his hair to make him look up.

"J…Jade?" The man asked and she smiled. That was the guard who'd harassed and almost raped her when she was a kid in the orphanage.

"Yes, it's me…Funny how things change, uh? Now I am in power" Jade commented and took a breath. "I asked my friends here to treat you as you deserved, did they do good?" She asked and the man stared at her nervously. "I can't believe they let you out so soon, good behavior, uh? So you don't go around scaring and harassing little girls anymore?"

"Are you gonna kill me?" He questioned and she chuckled.

"Still debating" Jade said.

"Please forgive me, I'm sorry…I have changed" Tom affirmed.

"No, animals like you don't ever change" Jade responded and kicked his face madly, he fell down and she kicked his balls several times until he couldn't stop crying. "But don't worry, I won't kill you…This was just my way of welcoming you back into the real world and also to let you know that I'll be watching you, if you step out of your line, if you dare molest another child…I won't be as nice, I swear to god you'll regret being born" She threatened seriously.

"You belong in prison" Tom affirmed and Jade laughed.

"Me? In prison? That will never happen, I am in my house doing homework right now…I never even saw you" Jade said and turned to the two masked men. "Did you see me here guys? Was I ever near this man?" She asked and they shook their heads. "Of course not and anyone who says otherwise is a dead man" she affirmed, the two guys looked at each other and Tom stared at her terrified, she squatted down next to him and grabbed a knife from her pocket to put it on his face.

"See? I can't go to prison because I haven't done anything..." Jade said cynically as she stroked his face with the blade "And if you dare say I did, if you dare go to the police or if you dare hurt another girl…You'll be dead"

"You are insane" He affirmed.

"Shut up" Jade said angrily as she pulled his hair a little. "I'm not insane but I have power now and you can't play with me, Tom, don't even try...No one can escape from me"

Next day Jade and Beck joined their friends in Tori's house again and found them reading the newspaper. "Hey guys, what's up?" Beck asked.

"Did you see this? Looks like that man, Tom, had many enemies…" Tori commented and showed them the newspaper; there was a picture of the dead body of that man after getting castrated and stabbed over fifty times. "It says he was found dead this morning in an alley downtown" She commented and Jade looked at the picture nervously.

"Oh…bad luck" She simply said and tossed the newspaper. "Let's watch a movie…"

"You don't care?" Andre asked.

"Why would I? He deserved it" Jade affirmed. "And whoever did it must have had good reasons"

Jade decided to spend the night with Beck so they went to his RV and at first they were watching a movie but after a few minutes, it turned into a make out session which ended up with them kissing on the bed and him undressing her.

"You like doing this, don't you?" Jade asked and laughed as he took her shirt off and kissed her chest. She got on top of him and he smiled excitedly, she started stroking him and when she was about to take her bra off, her notification alert went off. At first they ignored it but she was getting a lot of messages so Beck decided to do something about it, he grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and she immediately got nervous.

"What are you doing? Give me that" Jade said and tried to reach the phone but Beck put his hand back playfully. "Stop it!" She ordered as she tried to reach it but he put her down and got on top of her instead.

"Let's see, let's see" Beck said and chuckled as he controlled her with one of his arms and checked the phone with the other. He was smiling at first because making Jade angry was funny to him but that smile slowly dropped when he started reading the messages and Jade knew that was a bad sign.

Beck turned his eyes to her and she stared at him nervously. "What the hell is this?" He asked and moved off of her.

"What?" Jade asked pretending not to know.

"Oh stop it, you know what" Beck responded and looked at her phone again. "Send us the rest of the money, you promised we'd get it after bringing you the guy" he read and she closed her eyes in frustration. "You better not leave us like this, not after what we saw…Your threats don't scare us"

"Beck…" Jade started.

"Oh and there's an address sent last night, just before you left Tori's home…That's where you went, no with Carlos" Beck affirmed coldly. "This…this is where they found Tom dead, isn't it? You hired these men to kidnap him and then you…you killed him, YOU KILLED HIM! Didn't you?" He questioned angrily as he stood up and threw the phone on the bed, right next to her hand.

"No, it's not like th-" She said but he cut her off.

"You didn't like the fact he had been set free after what he did to you so you killed him, you castrated and then stabbed him fifty times…Oh god, what the hell is wrong with you?" Beck asked madly as he walked around his RV. "I can't believe I was about to make love to you after you killed a man out of revenge" He said and shook his head. "I understood it with Richard because he was a threat and you were really freaked out, it was a horrible day and I understood it, we all did! We tried to pretend it'd never happened, we trusted you and believed you didn't mean all the horrible things you said but this…this is different, you actually planned it!"

"Beck, stop it" Jade responded. "I didn't kill him, I swear…You have to believe me"

"Stop treating me like an idiot, I just read it…It's all here, all your lies are here" Beck affirmed and she sighed.

"Listen, it's true…I hired those men to catch him and beat him up and then I went to that alley to make sure he knew I was behind it, I needed him to see me and fear me like I feared him for so long" Jade admitted. "I wanted that, I needed it and I got it…but I simply told him to stay away from little girls, I threatened him but that was it" She said.

"I don't believe you" He responded.

"It's the truth, I swear" Jade said seriously. "When I left that alley he was alive and I didn't tell those men to kill him, it wasn't me…Do you really think I could do such a thing?" She asked and he looked at her like she already had the answer.

"I saw you mutilating and stabbing a man not so long ago, Jade and now this? This man was killed almost the exact same way…with the exception of the chainsaw" Beck commented and she looked at him mortified. "I do believe you're capable of such a thing"

"Beck…" Jade said hurt.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely. "It's the truth…"

"Please believe me, I know you have reasons to doubt but it wasn't me" Jade affirmed and stood up as well. "I saw him, I wanted revenge because I really enjoyed what I did with Richard, I wanted more of that feeling…That's the truth and I won't deny it, maybe it was wrong but I did not kill this man, I just wanted revenge, not blood…It's not how you think it is"

"And the threat? These men say they saw you doing something and you threatened them" Beck commented and she sighed.

"They saw me hitting Tom and threatening him…I told him I'd be watching him to make sure he didn't molest more children" Jade responded. "That's what they saw, nothing else"

"Why did you threaten them then? Didn't they hit him too?" Beck asked. "You wouldn't need to threaten them because you were all in it together"

"He told me he'd go to the police and I was bragging about how that would be impossible, I said that anyone who accused me would be a dead man" Jade responded. "That's all, I didn't mean it…I was just trying to intimidate them"

"Oh that makes me feel better" Beck said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "What? Am I supposed to be happy that my girlfriend lies to me and goes around beating people up and threatening to kill them?" He asked.

"Look into my eyes" She ordered and he looked away as he shook his head disappointedly. "Beck, look at me" She demanded again and he sighed but finally did so she held his face. "Listen to me, I killed Richard and I would do it again if I could because he was a beast and he deserved everything I did to him" She commented. "But I did NOT kill Tom" she affirmed. "I didn't do it"

"I want to believe you, I really do but-"Beck started but she cut him off.

"Then do, if you want to believe me then do it" Jade said "Do you trust me or not?"

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked back and she nodded.

"Yes, I am but the question is, do you believe me?" Jade asked back and he took a deep breath as he thought about it.

"Yes"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And tell me your guesses on what might happen, do you think she did it?**


	12. Chapter 12

Beck decided to trust Jade but the doubt was still in him, he couldn't help it. He didn't show her his mistrust and he didn't like to feel it because he loved her, he wanted to be with her and imagining her as a cruel vengeful psychopath was something he didn't like to even consider because it made him feel bad about being with her. He didn't mention the incident to his friends because even though they treated Jade normally, he knew they also had that small little discomfort for what she had done with Richard and he knew that if he told them, they would jump into conclusions and reject her.

"Hey babe" Jade said as she arrived in Hollywood Arts and saw Beck buying a soda from the machine.

"Hey" He responded and she gave him a little kiss. "Do we have plans for today?" He asked.

"I have to see Carlos after school but then we could have dinner" Jade commented and he stared at her suspiciously. She got a text and started responding to it so he looked at her not knowing what to believe.

Beck tried to be discreet and moved to her side to see the screen of her phone, she turned to him and put her phone down. "What? You're going to monitor everything I do now?" Jade asked clearly angry.

"I just wanted to see, are you hiding something?" He asked back.

"I thought you said you trusted me" She responded coldly and he sighed as he looked down.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" Beck said sincerely and stepped away, she simply took a breath and showed him her phone so he saw she was indeed texting Carlos.

"See?" Jade said and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry" He repeated and gave her a little kiss. "Let's go to class…"

A few days later Tori, Cat and Andre were outside a mall waiting for a cab when they saw Jade. She was standing in a corner next to her car and looking at her phone. "Look, it's Jade! Let's go say hello" Tori said but then they saw her following a man, he got in his car and she opened the door on the other side so they were confused because they couldn't really recognize him.

"Hey daddy" Jade said as she got into the car.

"Who are you? Get out of my car" The man said angrily.

"Don't you recognize me? I thought you said you loved me" She responded sarcastically.

"Jade?" He asked and she smirked.

"I'm glad you remember me, daddy, I remember you…and your games" She responded.

"Get the fuck out of my car" He ordered.

"I wanted to tell my friends to pay you a visit but I thought it'd be better if I just did it all myself, in the end…we are family" Jade commented ironically and he grabbed her jaw tightly as he pushed her head against the seat. Jade's friends were away but they could see what was happening so they looked at each other confused and worriedly.

"Careful, big boy" Jade said and smiled cynically as she put a small pistol on his pants. "I could shoot your little friend here right now…" she threatened and he looked down at his pants so he moved his hands back slowly.

"What's going on in there? Who is that man?" Andre asked confused.

"I don't know…" Cat responded.

"Please don't shoot me" The man said nervously and she laughed.

"Awww…You look so scared, it's not funny anymore, is it daddy?" Jade said coldly. "Turn on the car, let's go for a ride" she ordered and the man did. The gang simply watched them take off and looked at the car disconcertedly, they couldn't wait to ask Jade about it.

Next morning Beck and Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom and approached the rest of the gang. "Hey" Beck said nicely.

"Hi" Cat responded.

"So we are going to the movies tonight or what?" Beck asked.

"Absolutely!" Tori exclaimed and they all nodded.

"And you?" Beck asked Jade. "You don't have another appointment with Carlos, do you?"

"No, I'm free" She responded.

"Good because I missed you last night" Beck said as he hugged her from behind and she smiled.

"Speaking of that, last night Cat, Andre and I went shopping and we saw you" Tori said and Jade's smile immediately dropped.

"Really? Where?" Beck asked curiously and Jade tried to remember possible locations.

"A couple of blocks away from the mall" Andre responded.

"I thought you were meeting with Carlos at his office" Beck commented.

"Yeah, I just…stopped by the mall to get some groceries" Jade lied and her friends looked at each other.

"But you were with a man, who was he?" Andre questioned and she looked at them nervously.

"A man? No, no…you must be mistaking" Jade said. "So what movie are we watching?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No, Jade, don't change the subject" Beck responded and broke the hug. "What did you see?" He asked them and she glared at them coldly.

"Umm…she was waiting in a corner, then a man walked out of a building and got into his car and then Jade did too" Tori explained.

"I didn't recognize him" Cat added.

"They chatted a little and then he got a little violent…He grabbed her face and pushed her against the seat, I was going to go help her but then he moved his hands off and she smiled like nothing was happening" Andre continued. "And then they left"

"Jade, what are they talking about? You said you'd be seeing Carlos" Beck commented upset.

"I did" Jade sad coldly.

"Are you sure? So what our friends saw is just in their imagination?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have the right to question me, you don't own me" Jade informed angrily.

"No but I'm your boyfriend and I don't like being lied to, I thought I'd made that clear" He responded.

"I'm not lying" Jade said and Beck nodded, he grabbed his phone and made a call so they all stared at him confused.

"Hey Carlos, it's Beck" He said and Jade looked at him nervously. "I'm good, thanks and no, nothing's happened…I was just wondering if Jade left my jacket in your office last night" Beck commented and listened for a few seconds while keeping his eyes on Jade. "Thanks, Carlos…Yes, I probably misheard her, if she wasn't with you last night then my jacket must be somewhere else…See you around, bye" He said and hung up so Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"I can explain" Jade said.

"Oh yeah? You mean you can come up with more lies?" Beck asked angrily and the gang stepped back awkwardly.

"No, I won't lie" She responded and then Tori got a notification so she opened it, she started reading it and her eyes wide opened so she showed it to Cat and Andre and they all stared at each other shocked.

"Who was that man?" Beck questioned.

"Alan Sanders" Tori read and they turned to her so she showed them her phone. "He is dead…"

"What?" Beck asked and grabbed the phone to see more closely. "Alan Sanders, his wife Marissa Sanders and their adopted daughter Annie, were brutally murdered in their own home last night. The police found the three bodies placed in their beds with signs of torture and over fifty stabs on each body; the mother and the child's throats were slit and the father was castrated prior death. There are no suspects so far but the investigation on this horrendous murder continues" Beck finished reading and saw the portrait of the family, right above the censured photos of the crime scene.

There was silence for several seconds and then everyone turned to Jade so she looked back at them. "Guys, no…" She said nervously.

"Oh god, oh my god" Beck said shocked and took a breath trying to process the news.

"Beck, no, it's not what you're thinking" Jade affirmed.

"No? You're gonna tell me you didn't follow this man and made him take you to his house so you could murder him and his family?" Beck asked.

"Beck, keep it down" Jade said because he was speaking too loudly.

"You're a liar" He affirmed. "Who was he? Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't" Jade responded.

"Hold on, Sanders sounds familiar…wasn't he your last foster dad?" Cat asked. "You know, before my mom's friend adopted you"

"Oh…I see, I see" Beck said and shook his head at Jade. "You killed him in revenge for what he did, didn't you? Just like you did with that guard, god, I can't believe I fell for your lies! It's all crystal clear"

"Beck, no! I swear it's not like that" Jade affirmed. "I didn't kill any of them"

"So you're telling me that you looked for them, found them and then they appeared dead all of a sudden? That's quite a big coincidence, don't you think?" Beck commented.

"Wait, Jade was with that Tom guy before he died?" Tori asked confused.

"Yes, she left us that night to go see him and then he magically appeared dead" Beck responded sarcastically and everyone stared at Jade shocked.

"I can explain" Jade said.

"What can you explain? How you killed them?" Beck asked coldly.

"Jade…did you?" Cat asked sadly.

"No!" She affirmed. "Listen, please just listen to me" she demanded and they stared at her with judging looks in their eyes. "I lied, that's true…I followed those two and I threatened them, I just wanted to scare them, I wanted them to feel what I felt… I wanted revenge, I wanted them to be afraid of me but I didn't kill them, I swear I didn't"

"That's too much coincidence, Jade" Tori said mortified.

"I agree, too much coincidence and too many lies" Beck added coldly.

"I'm not lying" She responded.

"You lied to my face two minutes ago!" He exclaimed angrily. "You did this!" He said as he held the phone to her face.

"No, I couldn't have done it! Why would I kill the woman and the girl, for example? It makes no sense, I don't have a motive for that" Jade commented. "I was in that house but I only wanted to make sure they weren't abusing the other girl, I asked her and she said no…but she told me she felt he acted weird with her sometimes, I didn't want her to be molested so I threatened him and said I'd be watching, just like I did with Tom" she explained. "That's what happened, you have to believe me…I didn't have reasons to kill them and I didn't...Come on, you know me"

"Do we?" Beck asked.

"Yes, you do" She affirmed.

"I think we are just starting to know you now" Andre said sadly.

"As for why you would kill the mom and the girl, I don't know…I really have no idea what goes through your twisted and disturbed head" Beck added sincerely and took a breath as he stared at her trying to assimilate the fact his girlfriend was a killer.

"Beck, please…no, I swear I didn't do it" Jade said with a few tears in her eyes. "I made a mistake, I admit it…Maybe I shouldn't have looked for them and I shouldn't have lied to you but I knew you wouldn't have agreed to my plan"

"Of course not, I'm not as sick as you are" He responded. "I would never kill anyone out of revenge"

"I didn't kill them! I didn't tell you I would threaten them because I knew you'd be mad at me, I knew you would be against my revenge and that's why I lied but I didn't plan to kill them, I only scared them I swear" Jade affirmed. "Please, you have to believe me"

"I'm sorry…I can't, not after everything we've seen" Beck responded and shook his head. "You weren't kidding that day in the basement, I could see it…we all could see how much you enjoyed it, how much you liked mutilating him and making him suffer as much as you could" He continued and she stared at him ashamedly. "Your eyes had never been brighter and your excitement had never been bigger than when you were causing another being pain, it's sick"

"No…" Jade whispered and shook her head.

"Yes, yes…YES! Stop lying" Beck said even more angrily. "You said it yourself, don't you remember? You said it! You explained the joy you felt as you killed him and said you'd never understood it until that moment…You'd never understood why you were different but when you killed him you did, you understood you are his god damn legacy" He commented and their friends looked down nervous and disappointedly as she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Now I see, I see that you were telling the truth…You've always wanted to try it, you've always been sick! I…I thought you were different, your obsession with pain and scissors and blood was weird but I liked your uniqueness" He admitted and smiled sadly as he shook his head "I never imagined you were truly twisted inside, if only I'd known I would've stayed away from you…"

"Stop it" Jade whispered.

"What am I supposed to do now? All these years, all my feelings for you…I, I can't believe this" Beck said truly heartbroken and pushed his hair back. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He screamed full of rage and disappointment.

"You have to believe me!" She insisted.

"We've been so wrong about you" Beck affirmed. "But it's obvious, isn't it? Violence is a cycle and you've been exposed to it since you were a kid"

"You're blaming me for my life? I didn't choose it" Jade said coldly. "I can assure you I would have never even been born if I had known what awaited me"

"No, I'm not blaming you for that, Jade…but it explains a lot, it just does and you can't deny it" He responded. "You replicate what you saw as a kid and now you enjoy it, you're disturbed and sick and now that you've had a taste of that disgusting excitement...You can't stop yourself" Beck affirmed and she shook her head as she stared at him with a couple of tears streamed down her face. "You're damaged, very damaged and I'm sorry, I really am but I can't excuse you…Having suffered doesn't justify your thirst for blood now"

"I have no thirst for blood and I'm not damaged" Jade affirmed.

"This proves you are, Jade, there's no point in denying it" Beck commented sadly and looked down. "Looks like those families who rejected you as a foster kid were right in the end…You could've snapped in any second, it's a surprise you made it this far in life without turning into the psychotic killer you truly are, the monster he made you…as you said it yourself" He said and she looked down as she felt her heart breaking. Beck was so angry and blinded by his frustration that he just started saying things to hurt her in purpose, he felt betrayed and disappointed and he wanted her to pay for it.

"Don't say that, please…" Jade said sadly and he took a breath as a really ugly thought came to his mind, he tried to fight himself in that second because he knew it was beyond limits and he didn't really mean it but he couldn't hold it in, his impulses combined with his rage and disappointment made him say it out loud.

"Maybe…maybe it would have been better if you hadn't made it out alive ten years ago" Beck said and Jade's mouth dropped shocked as she blinked a few times trying to process his words.

"Beck!" Andre said and grabbed his arm because what he'd just said was too horrible even for that situation and he knew it too so he looked down. The gang was shocked to hear him say that as well.

"I'm sorry" Beck said and then turned to her but she was only looking down with several tears streaming down her face, she couldn't even find words to respond to him. "I didn't mean that"

"Yes, you did" She said sadly and looked at him completely heartbroken. "And maybe you're right, I would've saved myself a lot of pain…" she added sincerely and he looked at her mortified. "We can't go back in time but if I could do it now, if I could be eight again I would just let him finish me...That would've been the best for everyone but I didn't know what I was doing to myself when I decided to escape" she commented sadly and looked down.

"Listen Jade…You were my girlfriend for a long time" Beck said.

"Were?" She asked and he sighed sadly.

"I can't be with you after this, it's bigger than me…I'm sorry" He responded sincerely. "Listen, I'm sorry for this…I can't judge you because I haven't been through nearly as much pain as you have, it's not your fault to be the way you are now" Beck commented. "And I don't want to see you suffer more than you already have so I won't go to the police but you need to stop, Jade, that is in your hands and if you continue with this sick game, it'll be all on you…You are an adult now and you can make your own decisions so stop killing and get some help…psychiatric help, you need it"

"Beck…" Jade said sadly.

"I mean it, I hope you can recover…I really do but I can't be with you anymore, not after this so just…" Beck said and took a breath. "Just please stay away from me, from all of us and try to forget me and our time together because I will"

* * *

 **:(**

 **I know, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jade went back home feeling incredibly sad, she couldn't believe Beck and her friends had turned against her but she couldn't blame them, she understood the magnitude of their accusations. However, she refused to lose them so she decided to ask Carlos to hire a detective and prove her innocence one way or another.

"Hello Jade, I have news" Carlos said as he met her in her house a couple of days later.

"Do you have it? The proof that I'm innocent?" She asked and he sighed.

"Listen…I have something but it doesn't really prove anything and there are things you didn't mention about that night" Carlos said.

"I told you everything, I was with them…I hit them and threatened them and then I left" Jade affirmed.

"But you returned a few minutes after leaving, the cameras show it" He said and opened his laptop, he played a video taken from a security camera across the street where she'd met Tom. The camera wasn't angled in a way that would let them see the inside of the alley but Jade's car was perfectly visible and she saw herself walking towards it with the two masked men; they took their masks off and she talked to them for a few seconds before they went back into the alley.

"It's what I told you, after that I went home…" Jade informed and he didn't say anything, they continued staring at the screen and saw that she didn't move. She stayed right outside her car just staring into space for over a minute so Jade got confused, she didn't remember that.

A few seconds later she turned around slowly and calmly walked back into the alley so her eyes wide opened. "What…No, no" Jade said and shook her head. Carlos fasted the video forward and they saw Jade walking out of the alley with the two guys again but she didn't tell them anything, she got in her car and drove away, they looked at each other and then walked away trying to keep their heads down. "I…I don't remember this"

"Well, it happened…" Carlos said and changed to the video of Alan's house. They saw her leaving the house and then waiting for a few minutes before returning so she shook her head again. "Tell me the truth"

"I don't remember this, you have to believe me" Jade responded. "I…I don't know what to think anymore, maybe they are right…Oh my god, I'm a killer"

"But how can you not remember?" Carlos asked and she shrugged with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I think I'm crazy…" Jade said mortified and covered her mouth with her hand as she started crying more. "What am I gonna do?"

"I think it'd be good to get you an appointment with a psychiatrist" He commented and she looked at him sadly but nodded. "Hey, don't worry…we don't know if you really killed them…" He added trying to make her feel better and she shook her head.

"There's no other explanation…" Jade responded and started crying again. "I don't know what's real and what's not at this point"

"It's going to be okay…"

Next day Jade arrived to school and saw her former friends standing by the stairs so she walked towards them. "Hey" She said nicely and they turned to her.

"Jade, we told you to stay away" Beck said emotionlessly, he was trying to get over her and seeing her didn't make it easy.

"I know, I…I just wanted to tell you something" Jade responded nervously and they waited for her to continue. "You…you're right" she said and her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. "I think I killed them" she commented mortified as the tears streamed down her face.

"You think?" Tori asked confused.

"I…I don't remember but Carlos found videos and there are things I don't remember doing" Jade explained mortified and took a small breath as she wiped the tears away. "You're right…I'm crazy" she said sadly and looked down as she shook her head. "I…I don't know what's wrong me"

"Jade…" Cat said sadly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Jade affirmed and Beck sighed sadly; seeing her like that made him feel so bad. "I'm going to get help…I'm seeing a psychiatrist in an hour and maybe they'll lock me up, I don't know…but I wanted to see you first, I wanted to apologize because I don't know what she'll tell me…Maybe they'll lock me up" Jade commented sadly so they looked at each other surprised and mortified. "I…I'm sorry" she simply said and walked away.

Jade indeed skipped school to go to the psychiatrist and told her everything about her past, she explained she didn't remember doing certain things even though they were on video but she didn't tell her about the murders because she didn't want to go to prison. The doctor recommended Jade to stay in the clinic for a few days and she decided to do it, she wanted to live a normal life.

"Jade hasn't come back since Monday" Tori said as they ate lunch in the cafeteria. "Maybe they did lock her up"

"It's for the best" Andre said sadly. "But at least it seems she was as shocked as we were to find out the truth"

"Doesn't erase the fact she killed those people, though" Beck commented. "And we don't know if she was lying about not remembering, that's bizarre"

"I miss her" Cat admitted. "I wish she were still our friend"

"She can't, Cat" Beck responded. "If what she says is true then it just makes it worse because she could blackout and hurt one of us someday"

"I hope she gets better" Tori said sincerely. "She deserves to be happy even after what she did"

"Yes, she does" Andre added.

"We should go see her, at least tell her that we are not angry with her and that we wish her the best…she must feel so lonely" Tori commented sadly. "We can't be friends like before but we could do that, right? For the good times" she said and they thought about it.

"Alright...I'll ask Carlos" Beck said and he indeed called Jade's lawyer, he told them where she was and that afternoon after school they all went to the clinic. It was a really nice place with lots of light and nurses walking around, they were told to wait in the living room and there were some patients there, two guys were playing chess, one was watching TV, one girl was brushing a doll's hair and a middle aged lady was just sitting across the room staring at them while stroking a baby doll, they were all wearing all white outfits with an ID pinned on their chest.

"I don't like this place" Tori commented.

"It's comfortable…" Robbie added.

"But the people are weird" She responded and then a nurse and Jade appeared, she was wearing the white hospital gown just like everybody else so they were a little shocked but she was happy to see them.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Jade asked and smiled.

"We wanted to see you" Tori said. "And wish you a good recovery, we are glad you're getting help"

"And we are not angry with you for not remembering" Cat added and Jade smiled at her.

"Does that mean…we are friends again?" Jade asked hopefully and they looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh…" Tori said and looked down.

"It's okay…" Jade said as her smile faded away. "Well, thanks…I guess"

"What has the doctor told you?" Beck asked.

"Well, they monitored me for three days and I blacked out twice but that was after we discussed my childhood very intensively, she made me relive things and I…I blacked out afterwards, she said I got exalted and acted like it was happening again but I don't remember that" Jade explained. "The rest of time I was fine so she says I don't have to worry about staying here for too long, now we are trying some meds just in case"

"Good, that's good" Beck said emotionlessly. "Well, I think we should go…" He said to his friends.

"Take care, Jade" Tori said and she nodded sadly.

"Bye guys…"

Jade stayed in the clinic for a few more days and then she was released; the doctor realized she only blacked out when confronted with very vivid memories of her past and the rest of the time she didn't have issues but she gave her meds anyway, just to avoid any incident. Jade took her meds religiously and went back to her normal life but even though she was free, she felt more restrained and lonelier than ever before.

Three weeks passed and the gang kept their promise, they tried to stay away from Jade and she did the same because she didn't want to bother them. Cat wasn't really hostile or afraid of her but she wasn't sure what to believe and Jade didn't want to push her so she stayed away from the Valentine's as well.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student" Lane informed as he stepped into the classroom with a young man; he had light brown hair, fair skin and gray eyes so all the girls immediately smiled, all except Jade because she had more important things to think about. She was still sad after everything Beck had said to her and even though she'd tried to forget about it, she couldn't. "This is Gabriel and he just moved to the city, I hope you make him feel welcome"

"Of course" Tori said and smiled at the guy so he smiled back.

"Very well, Gabriel, take a seat" Sikowitz said and all the seats in the first rows were full so he went to the corner and sat down next to Jade but she ignored him.

"Oh my god, he is so dreamy" Tori said as she stared at him.

"Don't be so obvious" Andre responded and the boys chuckled so she punched his arm playfully.

"Gabriel, come on stage…Let's see what you got" Sikowitz said and he did. "Ummm Jade, you too" He ordered and she joined Gabriel on the stage. "It's fine, Gabriel, you don't need to be nervous...this isn't a test, just do your best"

"What do we have to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing difficult…no kisses or slaps, for example" He responded and Gabriel exhaled sadly.

"Pity…" He whispered as he smiled at Jade so the class chuckled, Jade simply rolled her eyes and so did Beck.

"You're going to declare your love for her and ask her out on a date to celebrate the engagement" Sikowitz said and Gabriel smiled gladly. "Go!"

"You…you're the single most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Gabriel said and held her hands. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend every moment of my life with you, trying to make you happy…as happy as you make me by just looking into my eyes the way you're doing it now" He said and stroked her cheek as he got closer to her and looked into her eyes. "I love you, I love you more than you think and I want you to marry me"

"No one had ever said such nice things to me" Jade said and smiled as she put her hand on top of his while he held her face sweetly. "I love you too and of course I want to marry you"

"Really? You've just made me the happiest man" He affirmed and smiled excitedly. "Please accept my invitation for dinner tonight, I'd love to spend time with you…Get to know you better, I'm sure you won't regret it" He said and she nodded smiling.

"Yes, yes…Of course" Jade said and he stared at her for a couple of seconds before pressing his lips against hers. Everyone's eyes wide opened and Beck looked down upset. Jade wasn't expecting that either so she froze for a few seconds but then she pushed him back. "Hey, back off! That wasn't part of the scene" she commented angrily and he looked down smiling.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" He responded and she rolled her eyes.

"That was…good, you've got talent, Gabriel but stick to the instructions next time" Sikowitz said and he nodded as they went back to their seats. When the class was over Jade went to her locker to change her books and Gabriel approached her.

"Hey" He said and a few meters away, the gang was standing by Tori's locker staring at him and Jade. "I wanted to apologize for the kiss but I couldn't help myself"

"You better do next time" She said coldly and closed her locker but when she tried to walk away, he stopped her.

"Please, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you and I know I was stupid" Gabriel said. "I'm still learning to be a good actor, not everything I said was an act"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

"You're beautiful, I'm sure you know that…and you stunned me, that's the truth" He affirmed and even though Jade wasn't looking for a new relationship, she admitted that he was very handsome and she liked the way he behaved; he wasn't afraid to admit his feelings to her face even though he risked getting rejected. "Anyway, that was true and the last part was true too…I'd love to invite you dinner tonight, what do you say?"

"You just got here and you're asking me out?" Jade asked back and he nodded.

"He really likes Jade" Andre commented.

"She's so lucky, he is a dream" Tori said mortified and Cat giggled.

"She'll reject him" Beck affirmed; she wasn't his girlfriend anymore but he couldn't help to feel jealous.

"Is that a yes?" Gabriel asked her.

"No, it's not" Jade responded.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"That's none of your business" She said coldly.

"It is now" Gabriel said. "So…do you?"

"No, I don't but that's not your problem" Jade responded.

"So you don't have a boyfriend…That's a big surprise, I was expecting a threat" He commented and laughed. "I thought I would need to apologize to an angry guy waiting next to my car with a bat after school" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye" She said and smiled sarcastically.

"Come on, I promise you won't regret it" He insisted.

"You're very pushy, you know?" She commented.

"Thanks" He responded

"It wasn't a compliment" Jade said and tried to walk away but he stopped her again.

"I am a man who knows what he wants and I like you, Jade, I like you a lot…you caught my attention from the moment I stepped into the classroom" Gabriel affirmed and she tried to hide her smile but it was obvious she was proud.

"You really are brave, aren't you?" Jade asked. "Aren't you afraid of getting rejected again in public?"

"It's worth the risk" He responded and she finally chuckled so he smiled. "I made you smile, that's something"

"You won't give up, will you?" Jade asked; she wasn't the kind of girl to agree to dates with strangers but something about that guy attracted her, he was straightforward and he wasn't afraid of her. Besides, she was lonely and she thought she could really use a person to talk to after all that time just thinking to herself.

"No, I won't…I know I'm being creepy but that's not the intention, I swear" He said and smiled. "I just really want to go out with you, you're a mystery to me…and I love unfolding mysteries"

"What makes you think I'll let you unfold me?" Jade asked smirking and he thought about it. "I'm a hard one, you know"

"I like challenges" He responded and she nodded slowly. "So? Shall I pick you up at seven?" Gabriel asked and she chuckled.

"Fine" Jade said and they exchanged numbers while the gang watched them.

"At seven" Gabriel repeated as she walked away.

"Don't be late" she simply responded as she continued walking and the gang's eyes wide opened.

"She'd reject him, uh?" Andre said and Beck rolled his eyes, he simply pushed him out of the way and walked to the other side. "He is jealous"

"Of course he is jealous but he was the one who dumped her so…" Tori responded.

"Can you blame him? We found out she's a killer" Robbie said and Cat sighed sadly. "We should warn Gabriel about her"

"Maybe she won't do it again" Cat commented. "She is taking her meds"

"I don't know what to believe anymore but we promised not to tell on her, maybe he'd go to the police" Tori said. "And she is not our friend anymore but she deserves to be happy"

"What if she kills him?" Andre asked.

"No, no…she won't do that, relax!" She affirmed. "She just killed the men who hurt her as a kid, it's partly understandable…Let's just hope we all can leave this nightmare behind"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Again, what do you think is gonna happen? Do you still think she didn't do it or do you think she did kill them? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

That night Gabriel picked Jade up at her house and drove her to a really nice restaurant. "So…tell me about yourself" He demanded nicely.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?" She asked back.

"Okay, I'll go first but only if you promise to tell me more about you afterwards" He suggested.

"Yeah, whatever" Jade responded.

"Well, I am from Dallas, I used to want to study medicine but one day I realized I was doing the wrong thing with my life and decided to follow my true passion…acting" Gabriel explained. "I have two dogs back at home, my favorite color is indigo, I have a postcard collection, I was a fat growing up, I have a little sister, I love extreme sports…and I don't know, what else do you want to know?" He asked and laughed.

"I have no idea" Jade said and chuckled a little. "What kind of extreme sports?"

"All of them but my favorite is by far skydiving…The adrenaline you feel when you're up there and when you fly can't be explained with words" He said and Jade could see he was passionate about it. "What about you, Jade West?"

"I've never done skydiving" She responded.

"Well, that can be fixed" He said and smirked. "But I meant tell me about you, likes, dislikes, everything you want"

"My favorite color is black, I have a bunny…I live with my dad here in LA and that's it" Jade commented.

"I'm sure that's not it but that's okay…This will give me the more reasons to ask you out again" Gabriel said and smiled.

"And what makes you think I'll say yes?" Jade asked.

"I'm hoping you will" He responded. "And I'm planning something special, I think you'll like it"

"I don't like surprises, tell me now and I'll decide" She said and he sighed.

"Alright…I want to take you skydiving" He informed and she got a little surprised. "What do you think?"

"I…I don't know, I've never done it and it makes me nervous" Jade admitted.

"There's nothing to fear, I promise…I'll be with you the whole time" Gabriel affirmed. "So? Is that a yes? I can assure you that you won't regret it"

"Okay, yes…I want to try it" Jade responded and he smiled. After dinner he drove her back home and she went to her room because her father was in his office working as usual.

Jade didn't know how to feel about Gabriel and she was not interested in having another relationship because she still had feelings for Beck but he was so enigmatic and charming that she couldn't help to like him and his company. Gabriel was the only guy in the whole school, apart from Beck, who hadn't feared asking her out and at that point in her life, she was also lonely therefore having company was nice for her.

Jade decided to give Gabriel a chance and keep seeing him, in the end she was free and all she wanted was to be happy. She wanted to forget Beck and her love for him because he had done the same, he hadn't trusted her and she was done feeling miserable because of him; maybe it was time to let go of everything and start living her life again, maybe Gabriel was her chance to start over.

Next day the gang was having lunch the cafeteria when they saw Jade and Gabriel arriving together and the only free table was the one next to the gang so they simply took it. They looked at each other uncomfortably and Beck stared at Jade upset.

"So are you ready for today?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm nervous" She admitted.

"We'll do a together jump, I'll do everything…You only have to enjoy the ride" He informed and she took a breath. "What is it? You don't trust me?" He asked and grabbed her hand.

"I met you yesterday" She responded.

"It feels like I've known you for longer, maybe there's chemistry between us" He commented and smiled a little.

"Maybe…" Jade said and slowly moved her hand back. "I'm nervous because of the fall, I don't fear dying"

"You'll forget your nerves as soon as we jump, it's an amazing experience you must have!" Gabriel affirmed.

"I will"

That afternoon Gabriel and Jade went skydiving and she had to take a class to learn the basic things. Then they got on the helicopter and flew for about fifteen minutes while they got ready. "Oh my god" Jade said when she looked down and saw how high they were, everything seemed so small.

"Don't be scared, just trust me" He said on her ear as they sat down on the side of the helicopter. "Are you ready?"

"No" Jade said scared and took a breath.

"Yes, you are!" He responded and jumped off so she screamed but as he had promised, a second after falling all she could feel was the air and an amazing sensation so she smiled. "Say cheese!" He screamed in the air and she laughed but when she saw him taking pictures with a camera so she smiled. They flew for a while and then he opened the parachute.

Jade was so happy in those moments that she didn't want it to end but after going around for a while, they finally landed. "Oh my god, that was amazing" She affirmed.

"I told you" He said and smiled at her so she smiled back.

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely and he grabbed her hands.

"You're welcome" Gabriel responded and looked right into her eyes. "I am glad you liked it, I wanted you to live this unique experience with me"

"Well, I did…" Jade said awkwardly and moved her hands back but he grabbed her face instead.

"You're so beautiful" He affirmed as he stroked her cheek gently and she was sure he was going to kiss her but then he moved back. "Sorry, I don't want you to think I'm harassing you…"

"It's alright" Jade said emotionlessly. "Thank you for today but please take me home"

"Of course, let's go"

A few weeks went by and they continued going out together, Gabriel showed Jade different extreme sports and they got closer and closer. Beck and the gang had been watching them and trying to mind their own business but Beck was jealous of Gabriel, he didn't like to know Jade was with someone else.

"Dinner's ready!" Gabriel exclaimed as he cooked for Jade in his apartment. "Take a seat, please"

"That smells good" Jade said and sat down while he served for both of them. They had dinner and then he brought the desserts. "You cook amazing"

"Thank you, I'm full of surprises" He commented and chuckled so she laughed too. "Listen Jade, we've gone out for over a month and I've had an amazing time with you, I enjoy your company…You're smart, funny, talented and unique…and of course, you're very beautiful"

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely and he put his hand on top of hers.

"It might be too soon but I'm sure about it and I hope you are too…Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked and she stared at him surprised, she wanted to say yes but she felt guilty for lying to him; that had been the problem with Beck.

"Listen Gabriel, I haven't been honest with you…" Jade responded and he stared at her confused. "I'm an orphan, my family was murdered ten years ago and I spent most of my life in foster care…Recently I found out I had inherited a big fortune and I reclaimed it, that's the truth about me"

"Umm…wow" Gabriel said and looked down processing the news. "That was unexpected, I thought I'd surprise you today but this just blew me away…Too much information in a few seconds"

"I know, it's crazy" She admitted. "And there's more I haven't said, maybe it'll make you go to the police and despise me…it's happened before and I understand"

"Nothing could make me despise you" Gabriel affirmed.

"This could, it really could" Jade responded. "But if you go to the police after this, I'll deny it, I would understand your reaction but I won't go to prison"

"You're scaring me" He admitted.

"Listen, a few months ago I went to the house where the massacre of my family took place…I had to stay there to reclaim my inheritance but the neighbors attacked me, they almost raped and killed me because they hated my grandmother" Jade explained and he stared at her shocked. "I was saved by my friends and then one day they came back with guns, they shot the house and when I hid, I found my family's killer hidden there too…he had my friends and a cop, he killed him and he tried to rape and behead me but my boyfriend stopped him and when I was free I…I killed him" she admitted and looked down ashamedly.

"Oh god" He said appalled.

"Yes, I was so angry that I enjoyed it…I really did and I tortured him, I made him suffer until he died and then we came back here, my friends saw everything but they understood" Jade explained. "However, things don't stop there…"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Listen, when I was in foster care I had many parents…most of them were bad, there was one who tried to rape me and when I was back in the orphanage, a guard tried to do it too" Jade informed and he closed his eyes sadly. "Not so long ago I looked for them and I went to see them, I hit them and threatened them and they appeared dead the next morning" she commented and looked at him to see his reaction, he moved back shocked and she shook her head. "I didn't mean it"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I don't know! I don't remember doing it but there's footage of me doing things I don't recall" Jade explained.

"There are videos of you killing them?" He asked.

"No but I do other things I didn't remember doing, when I saw that I freaked…My friends had already left me and I wanted them to see I was innocent but after that, I don't know what to believe anymore" Jade commented with tears in her eyes. "I went to a psychiatrist and I'm taking meds now, just to make sure I don't black out again"

"But so…You killed them?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely.

"Jade, I…" He started and stopped to take a breath.

"It's fine, I get it…It's too much coincidence and I know you think I killed them too" Jade said with tears in her eyes. "I…I didn't mean it, I just wanted to scare them but I'm not a monster or a killer, I'm…I'm not" she affirmed and looked down with the tears streaming down her cheeks because she remembered that conversation with Beck and how horrible it had been. "I'll go now, I understand…" She said keeping her head down and tried to stand up but he put his hand on hers to make her stay.

"Look at me" Gabriel demanded and she did. "I believe in you" He said and she stared at him surprised. "I believe you, Jade, if you did…that, it wasn't your fault because you weren't conscious"

"What?" Jade asked even more surprised.

"You are the bravest and strongest person I've met, you survived your childhood and had the courage to turn yourself into psychiatric care to avoid hurting others and that makes you a good person, a fighter, I admire you for that and I won't let anyone say otherwise" He affirmed. "I believe you and you're not alone" Gabriel added and she stared at him as more tears streamed down her face and she couldn't help to hug him, she needed those words so bad.

"Thank you" Jade said and closed her eyes gladly as they hugged.

"There's nothing to thank for, darling" Gabriel said and broke the hug, he smiled at her and kissed her hands so she smiled at him; no one had ever been so sweet and supportive to her, not even Beck. "You've been through a lot today, I won't make you answer me tonight…I want you to think things through, sleep on it and know that no matter what you decide, I'll be with you…As a friend or as your boyfriend, but I'll be with you"

Next day at school the gang was in Sikowitz's classroom and they saw Jade walking into it, she simply looked at them and took a seat in the corner as usual. "There she is…" Tori said and sighed.

"I miss her, my family misses her too…she hasn't picked up their calls" Cat commented sadly. "I didn't tell them what we found out"

"Better not to tell them, they're a huge part of her life" Andre said. "Maybe she thinks they want to yell at her and that's why she hasn't picked up"

"Yeah, maybe…" Cat said and then Gabriel walked into the classroom with a black rose.

"Hey beautiful" Gabriel said as he approached Jade and gave her the flower so she smiled. "I know it looks weird but black is your favorite color so I thought…I don't know, I hope you like it" He added awkwardly and she chuckled.

"Thanks" Jade said and he grabbed her hand to help her stand up.

"Did you have time to think about my proposition?" Gabriel asked and the gang was a few meters away but they could hear them.

"Did you?" Jade asked back and he stared at her confused.

"I have nothing to think, I know what I want and I've said it to you but if you don't believe me, I can do it again" Gabriel said and cleared his throat. "Jade West, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he questioned and she smiled at him.

"Yes" Jade responded and he smiled happily before kissing her. The gang's eyes wide opened and their mouths dropped but Beck was just staring at them angrily.

"We have to celebrate, what about skydiving again and dinner at my place? Or anywhere you want, you can choose the restaurant" Gabriel said as they held hands.

"Sounds perfect, dinner at your place is just fine…You're a good cook, I didn't lie about that" Jade responded and he smiled, he gave her another small kiss and they sat down together while Beck's blood boiled inside his body, he hated to see her with someone else.

"Hello kids!" Sikowitz said as he walked into the classroom. "Today we are going to-"he started but Lane cut him off.

"Sikowitz, sorry…sorry to interrupt but we are closing the school, send everyone home" Lane said.

"What's happening?" He asked confused and Lane took a breath.

"There's been a murder, the janitor was tortured and stabbed in the closet last night"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! ;) What do you think now?**


	15. Chapter 15

"There's been a murder, the janitor was tortured and stabbed in the closet last night" Lane informed and everyone stood up shocked but a couple of seconds later the gang's eyes turned to Jade so she stared at them nervously and shook her head. "Everyone please leave, I'm sorry"

Jade and Gabriel left the school and went to the parking lot, he walked her to her car and she sighed. "I can't believe this" Jade said sincerely.

"I didn't really know him but it's a tragedy" He responded and saw she was sad so he kissed her forehead and held her hands. "Do you still want to go out today?"

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely. "This has been too much…I don't think I'll enjoy skydiving like this"

"Agreed but we could still go to my apartment, I'll cook dinner and we can watch movies…I don't want you to be alone" He said and she gave him a little smile but all the sudden Beck grabbed her arm and turned her around violently so she got scared.

"You did it, uh? You finally did it again!" He exclaimed angrily as he shook her arm.

"Hey, back off" Gabriel said and pushed him back madly. "Don't you ever touch Jade again, I won't allow it"

"How could you?" Tori asked. "We trusted you, Jade, you said you would change"

"He gave us chocolates on Halloween" Cat added sadly.

"I didn't do it" Jade affirmed. "I have been taking my meds and I know I didn't blackout, now you're going to blame me for every murder?" she asked upset.

"If they have your trademark, yes" Beck responded coldly and turned to Gabriel. "Do you know the truth about her? Has she told you she's a crazy murderess?" He asked, he really believed she was but deep inside he just wanted to scare Gabriel away because he was jealous.

"Beck!" Jade said hurt.

"I know everything about her, including the fact you dumped her because you didn't believe in her, I do" Gabriel responded and they got surprised. "Yes, I do…I do because even though I've known her for only a few weeks, I know she is not lying when she says she doesn't remember killing those people and I want you to hear me carefully: Jade is not alone, I'm with her and I won't let you hurt her in anyway" He affirmed as he looked Beck in the eye and Jade smiled a little, she took a breath and stared at the gang proudly.

"So you really believe her? Did she tell you about the basement?" Tori asked.

"With graphic details and I do" He responded and looked at Beck. "It's not my problem that you couldn't trust your own girlfriend but now she is with me and I won't make that mistake, I believe her and I'll defend her from you and anyone who tries to accuse her or offend her in anyway, am I clear?" He asked coldly and Beck looked at him angrily.

"I said I wouldn't accuse you last time because I had consideration for you and because you said you'd get help but I told you to stay out of trouble and you decided to kill our janitor" Beck said upset as he looked at Jade. "This won't stay like this and even if you truly don't remember, you're still a danger to society"

"Listen you jerk, Jade didn't kill that janitor and I know it because she was with me last night" Gabriel informed and Beck got even angrier, he imagined they had been sleeping together but then he remembered Jade had just agreed to be his girlfriend so he didn't know what to believe.

"Until what time?" Beck asked.

"Until after the murder took place, that's what I'll say in case the police come asking questions" Gabriel responded and he shook his head upset.

"So you'll lie to cover up for her?" Andre asked.

"As far as you're all concerned, Jade slept in my apartment last night and nothing links her to this murder so go ahead and try to accuse her, I can assure you that you won't succeed" Gabriel said and Jade smirked cynically, she loved Gabriel's attitude and how he defended her.

"Fine, cover up for her but you won't be able to do it forever…and she'll snap again and again and again and for your own good, I hope you realize it in time" Beck said and they all walked away so Jade looked down.

"Hey, don't be sad…Don't let them get to you, I believe you and I'll always defend you" Gabriel affirmed as he stroked her face and she smiled at him sadly. "Let's go"

A couple of weeks passed and one day Jade and Gabriel were at the mall when suddenly the Valentines approached them. "Jade! God, it's been so long, why haven't you received my calls? I was worried sick about you" Anna said and Jade stared at her confused, she thought Anna would reject her.

"I…I'm sorry" Jade said disconcertedly.

"We've missed you" Anna said and Jade smiled.

"I've missed you too" She responded.

"And who is this young man?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"My name is Gabriel, I'm her boyfriend" Gabriel informed politely and they got surprised.

"Boyfriend? Wow…a lot has happened, right? You must tell me everything, sweetheart" Anna said. "Please come to the house soon, it's not the same without you on the weekends"

"I will" Jade said and smiled, she was happy to at least keep that family's love but she didn't know how long that would last since everyone blamed her for the janitor's murder.

Days went by and two more murders took place, not in Hollywood Arts but in the neighborhood; it had been a homeless man and a drunk guy and they both had the same trade mark: signs of torture and repeated stabbing. Jade knew that her former friends blamed her but Gabriel was there to back her up and she knew she was innocent because she kept a very strict control of her every move so she ignored them.

"Alright everyone, class is over" The history teacher said and gave everyone their essays.

"Hey, why did I get an F?" Jade asked upset.

"Your essay is not what I asked for, Jade, I told you to write a story in the context of World War I and you wrote the story of the war, you used the world leaders as the main characters…You didn't come up with the plot" The teacher explained.

"Bullshit! My assignment was good, you're doing it on purpose" Jade said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I won't change the grade" He simply said and left so she threw her folder away madly. The gang simply looked at each other awkwardly and Gabriel sighed.

"Hey, it's fine…You will still pass the class" Gabriel said.

"Yes but that asshole is affecting my grades, I worked hard on that stupid essay" Jade said angrily and took a breath trying to calm down.

"Better?" Gabriel asked and she smiled a little.

"Yes, karma is a bitch" Jade responded and they left the classroom, they saw the gang on their way but they simply walked past them holding hands.

"She was really angry" Tori said as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh but her boyfriend made her feel better" Beck said sarcastically and rolled his eyes so they chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're so jealous, Beck, it's time to let go" Tori commented. "Jade is not a good person to have around, look what she's been doing…she won't stop killing"

"We should go to the police already" Robbie said. "They're still investigating the janitor's death and the other murders and we know who's behind them all, we could stop her"

"I don't know…" Tori said unsure. "I kind of fear doing it, you know? I mean, if she really is that kind of monster now then she could do something to us…"

"She would be in prison" Andre commented.

"She is a millionaire, chances are she could escape or she could do something from inside…hire men to hurt us" Tori commented.

"You think she would do that?" Cat asked sadly.

"I…I don't even know at this point, I hope not" she responded. "The point is that she is better off with someone else, if she falls in love with Gabriel then she won't mind Beck or any of us and we'll be fine" Tori affirmed and turned to Beck. "That's why you need to get over your jealousy, it's not good for you"

"I'm not jealous" He affirmed but he knew he was lying. "I pity that poor man, he is dating a psychopath"

"The same one you dated for years" Andre added.

"That was different, I didn't know…he does and he doesn't care, he must be as twisted as she is" Beck said and they sighed. "They deserve each other"

One day Jade and Gabriel drove into the parking lot in Gabriel's car and they saw an ambulance and some police cars there along with a bunch of people. They got out of the car and walked over to see what was happening but before they could see anything, Jade felt someone grabbing her wrist violently. "Ah" Jade said in pain and when she looked at the person, she realized it was Beck.

"You did it again! AGAIN!" Beck screamed madly as she held her wrist tightly and she pulled her arm away.

"Don't EVER touch me again" Jade ordered angrily.

"I told you not to ever hurt Jade again" Gabriel said and pushed Beck back but Jade stood in front of him.

"Don't bother, I can defend myself" Jade said and turned to Beck and the gang.

"Are you going to deny this too? A few days ago this teacher failed you and now he appears dead in his car the same way all the others" Tori commented and shook her head. "You've gone so low"

"So he is the one who died?" Jade asked.

"Oh stop pretending, you did it!" Beck exclaimed annoyed and she stared at him angrily.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you people pinning every single murder on me…I'm innocent, I haven't killed anyone…I don't know if I killed Tom or Alan, that's still a question I can't answer but I know for sure that I didn't kill this man or the other three before him" Jade said coldly. "If you want to go to the police, be my fucking guest because nothing is going to be against me…Nothing links me to the murders"

"You just said you don't know if you killed Tom and Alan and his family, did you forget you were the last person to see them before they died?" Andre asked and she stared at him faking confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about…I think you misheard me" Jade said. "I don't recall seeing any of those people and nothing can prove otherwise" she affirmed and they shook their heads at her.

"Oh god, Jade…I can't believe you're doing this" Tori said and Jade shrugged.

"I didn't kill them and if you can't believe me, fine but I won't go to prison for something I didn't do" Jade responded. "Gabriel can testify I was with him while the last four murders took place"

"And is that true? Or is it a lie too?" Andre asked.

"It's true, everything she says is true and I won't change my testimony" Gabriel affirmed and Jade smiled cynically so they stared at her with frustration in their eyes.

"There must be a way to prove you did it" Beck said and she rolled her eyes.

"God, Beck, with all the murders you pin on me I should have a personal graveyard" Jade commented.

"That was your idea" He responded and she laughed sarcastically. "Your phone, I'm sure they can find something on your phone…at least the messages, even if you deleted them"

"My phone? Oh you mean the old one, no sorry…I got rid of that one long ago because it stopped working" Jade commented and he stared at her upset so she smiled victoriously.

"You're good at this, aren't you?" Beck asked. "You've learnt how not to leave trace and you've done it very well but all criminals make a mistake and the police will find yours" He affirmed and she sighed annoyed.

"Listen, there's no way to prove anything against me for one simple reason, I didn't do it" Jade said and Beck took a breath while accusing her with his eyes. "I know you don't believe me, it's surprising how fast people can turn against you and forget the love they swore they had for you…Now here you are, trying to find any excuse to send me to prison"

"Don't, don't ever doubt the love I felt for you…You are the one who ruined it, you betrayed me by becoming whatever it is that you are now" Beck responded.

"I'm the same person you met three years ago, I'm the same person you dated and I'm the same person you said you loved, I haven't changed…You have!" Jade said and Beck looked at her emotionlessly. "I lied to you on small things and then I told you the truth but you decided to believe the bad things about me because deep inside you decided I was damaged from the moment I told you my story"

"That's not true" He affirmed.

"Yes, it is…At first you were supportive and you tried to be normal but as soon as something suspicious happened, you turned on me and said I've been sick all my life, if you hadn't known about my past you wouldn't be here judging me and saying I'm sick and crazy, if you didn't know about my past you wouldn't think I enjoy killing now and we wouldn't even be having this conversation" Jade commented and Beck thought about it. "See? It's all about perspective, I wish I could say I regret telling you the truth about me but I don't, in the end it helped me see your true self…It helped me see how weak your love for me was"

"Don't, don't go that way, don't try to make me the bad one" Beck responded.

"I'm not, you are! You're obsessed with making ME the bad one, why don't you just mind your own god damn business? You think I'm a psychopath, fine, you want to stay away from me, fine! You want to tell the police I'm a killer, fine! All fine!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "Just please stop harassing me and blaming me for every single thing that happens around here, I'm sick of it!"

"It's hard not to blame you when everything points to you" He responded.

"No, it doesn't…Nothing points to me, only your biased imagination that wants to believe I did it because I'm the only one here who saw their family getting slaughtered so, naturally, I am the first suspect in your head" Jade affirmed. "But it's all fine, go to the police…Tell them everything your delusional brain has come up with, I'll hire a lawyer and get this over with, that's what you want, isn't it? To make things legal…well, be my guest"

"I will, of course I will" Beck affirmed.

"Good, do it and we'll see who wins but in the meantime stay the hell away from me…I just want to live in peace" Jade commented.

"I don't think you'll ever find peace, not in this life" Beck affirmed and she smiled sarcastically.

"Since the classes are most likely gonna be cancelled, my boyfriend and I are leaving…" Jade said and grabbed Gabriel's hand so he smiled proudly and Beck looked at them coldly. "Oh and I'll be waiting for the police…" She added cynically and smiled. "Please don't take too long to accuse me, we have some plans and I'd like to have this sorted out soon"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Jade was in her house just doing homework when the bell rang so she rolled her eyes and went downstairs to open the door. "Good afternoon, Jade West?" A police officer asked.

"Yes"

"You're under arrest for murder" The man said and her eyes wide opened, she couldn't believe Beck had actually done it.

"What's going on here?" Gabriel asked as he arrived to the house as well.

"I'm arrested for murder but may I know why? Do you have proofs against me?" Jade asked as the man grabbed his handcuffs.

"Someone claims you were the last person to see a few of the victims alive and that you had personal problems with them" He responded.

"That's not enough" She affirmed. "I'll go with you but as a witness or whatever, you can't arrest me just because someone says so…I know it, my father is a lawyer" Jade simply said and the cops looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Let's go then, I'll help you with your case"

Jade and Gabriel went to the police station and saw Beck and the gang there finishing their testimony with a cop in a desk. "Hey guys, I'm glad you did it now because Gabriel and I have a trip coming up on the weekend" She said and smiled at them so Beck rolled his eyes and Gabriel chuckled.

"Maybe you're not going" He said and she chuckled.

"Do I really need a lawyer? This feels more like a joke, you can't pin any murder on me" Jade affirmed as she took a seat and the cops looked at each other.

"And why is that? Do you know why you're here?" The officer asked.

"Of course, I'm here for the murder of my teacher, the janitor and all the others, my classmates think I did it" She commented. "Beck did this while he accused me…" Jade said and showed the cops her arm, which had a bruise around her wrist because he had in fact hurt her. Beck looked at her arm and then at his friends ashamedly, he didn't feel proud of having hurt her. "And it's the second time, when the janitor died he did the same but that bruise is gone now…I should be the one denouncing him, don't you think?" Jade asked and turned to Beck with a slight smirk so he stared at her coldly but ashamedly as well.

"You could in fact file an accusation for assault if you wanted" The cop informed.

"Oh no, it's fine…I know he didn't mean it, he is just too explosive and he doesn't measure his strength when he is angry" Jade said sincerely and Beck looked down.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean it" Beck said and she sighed.

"It's alright, I get it and I'm sure the officer does too" Jade commented and the cop looked at Beck coldly. "He was angry because he thinks I killed those people but I'm innocent and I can prove it, I have an alibi for all the nights of the crimes"

"Do you? All of them?" The cop asked.

"All of them" Jade responded and the gang looked at each other disconcertedly, they hoped she wouldn't use them as alibi for the first two crimes.

"During the last four murders, I was with my boyfriend and he is here to testify it" Jade said and Gabriel nodded.

"That's true" He responded. "Even my landlord and the cleaning lady can tell you she was with me"

"So you two live together?" The cop questioned.

"No, I live with my father but I stay over at my boyfriend's apartment sometimes" Jade responded.

"So you go to his house and stay over with him just like that? Doesn't your father feel uncomfortable about it?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My personal life is none of your business, what I do with my time and my body is not of your concern" Jade responded coldly; she hadn't had sex with Gabriel yet but they had in fact slept together a few times. Beck simply rolled his eyes angrily at the thought of them together and the cop took a breath.

"I…" He started but she cut him off.

"But to answer to your question just so you don't say I'm hiding something, no, my father doesn't mind it because I'm an adult and he is never really home anyway…I guess you could say I live alone and sometimes it gets lonely, that's why I prefer to spend my time with Gabriel" Jade explained and she wasn't lying about that.

"And you happened to be with your boyfriend on all the nights of the crimes…" The man said suspiciously and she nodded.

"Yes, such a convenient coincidence right?" Jade asked back smiling almost cynically and the gang looked at each other upset because she was getting away with it, she wasn't even nervous because she knew she would win.

"And the first two?" The cop asked.

"I was with my hairdresser during the first and I was meeting with my accountant during the second, I can give you their addresses and phone numbers if you want" Jade said and the gang shook their heads, they knew she'd paid or threatened those people to cover up for her.

"Seems a little late to be having appointments with a hairdresser or an accountant, don't you think?" The man asked.

"I'm a busy woman, officer…I must keep control of a very big business and my accountant is important, we were sorting out some details for the purchasing of some machines for my ranch in Mexico" Jade explained. "As for my hairdresser, same reason…I am busy almost all the time so I couldn't go earlier and he was nice enough to attend me late at night and I, of course, showed him my appreciation in his tip so it was a fair deal" She said and the gang knew she was lying about everything but she was very good.

"Okay, we'll check on your alibis…all of them" The cop responded and she smiled.

"Go ahead and if that's all…I'm gonna leave now, please find the real killer soon because I'm tired of this" Jade simply said and stood up. "Let's go, Gabriel"

The police indeed checked on Jade's alibis and she was telling the truth so they couldn't arrest her. Next day at school she and Gabriel walked into the classroom as they always did and found the gang there. "Guys, good to see you…It's always nice to see your friends" she said cynically.

"Oh stop it, we know you did it even if you bought your way out of it" Beck said. "How much did you pay? How much does a life cost nowadays?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I use my money the way I want, I'm doing what's right" Jade commented.

"How can you take this so lightly? We are talking about human lives and you just avoid justice with your money without any remorse" Tori said sadly and shook her head so Jade sighed annoyed.

"I have told you many times that I didn't do anything and I have no idea who's behind this but it's not me and my only concern is to prove it" Jade responded and then smiled. "Oh wait, I already did!" She exclaimed victoriously and laughed. "I won't spend the rest of my life in a cell because you all think I deserve it"

"You do! You've killed innocents" Andre affirmed.

"No, I haven't…If I killed those first two, they had it coming, as for the girl and the mom…I don't know, I don't think I did it and the rest of the deaths aren't on me, I know it because I have taken my meds" Jade said once again.

"I don't believe you" Beck said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm so bored of this, it's exhausting to have to swear something and still have people blame you for something you didn't do…I'm done! You failed because I won't go to prison and now I get to live in peace; that was our deal" Jade commented.

"You did it, Jade, we know you did" Beck responded. "You can escape justice but you can't escape the truth and it'll haunt you forever…If you still have a conscience" He said and she stared at him angrily.

"Believe what you want but stay the hell out of my life"

A few days later Beck and the gang were at Tori's house playing cards when Beck's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello Beck, it's Carlos, do you remember me?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, of course…what do you need? Jade is not here" Beck responded.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that I found one of your jackets in my office…it was under the desk, that's why I didn't see it before" Carlos informed. "Could you please come over to pick it up?"

"Yeah, yeah sure…I'll be there later" He said and hung up. "Looks like I forgot my jacket at his office, do you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sure, let's just finish this game" Tori said and they nodded; about two hours later they arrived to Carlos' office and found him ordering some papers in a folder.

"Hello guys, nice to see you all again" Carlos said nicely and they smiled. "With everything that has been going on, I didn't feel it was appropriate to call you"

"You're Jade's lawyer, we get it…but we don't approve of what she did" Tori responded.

"You really do think she did it, don't you?" Carlos asked. "She didn't, I can assure you that and in fact, I was about to call her to tell she is innocent because she still thinks she killed Tom and the Sanders family"

"How can you be so sure she didn't do it?" Andre asked.

"I know she is not a killer, she did it with Richard but you have to admit he deserved it, I would've done it too if I were in her place" Carlos commented. "After the first two murders, she asked me to look for proof that she was innocent...That's when we found out about her blackouts and then she turned herself in for psychiatric care, why would she do that if she were a killer? Why would she take her medicine if she didn't think she needs it?"

"That must be a smoke screen" Beck said.

"No, it's not…I saw her reaction when she saw herself in the tapes, she doesn't remember it and to me, that means she is not a psychopath or a bad person" Carlos said. "I told Jade to say she had an alibi for the first two murders because I can't prove she wasn't there without admitting to a crime, even if she didn't kill those men she still threatened and hurt them"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked. "Jade said she doesn't remember but that doesn't mean she didn't do it"

"I know but what I learned does" Carlos responded.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked.

"Hold on" He responded and walked out of his office, a couple of minutes later he came back with two young men and they stared at the gang nervously. "These are the guys she hired to beat Tom"

"You told us no one would know" One of the men said upset and stepped back. "We are out of here now"

"No, wait! This is not what you think…" Carlos said. "These are Jade's friends, they just want to know what happened that night"

"We didn't kill the guy" The other man affirmed.

"It was Jade, wasn't it?" Beck asked.

"No, at least not while we were there…" The first man said.

"She didn't return after you two left so she didn't do it" Carlos affirmed.

"But what happened? Why did she go back the first time?" Tori asked.

"When she first arrived, she threatened and hit the guy…she was really enjoying herself, she even threatened us not to tell anyone and she had this sort of sadistic attitude, like a gangster" The man responded. "After that she told us to beat him some more and drop him by his house, when the job were done we would get the rest of our money"

"But then she came back" The other man added. "We were about to beat him again when she appeared, we asked her if there was a problem but she didn't respond…it was weird"

"Weird how?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, it was like she wasn't herself anymore you know?" The man responded. "She had this huge creepy smile on her face but it wasn't like before and she was holding a knife as she walked towards him, I still remember it like it was yesterday…she said 'you thought this would be so easy? After everything you did to my baby? No, Tom, no…I'll make sure you don't ever try to hurt another child' and then she got on her knees next to him"

"Her baby?" Tori asked. "She doesn't have a baby"

"She wasn't herself, I'm telling ya…The bitch is crazy" The other man commented and Carlos turned to him.

"More respect" He said coldly.

"No lies here, sir" The man responded. "That…chick was not in her right mind, it seemed she was someone else, she even moved differently"

"How is that?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know, she had some mannerisms that she hadn't done before and she called us sons…she is younger than us, that was weird" He explained.

"Sons?" Tori asked confused.

"Yeah, she said 'sons, could you please hold Mr. Tom? He can't move during this procedure' and we were confused but we obeyed, she was paying after all" He explained and the gang looked at each other confused. "Anyway, she opened his pants and…god, it was so disturbing to watch" He said and closed his eyes. "She cut it off…"

"Cut it off?" Cat asked.

"She castrated him or whatever it is called" The other man responded and they looked at each other shocked. "The poor man wouldn't stop crying but we were covering his mouth, when she was done she simply stood up, put his dick in a plastic bag and handed it to us like it was nothing…then she sighed, she smiled at us and she turned around to walk away, just like that"

"She didn't say anything else?" Beck asked.

"No, we followed her but she didn't even say goodbye…she got in her car and drove away" The man responded.

"She must've been in her blackout and it sounds like she…had another personality, right?" Tori asked her friends.

"From what they say, I would say it's one of her parents…probably her mom" Andre responded.

"The psychiatrist told me she's under treatment but her blackouts only come when confronted with her past in a vivid way, they wouldn't just occur all of a sudden" Carlos explained.

"I don't know what her psychiatrist said, man but what we saw wasn't normal and we were freaked out so we threw his penis in the trash container and left him there…He was bleeding and he was in pain but he was alive" The man commented. "He would have probably bled to death anyway but the stabbing part didn't happen while we were there"

"It's okay, thanks for telling them…You may leave now and don't ever repeat this to anyone, understood? No one can escape from Miss West, I think you know that" He said and the men stared at him nervously while the gang looked at each other uncomfortably, they didn't like to see Carlos threatening them. "Don't be scared, if you forget everything you saw nothing bad is going to happen to you, on the contrary…You'll be rewarded, we'll talk about your money later" Carlos said and they nodded as they left.

"Money?" Andre asked. "So you'll pay them and then kill them if they disobey?"

"The threat is just a way of intimidating them, they'll be fine but we need to keep their mouths sealed, Jade could go to prison for what she did to him even if she didn't kill him" He responded.

"But if she didn't do it, then who did?" Tori asked.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ALSO: Two friends and I are currently writing a new story which is a Victorious-Harry Potter crossover, it's going to be pretty cool so stay tuned for it ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"But if she didn't do it, then who did?" Tori asked.

"In the video I spotted another car that arrived after she left, a man in a big hoodie went into the alley and Tom never made it out, as for the Sanders, I re-watched the tape of that night and Jade did blackout but once she left, I could see Mrs. Sanders on the doorstep…she was clearly distressed but she was alive and then the same car showed up" Carlos informed and they looked at each other surprised.

"So someone else finished what she started…and took the lives of the mom and the girl in the process" Tori commented still shocked.

"Exactly, as for the janitor and all the others…They have no relation to Jade at all, she wasn't with the victims at any point before they died, I can assure you that but guess who was? The same man in the same car" Carlos added.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Of course I'm sure, that bastard has been following her around and he's the one who committed the crimes…except for the castration part, that's something she did while in her blackout but she didn't fully kill anyone, that wasn't her alter ego's intention" Carlos commented and they thought about it. "Jade doesn't know any of this, I want to call her and let her know because she's been really mortified over what happened…"

"She looks alright to me" Andre commented. "She seems content with herself"

"She won't just show you she feels guilty, especially when she needs to appear normal in front of the police" Carlos commented. "But she thinks she is a monster because she believes she killed the woman and the girl, that's why she takes the meds and keeps control of her every move since it happened" He said and they thought about it.

"She does that for real?" Tori asked.

"Yes, when she found out about the blackouts she freaked and she felt terrible about what she thought she had done…Now she makes sure to always be fully conscious" Carlos commented. "I'm sure she's gonna be happy to learn that she didn't kill them, especially the child…that's what affected her the most"

"Really?" Robbie asked sadly and Carlos sighed.

"Yes, I think Jade saw herself in the girl…You know, an orphan living with that family and dealing with that molester" He responded. "She wanted to protect her, that's why she threatened him and then her alter ego decided to make sure he wouldn't hurt that little girl" Carlos commented. "When Jade found out she had killed her, she freaked out…"

"So she really is innocent…almost" Tori said sadly and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "I mean the castration part was kind of deserved, right? They tried to rape her and she or her mother in her mind…wanted to stop him from doing it again, that's not…terrible, right?" she commented trying to justify her and they thought about it. "The important thing is that she didn't kill them or the woman or the girl"

"God, I…I don't know what to say, I didn't believe her" He said feeling guilty and shook his head. "I said so many things to her, I'm an idiot"

"We all are" Andre said. "But we had reasons to be, it's not our fault…not even she knew she was innocent"

"She told us the truth, she didn't remember what happened and it's true and she also told us she didn't kill the last four but we didn't trust her" Cat commented sadly. "I want her back"

"But she must hate us now" Robbie added.

"And with reasons" Andre said sadly. "But I mean, even if the stabbing hadn't happened they would have probably died from bleeding out…she is not a doctor and she probably didn't take any measure so we weren't entirely wrong"

"But it wasn't her intention to kill them and you mustn't forget she wasn't herself, Jade, the person we know, doesn't know what she did" Carlos commented and they sighed.

"We were so mean to her" Tori said sadly.

"What she did was wrong, it was sick…even if she didn't kill them, it's not okay" Beck commented. "But I shouldn't have been so cold and cruel with her, I should've understood her more…in the end, she didn't even know about it"

"Poor Jade, it must be so horrible to not know you do things, have someone else inside your mind…" Tori commented and shook her head. "I hope she gets better"

"She will, like I said she only blacks out when she is confronted with traumatic events from her past because before that, she hadn't had blackouts and the psychiatrist said she was relatively stable" Carlos said. "Besides, she takes the meds"

"I shouldn't have said all those things to her" Beck said mortified.

"Well, I'm sorry…but you needed to know the truth" Carlos said. "She didn't kill anyone but you guys said what you said and it can't be undone"

"Yeah…thanks Carlos" Beck said and sighed mortified.

"Hold on, I'll go get your jacket…My secretary took it to drywash, it was on the floor for too long" He responded.

"Okay" Beck said and Carlos walked out of the office.

"I can't believe this…Jade is innocent" Tori said still surprised. "We were so mean, I feel bad now"

"Yes but we can't change the past" Andre responded. "We should apologize and let her move on, we've been harassing her all this time and blaming her for something she didn't do"

"I broke up with her because of it and now she has a boyfriend who did what I should have done, god" Beck said in frustration and hit the desk so the folder fell and all the papers got spread on the floor. The gang looked at each other and decided to help so they got on their knees to put all the papers together.

"Yes, Beck…but what do you plan to do about it?" Andre asked. "She has a boyfriend now and she probably wouldn't want you back even if she didn't, you said horrible things to her…Even in the context of what happened, saying you wish she had died ten years ago was beyond the line"

"I don't even know why I said that" Beck admitted sincerely. "I was so angry that I just wanted to hurt her, I didn't mean half of the things I said…I was a jerk" He said and put all the papers in the folder, they stood up and he put it back on the desk. "But I want to apologize, she must know that I'm sorry"

"We should go to her house later" Robbie suggested.

"She is not home" Cat informed. "My mom told me Jade said she'd go on a little trip with Gabriel" She said and Beck sighed, he felt even worse than before because he couldn't even tell himself he was right to have dumped her, he knew it had been a mistake, he had pushed her into someone else's arms and he couldn't take her back.

"Hold on, those go in there too" Tori commented when she saw two photographs on the floor and leaned down to grab them; she couldn't help to look at them and saw the old man who'd attacked Jade in the graveyard in one of the pictures, it was his mug shot and the other was a family picture of him with his wife, his sister, his brothers and his two sons.

"What's that?" Andre asked.

"A photo of the man who attacked Jade, he is in prison now…This must be his file" Tori said and stood up while looking at the other photograph, she wanted to spot the other man they'd seen that day at the graveyard and she did after a few seconds but then her eyes wide opened. "Oh my god" she said shocked.

"What?" Andre asked confused.

"Isn't this Gabriel?" Tori asked and showed them the picture so Beck immediately grabbed it from her hand and looked at it closely.

"Yes, this is him" He affirmed and they looked at each other confused.

"Here it is, Beck" Carlos said as he walked into the room and saw them with the photograph. "Oh…I see you got curious" He commented and chuckled but they didn't even smile.

"Do you know this man?" Beck asked and pointed to Gabriel in the picture.

"Naturally" Carlos responded casually. "He is the youngest son of Mrs. West's neighbor, Charles Murray…you know, the man who attacked Jade when she was there, his name is Gabriel and his sisters were the ones who got murdered by Richard but he was a kid back then" He explained and they looked at each other worriedly. "But why? What's the matter with him?"

"He is Jade's boyfriend" Tori informed and Carlos' eyes wide opened.

"What? No, no it can't be…A member of that family would never be with a West, they hate them to death!" Carlos affirmed.

"He arrived here a few weeks ago and he immediately went after her, this can't be a coincidence" Andre said.

"But why would he want to date her? It makes no sense" Robbie commented and everyone thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe…maybe he wanted to gain her trust" Tori suggested.

"Charles Murray and his family swore they'd get vengeance before he was sent to prison for life" Carlos informed.

"Maybe they are the ones behind the murders, maybe it's them! They wanted to blame Jade for it" Tori exclaimed and they nodded.

"But hold on, if that was the plan…then why did Gabriel help her? He was her alibi, it makes no sense" Andre said and Tori sighed.

"Because maybe…maybe that's not the revenge they want" Beck said worriedly as he looked down and then turned to his friends and Carlos. "Maybe they want to hurt her…"

"That explains why he was always busy when Jade came to meet me…he didn't want me to recognize him" Carlos said and shook his head.

"But then why would they kill all those people? It makes no sense, I don't understand anything" Andre commented.

"It's clear, Andre, they wanted to leave her alone" Tori explained mortified. "They probably did all the killings to make us believe she was behind them and have her all alone when Gabriel came, if we'd been with her he wouldn't have stood a chance at getting her to date him"

"And their plan worked flawlessly, we fell for it like little kids" Beck added in frustration.

"We have to tell her, we have to warn her!" Tori exclaimed worriedly. "He is dangerous, she is literally sleeping with her worst enemy"

"And where is she?" Carlos asked and they all looked at each other in realization.

"She is with Gabriel, she left with him on a trip…alone" Tori said and Carlos' eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" He said concernedly "We have to find her"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN!**

 **You guys predicted he was a hoax! What do you think will happen?**


	18. Chapter 18

"Cat, where did she go? Did she tell your mother?" Beck immediately asked.

"I…I don't know, she didn't tell me anything" Cat responded.

"Call and ask her" Beck ordered. "We need to call Jade but I don't have her new number"

"I do, hold on" Carlos said and started calling her but it immediately declined the call because her phone wasn't turned on. "It's off or she doesn't have any signal, she won't pick up"

"God!" Beck said in frustration.

"Mom? Yes, I'm fine but I want to ask you a question" Cat said on the phone and then put it on speaker. "Do you know where we can find Jade?"

"She is out of the city, sweetheart, I told you" Anna responded.

"Yes, but where exactly did she go?" Cat asked anxiously.

"What's the problem, Cat? You sound exalted" Anna commented.

"Please mom, it's urgent!" She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Valentine, it's Beck…We've just learned Jade's new boyfriend is a liar, she is in danger and we need to find her now" Beck informed.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Anna asked.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"Umm…I don't know where she is now, she told me they'd go to Cancun and they were also going to stop in Dallas because Gabriel wanted to visit his family and introduce them to Jade" Anna explained. "She left yesterday but I don't know if they would go to Gabriel's house before or after Cancun"

"Before, that bastard must've taken her to see his family" Beck said and pushed his hair back worriedly. "We need to find her before it's too late"

Cat's family, Carlos and the gang flew to Dallas and they rented two vans to be able to drive to Gabriel's true town, they just hoped to find her there alive and well.

Jade and Gabriel landed in Dallas and Jade expected to take a cab to go to Gabriel's house, but to her surprise he had a van and a driver waiting there so they got in the back of the van, which had no windows but it was comfortable.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Jade asked and he looked down for a second but then smiled at her.

"Of course, they'll love you" He said and continued texting.

"I can't wait to get to Cancun" She exclaimed and he smiled at her but then looked down at his phone again; the ride was really quiet and Jade didn't really know what to say because every time she tried to start a conversation, Gabriel didn't move along with it, he said a couple of words or simply smiled so she decided to stop trying. They drove for about two hours and Jade wasn't really aware of where she was heading but she was tired.

"How long until we get there?" Jade asked annoyed.

"We must be close" He responded emotionlessly and she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Is there something wrong? You seem…I don't know, you're acting weird" Jade commented and he sighed as he stared at her mortified. "You can tell me" she said with a little smile and he looked down embarrassedly.

"Listen…" He started but the driver cut him off.

"We are here" The man said and Gabriel closed his eyes as he exhaled. A few seconds later the door opened and Jade realized they were in a garage because there was no sunlight.

"Hello! You must be Jade, we were expecting you" A middle aged woman said and Jade smiled nicely.

"Thanks…" Jade responded and got out of the van.

"You did very well, son, I'm proud of you" The woman said to Gabriel and he looked down; Jade assumed she was being nice about the fact she was pretty so she simply smiled at them. "Well, look at you…You're so pretty" The woman commented as she stroked Jade's hair but something about her disconcerted Jade, she was nice but Jade felt hostile vibes from her.

"Thanks" Jade said.

"And your skin is so soft" The woman, whose name was Nathalie, commented as she stroked Jade's face and she smiled uncomfortably. "I'm so happy to have you here"

"Thank you…" Jade responded awkwardly and moved back a little but then the man who was driving touched her ear so she turned to him confused. "What are you doing?"

"Your earring is nice" The man said but he was too close to her so she stepped back uncomfortably once again.

"You seem nervous, dear" The woman said. "Are we scaring you?" She questioned with a sinister smile and Jade took a small breath.

"No, I'm fine" She lied and turned to Gabriel but he was just there looking down and not saying anything so she was confused. "Gabriel, shouldn't we go inside? We don't have much time" Jade commented and he turned to her emotionlessly but quickly broke eye contact.

"Why are you in a rush?" Nathalie questioned as she stepped closer to Jade.

"We have to go to Cancun…" Jade commented.

"That can wait" She responded and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, I mean…You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Nathalie asked and Jade stared at her not understanding the question.

"No…" Jade said disconcertedly and the woman chuckled a little.

"Are you sure about that, dear?" Nathalie asked and Jade stared at her confused but then the door opened and another man joined them; as soon as Jade saw him her eyes wide opened and her heart stopped.

"Well, well…look who's back home" The man said, he was the other one who'd tried to kill her in the graveyard a few months before. "You did so well, brother" He exclaimed proudly and slapped his brother's arm a few times showing him his pride. "Our father will be proud"

"Brother? Your father? What…What's happening?" Jade asked nervously and they all laughed.

"Don't you know where you are, dear?" Nathalie asked and Jade stared at her confused. "I'll show you" She said and grabbed Jade by her hair, she pushed her all the way to the window and opened the curtains so she could see her grandmother's house in the distance, she knew she was in their house so her blood went cold.

"Get away from me!" Jade exclaimed and pushed the woman away. "I'm leaving"

"You want to go so soon? My son just brought you, Jade, the least you can do is stay with us for a few hours" Nathalie said cynically and she shook her head. "Be a good girlfriend, you must do what your man wants you to do and right now, he wishes for you to be with us…His family"

"Gabriel, Gabriel please" Jade said scared and grabbed his arm but he kept looking down in silence. "Look at me!" She demanded and he did, the sole look in his eyes gave her all the answers she needed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered and she felt her world crashing down, she had no way out.

"You fucking liar! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed and started hitting him so his brothers pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa…That's no way to treat your boyfriend" Gabriel's brother, Bill, said sarcastically and everyone laughed but Gabriel was just there looking at her mortified. He'd developed some feelings for her and he felt like trash for what he was doing but his family was more important.

"I think she needs to learn some manners" The man who'd driven them there, who was Gabriel's uncle, commented and suddenly slapped her so she almost fell to the floor. He grabbed her hair and made her face him again. "You must ALWAYS do as your man says, understood? You don't question it, you don't respond and you don't disrespect him…EVER!" He said on her face as she stared at him scared and then he pushed her back.

"Please let me go, please" Jade scared and they all smiled victoriously.

"That wasn't the right thing to say, was it?" The uncle commented and Jade stepped back nervously. "Gabriel, come here son" He demanded and grabbed Gabriel's arm to make him walk towards her. "Teach this stupid bitch a lesson"

"Uncle, please…" Gabriel said embarrassedly and tried to step back but his uncle pushed him forward so Jade moved back.

"Whoa...where are you going, little bird?" Bill said and grabbed her from behind to keep her still in front of Gabriel.

"Stop it" Gabriel said uncomfortably as Jade stared at him nervously. "Bill, come on..."

"Honey, your girlfriend needs to learn how things work...You're the man, show her!" Nathalie said and he looked down.

"Do it, son…DO IT!" His uncle demanded again and Gabriel looked at Jade mortified, she had some tears in her eyes at that point and she was looking back at him scared but he suddenly slapped her anyway. "Do it like a man" His uncle said annoyed and Gabriel took a breath before punching her. She simply started crying in impotence as some blood came out of her lip and she held her cheek; Gabriel looked down ashamedly and his family smiled.

"Is it clear now, sweetie?" Nathalie asked.

"Please let me go, please!" Jade begged.

"No, dear, your grandmother helped that monster to murder my girls and then when you killed him, because I know YOU killed him!" Nathalie exclaimed angrily. "You blamed it on my husband, you fucking bitch"

"He…he tried to rape and kill me" Jade responded nervously. "Please, as a woman…You must understand what it's like to be attacked, how can you allow this? Please"

"All I understand is that my husband and my son were going to do justice, they were going to do to you what that man did to my girls" The woman said with tears in her eyes. "An eye for an eye, that's what we believe in…" She said and took a breath "But you didn't let it happen, you shot them and then you sent my Charles to prison for something he didn't do"

"He deserved it!" Jade affirmed angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Nathalie screamed and slapped her across the face once again. "You will pay for it, we promised Charles we'd do him justice and we will" She said as she held the back of Jade's head but then she pushed her back.

"Get away from me" Jade ordered madly and stared at Gabriel with tears in her eyes. "You bastard! Did you kill all those people too?"

"No" Gabriel responded trying to remain strong.

"That was me" Bill informed. "I followed you around, doll face, I saw what you did and simply finished it" He said and chuckled. "And I saw everything that happened, I've been so close to you that I could almost smell your perfume…" He said as he held a part of her hair and smirked creepily so she moved back. "You're nothing but a mentally damaged killer and no one cares about you anymore…You're alone"

"We know it all, honey" Nathalie said and laughed. "Your boyfriend and your friends dumped you, you are alone and no one will care if you die"

"I have parents and they'll find you" Jade affirmed.

"They will adopt another little girl and forget about you as soon as they learn the kind of psycho they had in their house" Nathalie said. "Now it's your turn to suffer"

"I didn't do anything, I wasn't even here when your daughters died" Jade said. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You and all your family are a disgrace" Nathalie responded. "I hope your grandmother is burning in hell and I hope she can see what we'll do with you, I hope she regrets what she did to my babies"

"You're sick" Jade said scared. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? Be my fucking guest, I am not afraid of death" she added angrily and they smiled maliciously.

"Kill you? No, of course not…We won't kill you, my dear" Nathalie responded. "We'll do something worse, much worse…You don't deserve to just die, you have to know what it's like to go through what my family has suffered because of you and your kind" she said with tears in her eyes and frustration dripping from her voice.

Jade stared at her nervously and then tried to run away but Billy and his uncle grabbed her tightly to keep her under control and Nathalie started stroking her cheek as she trembled. "Your grandmother helped that man to rape, torture and kill my daughters and you took my husband's freedom away, it's only fitting that we return those favors"

"What is that supposed to mean? What are you gonna do to me?" Jade asked terrified.

"I already told you" Nathalie said coldly and took a breath. "An eye for an eye…"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

The gang, Carlos and Cat's parents went straight to the Murray's mansion because they were sure Jade was there. "Jade left Los Angeles two days ago, do you think she'll still be here?" Anna asked.

"I would hope not but she won't pick up, I just want to make sure she is fine but I have a bad feeling about this" Beck said sincerely and they rang the bell. A few seconds later Nathalie opened the door and smiled nicely.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Nathalie, good to see you" Carlos said but she stared at him coldly.

"You can get out of my property now" She responded.

"We are looking for Gabriel and Jade, where are they?" Beck asked and the woman sighed.

"I don't need to answer that but I will just so you can leave and never come back" Nathalie said. "They came here two days ago, my son started dating her and they stopped by just so he'd introduce her to us but she realized he was part of our family, she got upset and broke up with him…she cancelled the trip to Cancun and left" she explained.

"And where did she go then? She is not in LA" Tori commented.

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm glad she ended that stupid relationship because I wouldn't have approved it either" Nathalie admitted. "Gabriel didn't tell us she was a West but that bitch ran away from this place as soon as she found out who my son was and I hope to never see her again"

"You're lying! Where is she?" Beck asked angrily.

"I already told you and I won't allow you to yell at me in my own house" Nathalie responded coldly.

"You have her in here, don't you?" Andre asked and she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No, I don't and if you want to come into my house, get a warrant" Nathalie ordered. "Now get out" and with that she closed the door on their faces.

They went to the West property and continued calling Jade but she never picked up. "Do you believe her?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, her story seems believable" Carlos admitted.

"Yes but if that's the case, why hasn't Jade called?" Tori asked.

"I mean…why would she call us? She thinks we hate her and she wouldn't call Carlos or Mrs. Valentine for that, right?" Andre commented. "She has money, maybe she just took off somewhere else"

"Hold on, why would she think you hate her?" Anna asked confused and they looked at each other.

"Listen mom, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you but…Jade stopped talking to us a few months ago" Cat commented.

"But why?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"Because we accused her of killing people and said she was crazy" Tori admitted ashamedly but the Valentines were still lost.

"Listen, the last time we came Richard attacked us…He wanted to behead Jade but we saved her and then she killed him" Andre informed and Anna's eyes wide opened. "While she was doing it, she looked really happy and excited and then the killings started happening and she'd seen the victims so we blamed her, we said she'd done it and told her to stay away from us"

"That's why she didn't pick up your calls, she thought you were angry with her too…Until you saw her at the mall" Cat added.

"Oh my god and did she? Are you sure she did it?" Anna asked mortified.

"No, she didn't do it…That's what I explained to them, I have proofs" Carlos affirmed. "Jade is innocent"

"But she doesn't know that we know it, so she probably doesn't want to see us…it makes sense that she wouldn't call" Robbie commented. "We should wait, maybe she'll call her parents"

"She won't call her father but she could call Amanda, her mom" Anna said and sighed. "God, I hope she is okay" she said worriedly and her husband rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I checked before we came and she bought a ticket to Dallas so I'll see if she's taken another flight" Carlos said and sat down in the living room, he grabbed his laptop and everyone waited for a few minutes waiting for an answer.

"So?" Beck asked.

"Well, she did cancel the flight and the hotel reservation for Cancun so Nathalie didn't lie about that" Carlos said. "And indeed, a few hours after she arrived in Dallas she bought another plane ticket to go to…" he informed and kept reading "Paris! She left to Paris almost immediately after"

"Well, at least she is gone…away from these people" Tori said relieved.

"She really did want to go as far as possible…" Andre added.

"She has an apartment there and she's got many cards so she'll be fine" Carlos affirmed and they sighed.

"Well, thank god but I won't be calm until I talk to her" Anna said and shook her head sadly. "My poor girl, she must have been feeling so alone all these months…She must've needed me and I didn't know it"

"I'm sorry, mom" Cat said sincerely and she nodded.

"It's alright, baby" Anna responded.

"Now we can only wait for her to return" Tori said and they nodded. "I hope she can forgive us…"

Everyone went back to Los Angeles and they waited for a call that never came; the gang was anxious to apologize to Jade, Beck wanted to ask for forgiveness and Anna wanted to fill her with love and support; she really saw her as another daughter.

"Jade has stayed in Paris for almost three weeks" Tori commented one day while they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"And not a single call" Beck added in frustration. "I don't feel good about this, it's been too long"

"She must be enjoying her time there, Paris is a great city and maybe she is travelling to other places…she's got the money and she's free" Andre commented. "Let's not overthink this, Jade must be having the time of her life and she deserves it, she deserves to find some happiness after the cruelty she's called life"

"She really can't get enough, can she?" Tori asked sadly. "First her parents, then all the foster loneliness and abuse, then getting attacked by her neighbors and almost beheaded by a psycho, then us calling her crazy and blaming her and when she found someone she liked, someone who apparently supported her it turned out to be part of that crazy family" she said and sighed as she shook her head. "It really seems crazy, it doesn't sound real"

"Speaking of the devil…Look who's there and well accompanied" Andre said and they turned to the side to see Gabriel and Bill holding two boxes.

"There you are, you fucking son of a bitch…You still have to pay for what you did" Beck said angrily to Bill. "And you too, you loved her uh? You would protect her? Why didn't you protect her from this beast and your father?" he asked Gabriel and he looked down.

"Back off, asshole" Bill ordered. "My brother and I just came to pick up his stuff, we are not looking for trouble but if you want to talk about that day, I can tell you this: I couldn't wait to fuck the living hell out of that whore and then slice her throat" He said cynically and Beck stepped forward angrily but Andre stopped him.

"Don't, he is provoking you" Andre said.

"Pity you guys crashed into our party, otherwise Jade West would have ceased existing long ago but don't worry, she would've had a proper goodbye" Bill commented and chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up" Beck ordered.

"Why? Don't you want to hear the details? I was dying to crush that body with my arms bone by bone, have her on her knees, take her waist and hold it as tight as possible until she can't breathe while I fuck her…Hearing her screams and her cries for mercy but secret pleasure while I use her like the whore she really is" Bill commented excitedly while Gabriel closed his eyes disturbed and Beck felt his blood boiling inside his body. "Tightening a belt around her neck, seeing how she struggles to breathe and keep going…pressing harder and harder to asphyxiate her as I fuck her and then letting go when I'm done only to see her cry and desperately gasp for air, have her beg me for mercy and then beat her up, make her regret what she did…Then look at her destroyed body, how she struggles to simply keep living, see her drag herself on the floor slowly losing consciousness after what I did to her and see how the light leaves those beautiful blue eyes as she finally passes out" He said and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"You're sick…" Tori said disgusted and he smiled maliciously, everything he'd said was so graphic that it seemed he was telling a story rather than imagining it.

"I would have done so many things, the possibilities with that body and that face are endless…" He responded.

"You son of a bitch" Beck said and tried to attack him again but his friends stopped him. "And you? Aren't you gonna say anything? Until a few weeks ago, you swore to defend Jade from all insults and here you are now standing like an idiot while your brother talks about raping and torturing her"

"I…" Gabriel said ashamedly and shook his head, he wasn't proud of what he had done but he didn't dare stand up to his family.

"Now he knows she is worthless" Bill informed and the gang stared at him angrily. "And I heard she is a killer too, what a box of surprises uh?" He said and laughed. "Looks like she inherited it all from her granny"

"Shut up" Beck ordered.

"Bill, let's just go" Gabriel said. "We don't want problems here"

"You're right, brother…let's just go" Bill said cynically and winked at Beck before they walked away.

"I want to kill him" Beck said in anger and frustration. "The way he talks about her, it's so graphic…I just wanted to strangle him"

"He did it on purpose" Andre said.

"Yes, but I can't tolerate it…I want to kill him, I would do the world a favor" Beck responded.

"It's not worth it, he didn't succeed and that's what matters" Andre affirmed.

"Exactly, everything he said is just a product of his twisted and disturbed imagination" Tori added and they sighed. "Jade is fine, she is having fun in Paris and she'll be back soon"

* * *

 **;)**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Another week passed and they still had no news from Jade, at that point her parents were really worried too but they didn't know what to do. One day Beck and the gang were having lunch when all the sudden Carlos appeared. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"I called but you wouldn't pick up so I decided to come" He responded. "I think there's something you need to know"

"What is it? Did Jade call?" Beck asked.

"No, no but it's been too long so I checked her records and found something unusual" Carlos responded. "She's been in Paris for a month now but she hasn't used any of her cards or done any important transaction there, her balance hasn't changed consistently since the last time I checked"

"What? How is that possible? She must've had to spend money" Tori commented.

"Exactly and that's not all, I found it odd so I dug deeper and found out she did buy a plane ticket but no one arrived in her apartment and worse than that, she didn't even board the plane" Carlos said and their eyes wide opened.

"What?" Andre asked surprised.

"And in case we need another proof, after the plane ticket…a few days ago, one of her cards was used to buy a few things, guess where?" He asked and they shrugged. "Texas" He informed and their eyes wide opened.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked.

"It means that we were fooled, she never left the country…she never even left Texas" Carlos affirmed.

"She is in that house, they have her I'm sure" Beck said and hit the table angrily. "FUCK!"

"Oh my god, what do we do?" Tori asked worriedly.

"We go there, we have to find her" He responded.

"I don't want to be negative but…do you really think we'll still find her alive?" Andre asked and they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "It's been a month"

"Yes, yes we will, we have to be positive" Carlos said and Beck nodded.

"She has to be alive and if she isn't, I'm gonna burn that house to ashes with everyone in it" He affirmed.

"Let's go, we have no time to waste"

Cat told her parents and they all traveled to Texas again, they went straight to the Murray's house and when they rang the bell, Gabriel opened the door. As soon as Beck saw him he grabbed his neck and smashed him against the wall while everyone walked into the house.

"You fucking bastard! Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Beck asked angrily and Gabriel stared at him mortified.

"I…I don't know" Gabriel said nervously.

"Yes, you do…You fucking do, what did you do with her? Did you kill her?" Beck asked but Gabriel remained quiet. "DID YOU KILL HER?"

"No!" He responded.

"Did your brother do it? Or perhaps your mother?" Carlos asked and Gabriel looked down.

"ANSWER ME!" Beck demanded and slammed him against the wall again. "I'm going to fucking kill you, tell us where she is…NOW!" He ordered and Gabriel took a breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here? GET OUT!" Nathalie screamed as she and Bill joined them in the main hall.

"Where is Jade?" Anna asked angrily and Bill grabbed a gun from his pants but Alex and Andre aimed guns back at them.

"Don't you dare" Alex said coldly.

"Where is she?" Anna asked again.

"I hope she is dead" Nathalie responded and Anna tried to attack her but her husband pulled her back. "But we don't know where she is"

"Yes, you do! YOU FUCKING DO!" Beck screamed and moved away from Gabriel to focus on them. "Tell us now"

"Or what? You're gonna kill us? I see you picked up some of her habits" Nathalie said.

"And I improved them so I swear you'll regret being born, where is she?" Beck asked again and Nathalie sighed annoyed.

"Maybe she killed herself, she is crazy after all…what makes you think we hurt her?" Bill asked and Beck grabbed his shirt to slam him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Beck asked.

"I don't know" He responded.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" Beck questioned angrily and Bill smirked.

"I already told you, remember? You wanted the details and I gave them to ya, all of them…" Bill said cynically and chuckled so Beck punched him as hard as he could; he remembered all his disturbing words and the things he'd said and he felt the need to kill him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Beck screamed and started kicking him. "I'm gonna kill you!" He repeated and continued beating him but then Mr. Valentine and Carlos pulled him back.

"Stop, he is not important right now" Carlos affirmed.

"Get out of my house" Nathalie said angrily. "We haven't seen that whore"

"Yes, you have…I know you have" Anna said upset. "She is only a child, what did you do with her?"

"I don't know" She responded.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Anna screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed back and they continued yelling at each other the same question and answer over and over until Gabriel's voice stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed and everyone turned to him. "I'll tell you the truth"

"Gabriel, shut up" His mother ordered.

"No! This is sick, mother, this is not okay and I won't keep helping you with it…I've done enough as it is and I can't deal with this anymore" Gabriel said mortified.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Tori asked.

"Follow me" Gabriel said.

"You god damn traitor" Bill said as he held his bleeding nose but Gabriel ignored him and kept walking. Andre and Alex made sure to protect their backs and forced Nathalie and Bill to follow them with the guns to their heads.

Gabriel made them walk through the house to a dark room and turned on the light, then he removed a mat, opened a secret door on the floor and they looked at each other a little disconcerted but at that point, nothing surprised them anymore. Gabriel started walking down the stairs and they all followed him, when they got to the floor he turned on another light and they looked around to see an almost empty room; there were only some old furniture, sweepers and chains hanging on the wall.

"What is this place? It's so cold" Tori said as they looked around and she embraced herself.

"Hell, that's what it is…" Gabriel said ashamedly and they looked at each other. "Come…" He said and they walked with him around a corner, there was another door and the keys hanging from the wall as well.

"You're a disgrace to this family" Nathalie said coldly and Gabriel took a breath sadly but grabbed the keys anyway. He opened the door, turned on the weak light bulb and everyone walked inside as he looked down. They were incredibly anxious to see Jade but what they found was so heartbreaking that they almost wished to have never seen it; in that moment, they would've preferred to never see Jade again than to see her in those conditions.

The room was very small and freezing cold, it only had a toilet in one of the corners, the light was weak so it was dark and gray but they could see. Jade was in the corner next to the door just sitting there, embracing herself with her eyes and mouth covered as she shivered. She was wearing very short black shorts, a gray ragged tank top with some dry blood stains on it and she was barefoot; her head was looking to the wall but they could see she had a bruise on her cheek and very visible strangling marks around her neck, her knees were all scratched, dirty and hurt and she had bruises on her wrists, arms and legs as well.

As Beck and the gang looked at her, they could hear Bill's words replaying in their heads when he described what he'd done to her and they could see it like it was happening in front of them, they could imagine the girl they were looking at crying as that man tortured her, they could hear her screams in their heads, they could sense her fear and it made them feel a burden on their chest as the shivers went down their spines; it had been real, every word he'd said.

They had been really quiet because they couldn't bring themselves to understand what they were seeing, Anna covered her mouth trying not to break out crying and Beck was just standing there looking at her; it'd been only a few seconds but it felt like hours to them and she was sleeping so she didn't move but then Robbie stepped back which made the door creak.

As soon as the door creaked Jade reacted and abruptly turned to the door in fear, Gabriel walked inside and she immediately started trembling, shaking her head and crying as she dragged herself away from the door. She'd moved so they could see the inside of her arms and they noticed that her wrists were all red and a little bloody just like her fingernails, it seemed she'd been scratching her skin trying to cut it and they felt their hearts crushing. She looked so terrified that they didn't know what to do; they couldn't even manage to speak.

Beck walked closer to her but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he put his hand on her knee and she immediately flinched before pulling her legs to her chest. "Hey babe" Bill said just to scare her and she started crying even more as she shook her head.

"Shut up" Gabriel ordered and walked towards her. He took the tie off her mouth and she immediately started speaking.

"Please, please just kill me…Just kill me already, please, I can't take this anymore, I can't…Please" Jade begged as she cried desperately and Anna felt an immense pain taking over her body; that was the same little girl she'd been basically raising for years.

"Not before we ALL play with you, honey, the whole family is here" Bill said and laughed viciously so she started trembling even more and having trouble breathing as she cried and shook her head because she was having a panic attack.

"Oh god, not again" Gabriel said worriedly, everyone stared at them confused and scared for her but they still couldn't manage to speak; it was bigger than them. Jade was just there panicking, she was crying and trying to breathe but she couldn't because she was absolutely terrified and she couldn't control it.

"It's okay, don't listen to him" Gabriel said to Jade as he made her lean forward a little and held her hand. "Breathe, it's going to be okay…Just imagine the sky and the forest, remember?" He said and she nodded a little while trying to gasp "The clouds, the trees...the breeze, feel it on your face, the air, the grass on your feet, the silence…It's all calm and safe" He said and after a few seconds she started recovering her breath.

"Good, very good" Gabriel said gladly.

"Good job, brother and Jade, please don't die yet because everyone is excited to see you" Bill said and chuckled so she continued crying and moved her hand away from Gabriel's.

"Get this bastard out before I kill him" Beck said angrily and Jade immediately looked up but her eyes were still covered.

"B…Beck?" Jade asked still recovering her breath and Gabriel started uncovering her eyes; at first everything was blurry and she couldn't focus her sight because she'd lived in the shadows for a month but after a while she started distinguishing colors, shapes and then she saw Beck, all her friends, Carlos and the Valentines so she stared at them shocked.

Jade simply stared at them for a few seconds and then started crying again so Anna immediately embraced her in her arms and Jade hugged her back. "You're saved, honey, we're getting you home" She affirmed

Everyone was just watching them and feeling really moved but heartbroken at the same time, Jade was so hurt, afraid and destroyed. "I'm going to kill you" Beck said full of rage as he grabbed Bill again and got on top of him, he grabbed his belt, tightened it around his neck to choke him and started punching him. "You bastard! You will pay for this" He said completely blinded by anger and revenge, he literally wanted to kill him and he didn't stop hitting him until Alex and Mr. Valentine dragged him away. "GET OFF ME!"

"No, Beck, you're killing him!" Mr. Valentine said.

"That's what I want" He responded.

"He is not worth it" Alex affirmed.

"My son!" Nathalie exclaimed and got on her knees next to his unconscious and bleeding son, she took the belt off his neck and he started gasping for air so she turned to Beck angrily. "How dare you hurt my son?"

"He deserved more, he deserved to suffer what she suffered because of him" Beck said and tried to attack him again but Andre held him back.

"Enough, Beck…please" Andre whispered.

"This is not over" Beck said to Nathalie and Bill before turning back to Jade.

"She deserved everything, that fucking whore deserved this and more" Nathalie responded.

"How can you be so cruel?" Tori asked disconcertedly. "Do you even have a heart?"

"I do and I've done nothing wrong" Nathalie affirmed.

"Nothing wrong? LOOK AT HER!" Mr. Valentine screamed angrily and they turned to Jade, who was still hugging Anna desperately, almost like trying to make sure she was real. "She is only a child and you've tortured her for weeks, you've let your son abuse her, you're disgusting" He affirmed and the woman chuckled.

"She got what she deserved" The woman said and they shook their heads disconcerted by her lack of empathy. "She lost her freedom just like my husband and she's paid for what that monster did to my girls too, my son did justice…"

"You're sick" Tori said.

"The only thing I regret is not killing her before you all came" Nathalie responded and Alex slapped her angrily.

"Alex!" Mr. Valentine said.

"What? She DID deserve it…and much more" Alex responded upset as Nathalie held her cheek.

Anna helped Jade to stand up after she'd calmed down and she looked at everyone so they smiled at her but she couldn't smile back, she couldn't feel anything. "Let's go, my love, it's time to go home…"

* * *

 **I know, they're sick and Jade had it really bad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it though, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Carlos and Alex stayed with the Murrays in their house and called the police to make sure they all got arrested. Everyone else left with Jade and took her to the hospital. "God, I can't believe this is happening" Robbie said sincerely as they waited for the doctor and Anna to come out of Jade's room.

"We thought she was having fun in Paris, we thought she was enjoying herself…and she was locked up in a basement prison, unable to speak and see" Andre added mortified.

"Everything he said, everything that monster told us at school was real…He tortured her, he sodomized her" Beck said full of rage. "I...I want him dead, right now I could do so many things to him, I understand Jade now...What she did to Richard would fall short next to what I want to do to that pig"

"He will go to jail, he'll pay" Andre said.

"It's not enough, he destroyed her…Jade is not the same, she will never be the same after this" Beck said angry and sadly. "I need to see him again, I need him crying and begging for mercy, just like she did, I need to see his pain"

"Beck, listen to yourself...You're talking like she did" Andre commented.

"That's because after this, after seeing the person I love the most in the world being tortured like that, I no longer feel mercy for him" Beck explained coldly with tears in his eyes and rage in his voice. "I never understood what she felt until the moment I saw her in that prison, after that everything is crystal clear for me and I do understand her behavior because I know I could do worse"

"Life can't be this cruel to one person, it's not fair" Tori said upset with tears in her eyes and took a breath; a few seconds later Anna and the doctor came out the door and everyone immediately stood up.

"How is she?" Beck asked.

"Well, she has been beaten, starved for long periods of time and raped, all that must be something you already know…She also tried to cut her wrists with her fingernails, she clearly didn't succeed but she still managed to hurt herself so she'll need to take care of that with some bandages" The doctor informed and Anna looked down sadly while they stared at him mortified. "But she doesn't need to be hospitalized, she just needs rest and to be in a safe environment"

"Of course" Mr. Valentine said and Anna nodded.

"Can we see her?" Beck asked.

"I don't think that's a great idea" Anna responded. "She is very sensitive right now, you must understand…Give her some time to heal and process everything, she is still in shock"

"I understand"

They flew back to Los Angeles and Jade's current foster father, Mr. Higgins, made sure to put the whole Murray family in prison. Nathalie and Bill were furious but Gabriel felt it was the right thing because he knew the extent of what he'd done and since he'd been the more decent one, he got judged as an accomplice rather than the actual criminal. Carlos really appreciated Jade so he hired people in the prison to torture Bill even more than he had done it to Jade, he just felt it was fair and Beck agreed, he liked to know that man was paying for what he'd done even he couldn't make him suffer himself.

Jade's mother travelled to Los Angeles and picked her up at the hospital, she decided to stay in her ex-husband's house to be with her and he didn't mind it. He wasn't the most loving person but he cared about Jade and he wanted her to be okay.

"Hey Anna, how are you?" Amanda, Jade's foster mother, asked as she welcomed her into her home and she was accompanied by the gang. "Hi guys" It had been a week since Jade had been rescued and they were hoping to see her better.

"I'm fine, thanks" Anna said nicely. "I came to see Jade and they hope to do the same, how is she?" she asked as they walked into the living room. Amanda stared at her for a few seconds and her eyes filled with tears.

"Not good" Amanda said and her voice broke.

"What's happened?" Anna asked.

"I…I don't know, she doesn't talk, she doesn't smile, she doesn't cry, she barely eats, she stays in her room all day and she doesn't let me help her, she just stares into space while I speak and it's like, it's like she wants me to leave her alone…all the time" Amanda said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "And she's also been drinking...a lot"

"Alcohol?" Andre asked and she nodded.

"But Jade doesn't even like alcohol that much" Beck commented.

"I know but I found three empty bottles of whiskey in her room…the same bottles that disappeared from her father's bar" Anna commented and shook her head as she shrugged mortified. "I don't know what to do anymore, I just want my girl back"

"Let's go to her room, I want to see her…I might be of some help" Anna said and both women went upstairs while the gang stayed in the living room. They knocked on the door of Jade's room and no one answered.

"Honey, it's me…I have a surprise for you, you have a visitor" Amanda said sweetly but no one responded so she simply opened the door but the room was empty. She looked into the closet but she wasn't there either so she went to check her bathroom but the door was locked. "Jade, Anna is here to see you, honey…" she said but no one answered so Amanda looked down.

"It's alright" Anna said and knocked on the door. "Hey baby, it's me…Do you want to talk to me?" she asked but nothing happened. "Let's give her a few minutes..."

The two women sat down on the side of the bed and waited but five minutes passed and nothing happened so they were starting to get worried. "Jade, open the door this instant" Amanda demanded and knocked harder. "Jade West, I'm serious…Open this door"

"What's going on?" Jade's father, John, asked as he stepped into the room.

"She's locked up in there and she doesn't respond" Amanda said and he knocked on the door.

"Jade, open this door now or I will" He said and nothing happened so he simply kicked it open. At first they didn't see anyone but then he removed the curtain and their eyes wide opened.

Jade was laying down in the bathtub fully dressed but barely awake and with a razor in her hand, one of her wrists was bleeding and there was an almost empty bottle of vodka next to her along with an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a glass with some remaining vodka in it.

"Oh my god" Amanda said as she covered her mouth and started crying.

"God, Jade, what the hell did you do?" Her father asked angrily as he grabbed her in his arms but she didn't respond. She was still awake but really weak.

"We need to take her to the hospital now" Anna said and they all rushed downstairs. The gang was in the living room but they saw the three adults running out of the house with Jade in Mr. Higgins' arms.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"She tried to kill herself" Anna informed and their eyes wide opened in shock so they followed them. "I'll drive" she said to Jade's parents and they got in the back seat.

"Stay with me, don't sleep…Don't sleep, Jade" John ordered as he stared at her face but it was really hard for her. She kept blinking and he slapped her face gently. "No, stay with me…stay with me" He demanded again but she finally closed her eyes. "Jade? Fuck!" He said in frustration.

"We are almost there" Anna said and a few minutes later they finally arrived so Jade was taken to the emergency room.

"How is she?" Beck asked as the gang joined them in the waiting room.

"I don't know, she fell asleep in the car" Anna said and Amanda continued crying.

"This is my fault" She commented. "I haven't been a good mother"

"No, don't say that…Jade doesn't think that" Anna affirmed. "She loves you so much, both of you" she said to her parents and John sighed.

"Then why did she do it?" He asked.

"It has nothing to do with you, I'm sure" Anna responded and hugged her friend as she cried.

"I don't want to lose her" Amanda said.

"But what did she do?" Tori asked.

"She took an entire bottle of sleeping pills with a bottle of vodka and she managed to slice one of her wrists" John explained and their mouths dropped. "God, I hope it's not too late"

They waited for about an hour and the doctor finally came to see them. "Jade West, right?" He asked and they nodded. "Relax, she is alive"

"Oh thank god" Amanda said and smiled happily.

"But she is not well, she is going through a stomach wash right now…We have to detox her body because she consumed a lot of alcohol, she was drunk when she arrived and that combined with the overdose of pills was a recipe for disaster" The doctor explained. "The bleeding on her wrist wasn't really a problem, she was too weak and dizzy to do it properly so no issue on that"

"So now what?" John asked.

"Now…now she needs to get some help, I noticed she has many bruises and abuse marks" The doctor commented. "Is that why she did it?"

"Yes" Anna responded and sighed. "That poor kid has been through a lot"

"Well, if you let me…I would recommend sending her to a clinic, a psychiatric clinic where she can be treated for depression" The doctor commented. "Otherwise, she might attempt to do it again and she could succeed"

A few days later Jade was released from the hospital but she remained the same, she refused to speak and simply stared into space while people tried to talk to her. Amanda made sure to never leave Jade alone but she still managed to sneak bottles of alcohol into her room and drank them up.

One day the gang decided to visit Jade and Amanda took them to her room, she was simply laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling and she didn't even move when the door opened. "Look sweetie, your friends are here to see you" Her mother said nicely.

"Hey Jade" Tori said nicely.

"I'll leave you alone now, talk to her…maybe it'll do some good" Amanda said and left the room.

"Jade, please talk to us…" Cat demanded sadly but she didn't say anything, she simply stood up, walked towards her closet and came out with a bottle of whiskey and a glass so they looked at each other disconcertedly.

"Jade, you don't like whiskey" Beck commented but she ignored him and sat down on the sofa. She served herself a full glass and stared at it for a few seconds but then she drank it up like it was water.

"Jade, please talk to us" Tori said sadly and Jade simply served another glass of whiskey. She drank it up again and they looked at each other confused and mortified, they didn't know what to do. Jade started serving yet another glass of alcohol but Beck stopped her.

"That's enough!" He said as he grabbed the bottle and the glass from her hands. "What are you doing? This isn't you…" Beck said as he looked her in the eye but she didn't show any emotion. She simply stood up, walked towards her bureau and took the only two pills her mother allowed her to have. "Jade, you need to stop this! Please talk to us, we want to help"

Jade simply laid down again and turned to the side but she didn't close her eyes, she simply stared into space as her friends looked at her. "What do we do?" Cat asked.

"We go, she doesn't want us here" Beck said sadly. "But we take this with us…" he added referring to the whiskey and they left the room.

"Guys, how was it?" Amanda asked.

"Bad…and she had this" Beck said and handed her the almost empty bottle so she closed her eyes in frustration.

"God, I…I don't know what to do anymore, she won't stop drinking and I don't understand why" She commented sadly. "This girl is not my child, she is not the same…"

Jade's friends would visit her twice a week to see how she was but there was no progress, they usually found her just staring into space or drawing but she didn't speak. "Jade, it's been a month…Honey, you haven't spoken in a month" Anna said, she'd become Jade's therapist again but nothing seemed to work. "Please talk to me, let it all out"

Jade simply looked at her and then to the side so she saw the bottles of alcohol on the shelf. She simply stood up, grabbed a glass and served some whiskey in it while Anna stared at her. "Alcohol? So that's what you're now?" Anna asked and Jade drank up the glass, she tried to serve another one but Anna stopped her. "Enough, that's enough" She said as she grabbed her hands and Jade stared at her coldly.

"Look at you, Jade, this is not who you are" Anna said seriously. "You've lost so much weight because you refuse to eat, you keep drinking more and more, you don't talk to anyone…Your mother works really hard to make you happy but you don't let her help you, you don't let any of us help you" She commented as she held Jade's hands.

"Maybe I don't want any help" Jade finally said with tears in her eyes and Anna sighed.

"You don't? Why are you here then?" Anna asked.

"Because Amanda brought me" Jade responded coldly.

"Amanda? It's not 'mom' anymore?" Anna questioned but Jade didn't even blink. "Oh I see, you're angry with her and with me…with all of us now because we stopped you from killing yourself, right?"

"No one gave you the right to decide over my life, it's MINE!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"It's not you who will be crying and blaming herself for it, it's not you who will miss you. It's your mother, your father, me, Cat, Alex, your friends…everyone but you because you will be gone!" Anna responded. "Who gives YOU the right to do that to us?" She asked and Jade didn't know what to respond.

"Why can't you understand that this is what I want?" Jade asked sadly.

"You want to die? You want to give up?" Anna asked.

"I just….I don't want to feel pain anymore" Jade said with tears in her eyes. "You know why I drink? Because it helps me forget, I just want to close my eyes and not remember anything, not feel anything, I want to be dead, why is it so hard to understand?" Jade asked with tears streaming down her face and finally broke out crying so Anna embraced her in her arms. "I can't do this anymore…"

"Yes, you can, you can" She affirmed. "You will get through this and you don't need alcohol for that" She said and broke the hug to look at her face. "Promise me, Jade, promise me that you will fight…Fight like you've done all your life, please tell me that you'll at least try" Anna demanded and Jade stared at her for several seconds but finally nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Two more weeks went by and Jade finally started talking about her feelings with Anna, she spent three days a week in her house and the others with her parents. She was finally improving but she still had times when all she wanted was to die and others when the need for alcohol was stronger than her but her parents and even the Valentines got rid of all the bottles they had.

One day the bell of the Valentine's rang and Jade opened the door only to see her friends and Beck standing there. "Hey! It's so good to see you" Tori said and smiled nicely but Jade simply stared at them emotionlessly.

"Guys, hi!" Cat exclaimed as she joined Jade in the door. "Come in" She said and Jade stepped to the side to let them all in. "Let's go to the living room" She suggested and everyone started walking to the living room but Jade stayed behind, she simply closed the door and walked towards the stairs.

"Please don't go" Beck said.

"Stay" Cat added as she walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come on…" she made her walk to the living room and they all stared at her not knowing what to say so she stood there uncomfortably.

"Come on, guys…talk" Cat said awkwardly and smiled but they looked at each other nervously so Jade looked down.

"It's alright, I'm making you uncomfortable…I will go to my room" Jade said and tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm.

"No, please…it's just hard to see you…and hear you after all this time" Beck said and took a breath. "We've missed you"

"The last time we talked you wanted to see me in prison" Jade commented coldly and looked down. "But don't worry, if it makes you feel any better, I already paid for it…" she said and blinked to stop herself from crying.

Beck was just there staring at her sadly and it was making her more emotional so she sighed. "If you want to make me confess the murders again, fine…I did it, all of them, you happy now? You were right, now leave me alone" Jade said coldly but he shook his head, he felt like an idiot because he couldn't bring himself to speak. "What is it? What's your problem now?"

"Jade…" He said but she cut him off.

"When I was with that family I honestly thought none of you would care to find me…But you did and now you're here looking at me like you wish you didn't have to look me in the eye ever again" Jade affirmed. "You know what I think? I think seeing me like you saw me, in that basement…like a prisoner, made you pity me even more than you did before and maybe now you excuse me for the murders" She commented and he sighed so she smiled sadly. "Yes, that must be it…I thought you still despised me but the look in your eyes is different now, the look in your eyes doesn't show hatred, disgust and disappointment anymore" Jade said as she looked at him.

"What does it show then?" Beck asked her and she took a breath.

"It shows sadness, shame and pity…" Jade said with tears in her eyes and rolled her eyes to stop herself from crying. "Just leave"

"No, you missed something very important in my eyes" He said and she looked at him emotionlessly.

"And what is that?" She asked him and he stepped closer to her.

"Love, you missed the love I feel for you" Beck said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Love? You love me? Why would you love a damaged, disturbed and psychopathic murderess?" She asked and he looked down ashamedly. "Did I miss any insult? Oh right, monster was the word you used to describe me…You said it, what happened in my childhood messed me up and after this experience? I am much worse, I can assure you that" Jade commented coldly. "I am an alcoholic now so you can add that to the list"

"We know the truth, okay? We know you didn't kill them, Carlos told us a few days after the last murder" Beck informed.

"Wait a minute, Anna told me you all went to Texas to look for me two days after I left" She commented and they nodded. "Carlos told you everything before you went, didn't he?" She asked and they looked at each other so she smiled disappointedly. "You cared to go find me because you found out the truth, if you'd still thought I was a killer I'm sure you wouldn't have cared about me…You would have let me die because in the end, in your opinion, I should've died long ago"

"That's not true" Beck affirmed but she didn't believe him. "Jade, I'm sorry okay? I was an idiot and I should have believed you but I can assure you that I would've helped you even if I hadn't found out the truth"

"Makes no difference, what matters is the fact you think I'm damaged and nothing will ever be the same" Jade affirmed.

"You're not damaged" Beck responded. "That was my mistake, I was wrong"

"No, you were right…The truth is that my life has been a mistake from the beginning, nothing good ever happens to me" Jade said and shrugged. "It is what it is…I can't change it so just stay away from me, it's for your own good"

"I can't do that, I'm sorry…I love you, I love you more than anything and I can't lose you" Beck said.

"Yes, you can…You already did and if Carlos hadn't told you the truth, you would still hate me" She responded. "I wish things were like before that stupid inheritance came, before I killed that man and before my life got ruined once again…I really do but it can't be undone"

"Please Jade, we are sorry…We want things to be like before too" Tori affirmed. "Don't shut us out, don't do it please"

"I think you should know I'm planning to quit school, I'm going to move to London and study there" Jade suddenly commented and their eyes wide opened. "I want to start over and that's a good way to break the ties from my past"

"No, Jade, you can't go…please" Beck said and shook his head. "Don't do this"

"I told her it was a bad idea" Cat commented.

"It's the only way to get over my past, I need to start over in a place where nobody knows who I am, where nobody will look at me the way you do…" Jade responded. "I tried to live here after what happened in Texas and look what happened: you turned against me, I felt as lonely as I was back in the orphanage, someone who seemed to believe in me turned out to be a liar who took me to hell and I ended up wishing to have died ten years ago…That would've been the best as you said, it's clear I won't ever be happy here"

"You will because you're not alone and we'll never doubt you again" Beck affirmed. "Please don't go, I promise things will be like before…I'm sorry that this happened, all of it and I would do anything to reverse time and change my behavior, I wish I hadn't pushed you away because then you wouldn't have fallen for that liar and you would be okay" He commented sincerely with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was all planned" Jade commented and shook her head as she chuckled and sat down. "But you know what's weird? Gabriel wasn't the worst one there…He kind of helped me sometimes" she said and sighed.

"Helped you how?" Andre asked.

"He lied to me, he came here with the sole purpose of making me trust him enough just so I would go with him" Jade said angrily. "When I got there and Bill came out, I realized it had been a trick…I was desperate, I begged them to let me go but they only laughed at me, they were all monsters…they told Gabriel to hit me and he didn't want to do it at first but then he did…twice and they cheered like he'd done something good, I don't even know who was worse…That woman was a monster, she kept saying I would lose my freedom and that her son would punish me for what had happened to her daughters"

"We met her, she was messed up" Tori said and Jade nodded.

"She starved me for days and when she came she only hit me and told me how much she enjoyed my suffering and how happy her husband was to know I was there" Jade said. "But her son was worse, when he came…God, I…I don't even want to remember it" she commented as a few tears streamed down her face, she couldn't help it. "He was a monster, it's like he enjoyed making me scream in pain, he would tie a belt around my neck and act like I was his dog...He tightened it to choke me on purpose when he raped me and tied my hands so I couldn't do anything" she said as she continued crying. "He also liked to grab my waist and squash it, I always thought he would break my bones because it hurt so much and I couldn't breathe but he didn't care...I begged him to stop but he only laughed and hurt me more, always!" She said angrily and they closed their eyes disurbed. "He was a beast and he always talked about how he'd grow tired of me at some point and how that day he and his family would finish me like I deserved"

"That son of a bitch, I should have killed him" Beck whispered angrily and Jade sighed as she wiped the tears away.

"I couldn't see anything but I do know two other bastards…did it, I could tell them apart even if they didn't speak…Their smells were different" Jade said ashamedly. "They were also violent because they usually slapped me but they can't compare with Bill"

"Who were they? Gabriel and who else?" Beck asked angrily and she shook her head.

"No, Gabriel wasn't one of them, it was his uncle and I don't know who else...probably another one or a friend, I don't know" Jade responded. "But Gabriel wasn't him, he was the least mean there...the times I got fed he brought me the food and he always apologized and talked about how sorry he was, weird right?"

"Well, he was the one who told us where you were" Tori informed.

"I know, Anna told me" Jade responded. "At first I thought he was the one who'd been killing all those people but then Bill told me it had been him, he did it to make everyone believe I was a killer and isolate me…That way I was going to be an easy target for his little brother" she commented, anger and frustration dripping from her voice.

"Gabriel said he was sorry to us too" Cat commented.

"Maybe but that doesn't excuse him" Beck said.

"No, it doesn't…He wasn't mean to me but he let his family abuse me, he wasn't brave enough to stand up to them, he even hit me when they asked him to" Jade added and exhaled. "It still seems surreal, sometimes I wake up and I feel my life is like before…I feel the last few months are a nightmare and I think I will go to school and be normal but then I realize it's not a dream, it's real…real again"

"Your life can be like before if you try" Tori said.

"No, it can't…and even if it did, would it be real?" Jade asked with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"I mean that…" Jade said and took a breath to stop herself from bursting into tears. "Has my life ever been real? I've had many parents, many lives, many names…That's something I didn't mention before but some of my foster families changed my name because they didn't like Jade" she commented and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I've had to pretend I am a normal person all my life, telling myself that it would be okay and that I was fine but it's not…not true" she said and more tears ran down her face, she couldn't help it.

"Jade…" Tori said sadly.

"The truth is…my life has been a lie, a façade created to avoid the reality, I didn't want to face the fact I should've died long ago" Jade admitted. "Surviving was a mistake, it only brought me more pain and suffering…I wish I could just close my eyes and restart my life from the beginning or just die, die like I was supposed to"

"No, don't say that" Beck said

"It's the truth" Jade said and took a breath as more tears streamed down her face. "It's like life keeps giving me signs, signs to tell me that I shouldn't be here anymore…I've been about to die too many times and I'm not even nineteen!" she exclaimed and shook her head. "It's pretty clear life is not for me"

"That's a lie, you've been close to die but you have survived because that's what you are, a survivor!" Tori affirmed. "If you were meant to be dead, you would be"

"You know, back in the orphanage…I used to dream about having my life back and when I realized it was impossible, I just wanted things to end, I thought of ways to end everything but I never succeeded" Jade commented and they looked at each other. "I was always lonely but never alone…they wouldn't let me take control of my life and things haven't changed much, have they? Here I am"

"So that's why you want to leave? Just so you can end your life without anyone stopping you?" Beck asked upset and she looked down. "No, you won't kill yourself…I won't allow it"

"And who are you to decide over my life?" Jade asked coldly.

"Someone who loves you and cares about you, which gives me all the rights" Beck responded. "You won't do that to yourself or those of us who care about you"

"I won't be here anyway, if I'm in another continent or if I'm dead it doesn't matter…It shouldn't make any difference to you" Jade commented. "It wouldn't be anyone's fault if no one is with me"

"Thank you for telling us this, Jade, now we know we can't let you go" Beck said.

"I am an adult" She responded coldly.

"But you're not competent enough to decide what to do, you're letting your pain take charge…This is not you" Beck affirmed and grabbed her face. "Wake up, Jade! You are not this, you don't want to die…You're a survivor, a fighter and you'll get through this" He said as he looked into her eyes.

Jade stared back at him for a few seconds and she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she broke out crying and he immediately hugged her. "Cry, cry it all out…But you'll be fine" He said as he stroked her hair and she cried into his chest.

Jade cried for about two minutes and when she finally calmed down, she broke the hug to wipe the tears off her face. "Better?" Beck asked sweetly and stroked her cheek. "I promise you're going to get over this, I won't rest until you find happiness once and for all"

"You can't promise things you won't do" Jade said and smiled sadly.

"I always keep my promises" Beck affirmed and held her face sweetly, he wanted to give her a kiss but she moved back.

"No, no Beck…Make no mistake, we are not together" Jade said.

"Jade I love you, I love you more than you think and I will never disappoint you again…I still regret doing what I did, I always will" Beck affirmed.

"Really?" Jade asked clearly not believing him. "Are you sure you don't just pity me? Compassion is not love"

"I know and what I feel is love, I felt it before we even learnt about your past and I feel it now" Beck responded. "I just want things to be like before, I want us back, don't you?" He asked and she stared at him for several seconds.

"Honestly, I don't know" Jade said sincerely and he stared at her hurt. "Things have changed, Beck, I don't know if I want to be with someone as volatile as you"

"Jade, I've said I'm sorry…I won't ever doubt you again" He responded.

"It's like when cheaters say they won't do it again but they do, always" Jade said and chuckled. "You think this way now but you'll always doubt me, especially after finding out about my blackouts" She commented and he shook his head. "Yes, you will…I can already see it: It'll start with small things and you'll tell yourself it's not me, then another thing will happen and you'll start to question it and then one day you'll be sure I did it, you'll think I stopped taking my meds and it'll be stronger than you so you'll confront me about it and of course, I'll send you to hell but it'll hurt, I don't want that for me, I need stability"

"You can't possibly know that, I won't doubt again" He insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you will" Jade said coldly. "And I'm not willing to deal with it, you broke up with me and it'll stay that way"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"You broke up with me and it'll stay that way" Jade affirmed and the gang looked at each other awkwardly while Beck stared at her sadly.

"Please Jade, don't do this" He insisted.

"It's already done" Jade said coldly. "And I'm leaving, that's not up to you but don't worry, I don't plan to kill myself so you can relax" she added and walked away.

"Jade…" Beck said and grabbed her arm but she pulled it away and left without turning back.

"Beck, I think it's time to let her go" Andre commented and he looked down.

"I can't"

Two days later Jade bought her plane ticket to London and packed her bags, she'd made the decision to leave and she wasn't going to take it back. She really needed to change the setting of her life.

"Honey, please don't leave" Amanda said sadly as she, Mr. Higgins and the Valentines accompanied Jade to take her flight. "Or at least let me come with you, I don't want you to be alone"

"I'm sorry…I need to be alone, I don't want to see any of you" Jade responded and realized that had come out worse than intended; the look on her mother's eyes was devastating. "Sorry, it's not like that…I mean that I need to be away from everything I know, everything that reminds of my past" she explained.

"I don't think this is a great idea either" Anna commented. "Jade, please…please don't do anything stupid and you know what I mean"

"You mean suicide" Jade said and Anna sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine…I'll continue taking therapy there"

"You better" she responded and Jade smiled before hugging her. "Take care of yourself and please call me at least a few times"

"I will" Jade said with a few tears in her eyes and then hugged Amanda, who was crying her eyes out. "Hey, don't cry…I'm not dying"

"No but you're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see you again" Amanda commented. "You don't see me as your mother, I haven't earned your love and I'm afraid…I'm afraid you will forget about me" she said sincerely and Jade smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You are my mother, one of my two mothers…" Jade said and looked at Anna so she smiled back at her. "Of course you have earned my love, MOM, you took me in when I had nothing and you made sure to fill me with love! How could I not see you as a mother? I'm sorry if I've made you feel I don't love you, it's not true…and I will never forget you"

"Really?" Amanda asked and Jade nodded. "Oh honey" she said and hugged her.

"You'll see me again, I just don't know when" Jade commented and smiled. She hugged Mr. Higgins, Mr. Valentine, Alex and Cat and then her flight started boarding so she took a breath and walked away.

"Jade, wait!" Beck exclaimed as he and the gang ran towards them but it was too late; she had boarded already.

"It's late, Beck, she left…" Amanda said and he sighed sadly.

"When will she come back?" Beck asked.

"We don't know, it's a one way trip" Anna responded. "She could return in a few months or she could make a life there, maybe never come back"

Jade arrived to London and went to her house, there were people there to take care of it so they had everything ready for her. It was a really nice and cozy place in a good zone so Jade liked it, it was her new home, her new beginning. She signed up for acting school in London and tried to move on with her life, she continued taking therapy but the rest of the time she tried to keep herself busy with new projects and hobbies to make the most out of her life.

Nine months went by and Jade was accustomed to her new lifestyle, she was busy most of the time so she usually didn't communicate with her family but when she did, Amanda exploded with joy and so did Anna.

"Hey mom, hey Anna" Jade said on skype one Saturday.

"Hi sweetie" Amanda said.

"How have you been? It's been a month since your last call" Anna commented.

"It's been crazy, I'm sorry…I'm still adapting to this life" Jade responded.

"And do you like it?" Amanda asked.

"Uh…yeah, sure it's great" Jade said, she did like it but she also felt out of place and lonely sometimes.

"You don't seem very convinced about that" Anna commented.

"No, it's…it's just that sometimes it gets a little lonely" Jade said and looked down. "I kind of miss my old life, how things used to be...everything was so simple before"

"Why don't you come back then? You don't have to be there all alone" Amanda affirmed.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet, I want to but…I don't know, I'm afraid it'll be too much" Jade said and they looked at each other sadly. "I don't want to keep reliving what happened"

"Jade, your memories will be with you in Los Angeles, London, China…even the moon if you could move there" Anna said. "They are inside you, it's not about the location"

"Baby, your life is here…come back" Amanda said and smiled. "We miss you and you miss this too, I know you do"

"I don't know, mom…there's also Beck, I don't know if I want him near" Jade confessed.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"There are many reasons for that" Jade said and her bell rang. "Mary, could you please get the door?" she shouted and continued talking.

"Which reasons?" Amanda asked and Jade sighed.

"Well, we haven't spoken in almost a year…and I know him, he must be dating someone else" She commented.

"And that bothers you? Honey, you didn't take him back" Anna said.

"I know, I know and I feel I did the right thing…Our relationship didn't work, he didn't trust me" Jade commented. "He tried to send me to prison, he called me a monster endless times…it was too much, I couldn't simply accept him like nothing had happened"

"Jade, I know what you feel but you must admit he had reasons to doubt…You did stalk and mutilate those two men" Anna said and Amanda closed her eyes in disturbance just remembering. "He was very conflicted during that time too, he loves you"

"He loved me" Jade clarified and looked down. "I guess you're right, he had reasons to be suspicious and then I found out about my blackouts; that would've ended our relationship at some point anyway…He is not a bad guy, I think" she admitted.

"No, he is not" Amanda responded.

"I did him a favor in the end, a relationship with me is destined to chaos…" Jade commented sadly and sighed. "I mean, I haven't blacked out again but that's not all in my box of problems, I don't always feel good…sometimes, sometimes I remember what happened in that prison and it's too much for me, sometimes I can't handle the thought of having someone touch me again" she admitted with tears streaming down her face.

"Honey, that's normal…but I promise it'll get better" Anna said and smiled sadly. "Besides, I'm sure Beck would've understood that"

"Would he really? I honestly don't know but even if he did, wouldn't that be selfish from me?" Jade asked. "I don't know if I'll get better, he deserves to live a happy full relationship…and I can't do that now, I don't know if I ever will"

"You will, I know you will" Anna commented and Jade thought about it as she sighed sadly.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter, does it? In the end, it's not like that relationship still exists" Jade said trying to hide her sadness.

"But you do love him, don't you?" Amanda asked and Jade stared at her for a few seconds trying to resist her feelings but she couldn't.

"Yes, I do…it's been almost a year and I still love him, it's ridiculous" Jade confessed with some tears in her eyes. "But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm sure Beck has a life now…a life that does not include me, he is young and handsome and talented and he deserves to be happy, I'm sure he has a new girlfriend by now, he must've forgotten about me and that's the best for him"

"I wouldn't be so sure about any of that" Anna commented with a little smile.

"What do you mean? Have you seen him?" Jade asked curiously.

"You know what I think? I think you're underestimating Beck's feelings for you" Anna commented and Jade stared at her a little intrigued. "I think he loves you as much as you love him and I think he'd do anything to see you again"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Jade asked.

"Because he is standing right behind you" Amanda informed and Jade immediately turned around to see Beck standing in the entrance of the living room with a suitcase and a smile on his face. Her eyes wide opened and her two mothers chuckled gladly.

"We'll let you talk now, bye honey" Anna said and finished the video chat but Jade didn't even look at the laptop, she was just staring at Beck completely shocked. He walked towards her and she stood up.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been in the house?" Jade questioned.

"Enough to know you still love me" Beck responded. "And to respond to your first question, I'm here because I could not tolerate being away from you any longer…I worked all these months and saved enough money to come here for you" He informed and she stared at him surprised.

"After all this time? Are you crazy?" Jade asked and he chuckled.

"For you, yes" Beck responded playfully and held her hands. "I won't lose you again"

"Beck, listen…" Jade started but he interrupted her.

"I've listened enough to know I made the right choice" Beck affirmed. "You still love me too, you're worried that I will be miserable in a relationship with you and that I won't understand your feelings after what happened with that man" He said and she stared at him trying not to cry. "You're worried that I will never fully trust you and that I'll disappoint you again"

"And it's not true? Please…" Jade said. "You made a mistake by coming here"

"No, I didn't…it was actually the best decision of my entire life" Beck affirmed. "And no, it's not true because I won't be miserable in a relationship with you just because you don't want to have sex…I'm not an animal, I can understand what you're going through and I'll support you, always!" He commented. "I will also trust you and I promise I won't ever disappoint you again, I know I made a mistake"

"Beck, don't do this…You deserve better, my life is complicated" Jade said sincerely. "I believe you but you're making a huge mistake"

"I'm an adult and I think I can take my own decisions" Beck responded. "All I know is that I love you, Jade West and I won't change my mind, all these months away from you just helped me to realize I need you in my life and that's why I'm here" He affirmed. "I was afraid you wouldn't love me back anymore but I heard you and I can see it in your eyes now…You do love me and that means this is not a mistake"

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Jade asked and he smiled a little as he stepped closer to her.

"First" He said and gave her a kiss, at first she was a little reluctant but a few seconds later she gave in and kissed him back; she'd missed that so much. They kissed for a few seconds and then he moved back with a smile on his face. "God, I missed you" Beck commented and she tried not to smile but she couldn't help it.

"Second, I was hoping to bring you back to Los Angeles but if you don't want that, I'm staying here in London" Beck informed and her mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked.

"Completely, I mean I would need you to give me shelter" He said and laughed so she smiled. "But I told you I wouldn't lose you again and I'm keeping my word so my future is in your hands" Beck informed. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home?"

"I don't know" Jade admitted. "I do want to go back but what if it makes things worse?"

"Why don't you give it a chance? This was enough time by yourself, don't you think?" He asked and she thought about it. "If you don't like it, we can come back"

"We?" Jade asked.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you again" He responded and she smiled at him.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Jade asked. "I'm not the same girl you dated, you know that right?"

"Yes and I'm not the same guy you dated, you know that right?" He asked her back and she stared at him with tears in her eyes so he held her face sweetly. "I am sure this is what I want and you know why? Because I love you" He affirmed as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too" Jade finally said and hugged him so he hugged her back and closed his eyes in joy. "Let's go home"

Beck and Jade spent some more time in London and then flew back to Los Angeles, at first she was nervous about returning to her life but after a few weeks of being back in her normal environment she realized it was good for her. She returned to classes, kept going to therapy and tried to live her life to the fullest.

Carlos taught her more about her business and how to manage them but she kept him as her lawyer because he had shown her he was trustworthy. Jade's relationship with her parents and with the Valentines was stronger than ever and the same occurred with her friends, the gang had never been closer and Beck and Jade's relationship had its challenges but they both worked together to overcome them.

Jade never imagined she'd have to face her worst nightmare all over again and even more challenging, she'd had to face her inner demons as well but in the end the trip to her roots had been meaningful, even with the sorrow it had brought into her life, because she felt it was the end of an era.

From that point on, Jade would be happy and the dark clouds of sorrow and pain that had reigned over her life would be gone for good. She would enjoy her friends, her family and her inheritance, she'd do what she loved and be free, free from the ties of her past and free from her demons but in the end, that was her story, her life story: A real and frightening tale that would stick with her forever.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the story!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, the Harry Potter story is written in group so I can't finish it by myself but when it's done, I'll post it ;) I'm also thinking of another story but I dont have the clear idea yet, if I can come up with a good plot I'll post that one too so stay tuned :P**


End file.
